Duty: A Shadeslayer Story
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Brom and Eldrey, the twin grandsons of Eragon Shadeslayer are now grown men. While one is chosen as a Rider, the other is left to fend for himself. What could push a man so far that he would betray his family and race? Full summary inside. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Shadeslayers

Summary:

Aiedail Shadeslayer is one of the most powerful Riders in memory, single-handedly killing a shade rider, much like her legendary father and mother, Eragon and Arya Shadeslayer. Her talent seems to have been passed on to her children. Her oldest son has become a Rider like his parents and grandfather. Her playboy younger son is know for his knowledge of all animals and will inherit the Knotted Throne when Queen Arya steps aside. Her daughter is the well loved and respected ambassador to the Varden, beloved not just by the elves, but the humans and other inhabitants of Alagaësia. But when a traitor is discovered and it turns out to be one of the sons of Shur'tugal Aiedail, what effects will it have on the close-knit Shadeslayer family? When a new war breaks out, friends become enemies and those who you trust might just be the ones that turn on you...

This is the third book in my series, The Shadeslayers.

**Chapter 1: The Shadeslayers**

_Author Notes: Yay, another story!! Ok, thank you SO much for reading this. I am just going to say this once, because it can get annoying if people say it during every single author's notes. Please review if you read this story. I like knowing what people say and it helps if people give their ideas. I love it when people tell me what they think I could do to make the story better or improve my writing. So yeah. Thanks!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom slowly lifted the branch, glanced around, then sighed. Good, Eldrey wasn't there. He was about to stand up when…

"Gotcha!!!!" Eldrey leapt down from the tree behind Brom and tackled him. The twins rolled around in the foliage, yelling and pounding each other. Finally, out of breath them stopped and collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"That was a good one, little brother," Brom said. "I really never expected you to come up behind me like that."

Eldrey grinned. "Thank you. I thought you had heard me for a moment."

"Nope. I didn't hear a thing." They lay there, listening to the forest. Then Brom stood up.

"Come on, we need to get home." He offered a hand to his brother, who grasped it and stood up.

Eragon Brom or Brom as he was called to avoid confusion with his grandfather, the famous Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, and Eldrey were as different as night and day. Both were tall and lean, well muscled from hours spent training with their parents, Aiedail Shadeslayer and Caleb Eldreysson, but there the resemblance ended. Brom had light brown hair and sparkling, deep brown eyes. His ears were slightly pointed, barely noticeable. He wore his hair rather long, giving him an air of rebellion. His features were those of a human, soft and refined, not sharp and cattish.

Eldrey, the younger of the twins, was a blond hair, blue eyed ladies man. He cut his hair short, hating the slight curls it had when it grew out. His features were those of an elf, catlike and sculpted. His ears were as pointed as any elf, something his brother teased him about greatly.

The twins were twenty-five, loud and rambunctious like any young adult. At that point in time, their greatest wish was to become Riders, like their parents and grandfather. Brom was more interested in the fighting and magic side of the deal, while Eldrey wanted to help keep the peace and stuff like that. But, at the moment, they were focused on getting home, getting something to eat, and hopefully, getting a chance to annoy their younger sister, Hadassah.

The moment the boys entered Tialdarí Hall, they knew something was wrong. The elves were scuttling around, talking in whispers and glancing nervously at them.

"What do you think is going on?" Eldrey whispered. Brom shrugged. He was about to answer when a voice stopped them.

"You boys have a lot of explaining to do." They whipped around to find their mother standing behind them.

Aiedail Shadeslayer was dressed in a loose, flowing tunic that allowed plenty of room for her to yank her sword out of its sheath at a moment's notice. Her dark eye brows met in a frown and she crossed her arms. The scar that ran down her face, a memento from the fight that had earned her name, Shadeslayer, added to her displeased demeanor.

Eldrey scooted around his brother at the sight of Aiedail. "Hello mother," he said, trying to sound innocent. Brom jabbed him in the gut. "Damn you, Brom," he muttered.

"Eragon Brom and Eldrey Mor'ranr, I don't want to hear your excuses, I want the truth from you. What did you do to Hadassah's room?"

Brom hid a smirk. So, Hadassah had found the little present they had left her. Serve her right, the stuck up little brat.

"Well, nothing really. We just left her a present," he said with his best innocent look. That one often got himself and Eldrey out of trouble.

Not today though.

"A present of a leather jacket decorated with red bird feathers!!?? Boys, what have I told you about…"

"…about respecting life and not mocking the dead. We know Mother." Brom rolled his eyes. "We just had to do _something. _Hadassah was being a little tick, so I got mad and left that for her. Sorry."

"I sincerely hope you have something more than that weak apology to offer your sister. Otherwise, I believe your father might have a word with you. Now, march!" They sighed, but obeyed, heading toward their rooms.

They stopped in front of Hadassah's room. Brom knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a weepy voice called out. He rolled his eyes.

"It's Guliä. Who do you think it is, Dassah?" He grunted from the jab Eldrey sent to _his _gut.

"It's us, Sassie. Let us in," Eldrey called.

The door cracked open. Hadassah poked her head out.

Except for the scar, Hadassah was the replica of her mother. Soft brown curls cascaded down her back and large green eyes glared at them.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Sassie, they came to apologize. Let them in," her mother said. Sassie sighed.

"Alright. But if they start being rude, out they go!!" The boys reluctantly nodded their agreement. She swung the door open.

They entered her rooms, which were alive with plants. They covered all the tables and chairs, some places you could barely move with out stepping on a plant. Eldrey nodded to a particular flower, a pale blue rose.

"How is it growing?" His sister smiled.

"Very well. Are you still not going to tell me where you got it?"

"Nope." She sighed.

"Alright, you didn't come here to talk about my plants. How about you start with that apology? And I expect it to be a good one." She looked pointedly at Brom.

It wasn't that they didn't love their sister, it was just she was a major pest sometimes. Brom knew he would die for her, and he knew she knew it. But, sometimes, the urge to annoy her back was too great.

"I am very sorry for upsetting you, Dassah. I know I shouldn't have done it, and beg your forgiveness." Brom said in the ancient language. She nodded.

Eldrey repeated the apology, adding that he wouldn't so it again. When that had finished, she smiled.

"You are forgiven. Now, did you hear the news?"

Aiedail smiled, knowing her children would not start fighting again, and left them to talk.

"What news?" Brom questioned. He looked around for a place to sit then settled for the floor. It was better not to try to move any of the plants; you never knew what one might do to you.

"Grandfather is coming back to Ellesméra and he is bringing the eggs!!"

"What?" Eldrey shot up from his sprawl on the floor. "When?"

"They should be here tomorrow. The news came while you were gone." A dreamy look entered her eyes. "Maybe Nroca will be with them." Her brothers exchanged glances.

"If he is, he had better watch out." Brom muttered under his breath. Sassie shot him a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. But if nut-boy wants to get to know you, he'll have to go through us first."

Sassie's eyes opened wide then she giggled. "Nice try. Nut-boy indeed. I'll have you know that Nroca is…"

"Dassah, his name is acorn spelled backwards. How much nuttier can you get?"

His sister snorted. "Look who is talking. If I remember correctly, you still have a certain wooden dragon that you named, oh what was it…."

"Woody," Eldrey coughed. His brother glared daggers at him.

"Well, it is not as bad a Rider whose name is acorn backwards." Hadassah's lips twitched, then she burst into laughter.

"Wha…what would I do without you boys?" she said when she could breath again. "Really, if it was up to you, I wouldn't be allowed to even look at a boy until I was a hundred!!"

The twins smirked. "That's right. You may be annoying, but you are still our sister, and I swore to protect you after that stupid human almost killed you." Brom reminded her.

"Yay, yay, yay. Go on, I have things to do. See you guys tonight." She shooed them out the door, then locked it behind her. Brom glanced at Eldrey.

"Last one to the Hold has to clean out both horses' stalls," he said, issuing a familiar challenge. Eldrey grinned.

"You're on." They took off for the Dragonhold, running for all they were worth.


	2. Chapter 2: Eggs

**Chapter 2: Eggs**

_Author Notes: Coolio, next chapter!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you!!! I love you all!! Ok, here is the next chapter!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

The next day, Brom and Eldrey waited impatiently for their grandfather to arrive. Sassie was seated at the base of the Menoa tree, waiting with them.

"What if one of us was to become a Rider?" she asked her brothers. Brom shrugged.

"I bet it would be Eldrey. He is the one who has all the qualifications."

"No, I think Sassie will have an egg hatch for her." Their sister blushed.

"No, it'll be one of you. Both of you have the qualities that are required to be a Rider."

"Dassah, if you were to become a Rider, what color would you want your dragon to be?"

"Hmmm, I haven't really thought about it. I guess a blue dragon like Saphira would be cool."

"I want to have a white dragon, like mother. White dragons are the most powerful. What about you, Eldrey?"

"Hmmm? Oh, umm I think a gold dragon would be awesome."

Hadassah jumped up. "There they are!!! Oh, Father is with them!!!" She dashed from the clearing and ran to Tialdarí Hall. The twins ran after her.

When they reached the courtyard of Tialdarí Hall, Saphira had already landed and was moving out of the way for a giant, silver dragon, Vanilor, to land. Fricai, Aiedail's white dragon, started to hum as soon as her mate landed. Caleb jumped down from Vanilor's back and grabbed Aiedail, swinging her around, then kissed her. Brom and Eldrey pretended to gag.

"Father, guess what plant I finally got to bloom!!" Sassie ran to her father and threw her arms around him.

"Hello sweetheart. Which one this time?"

"The rose Eldrey gave me!!! It smells wonderful."

"I can't wait to see it. Hello boys."

"Hello Father. Did you rescue anyone this time?" Brom asked. Eldrey nodded.

"Nope. Just worked on that treaty with the Urgals. Oh, Sassie, I have something for you. One of the younger Riders asked me to give it to you." He handed her a package. Sassie's eyes sparkled.

"See you guys later!!" she took off for her rooms.

"Who was that from?" Brom questioned.

"That is for me to know and you to not. Now, we should get inside. Eragon wants to have the ceremony tonight."

They left the courtyard, exchanging stories and laughing as they went.

ééééééééééééé

That night, Brom shifted from foot to foot impatiently. Today was the first time he was allowed to touch the eggs. He really hoped one of them would hatch for him. Beside him, his brother shift anxiously as well.

Finally, Eragon gave the signal and the first elf stepped forward. Brom and Eldrey's friends had tried to convince them to go to the front, but they refused. Instead, they were in the middle.

Eventually, it was Brom's turn. Two dragons had hatched, a dark green female for an elf called Feron, and a scarlet for Brom's best friend, Aurora.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. The first egg he picked up, a soft yellow, didn't hatch. He moved down the line, his heart sinking lower when, egg after egg, he was rejected.

Finally, he paused before the last egg. It was a shimmering white color that reminded him of an opal. Did he dare touch it? If he was rejected, that would be the end of his dreams to be a Rider.

Finally, he reached out and placed a hand on the egg.

Instantly, he felt a consciousness touch his and a squeak split the air. He knew what that meant. Carefully, he picked the egg up and cradled it in his arms. The squeaks grew louder and soon a crack appeared in the shell. Carefully, Brom helped the hatchling get out of its shell.

When the last piece of shell fell away, Brom got his first good look at his dragon. Its scales looked like they were made from opals, shimmering and dancing with a million colors. Warm, emerald eyes gazed into his, curiosity gleaming in them. Cautiously, he reached out a hand and touched the hatchling.

Instantly, pain, pure, mind numbing, sense-crushing _pain_ assaulted him, making him want to cry out. He retreated into his mind to escape it.

Eventually, the feeling came back to his limbs and a thread of thought brushed his mind. Curiosity rolled off it in waves.

Brom opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes. He looked at his right hand. A diffused white oval was forming. The gedwëy ignasia. His gedwëy ignasia.

Suddenly, he was aware of where he was. Elves were crowded around him, staring in wonder at the hatchling. Eldrey was beside him, trying to talk to him.

"What?" Brom finally managed.

"Hello, earth to Brom!! Congratulations. Now, get out of the way so I can go."

"Oh, sorry." He gathered his hatchling in his arms and walked to stand with Aurora and Feron. Aurora smiled at him.

"Brom, look, we're Riders!!" She waved her gedwëy ignasia in his face.

"I know." He ran a hand over his dragon's scales. The curious thread in his mind turned to raving hunger. He winced.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"It's hungry."

She giggled. "So was mine. There is some meat right there." She pointed to a small table pilled with meat. Brom grimaced, then picked some up and feed it to his dragon.

Brom pulled back to the present just in time to see Eldrey out the last egg down. A pang of sympathy raced through him for his twin.

Eldrey approached them, his face sad.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," Brom answered. He watched Eldrey run a hand over the opal hatchling's scales. He didn't know what to say. Eldrey was the one who always knew what to say. Brom knew if he said something like, I'm sorry, his twin would never forgive him.

"Rey…"

"No, don't. Besides," Eldrey forced a smile. "I can always go to Doru Araeba. Maybe one of the eggs there will hatch for me."

"Yeah." They stood in silence, watching the other young elves touch the eggs. Two more eggs hatched the yellow and a pale gray blue. Both elves were girls, something that rankled Brom. Aurora was his best friend, after his brother of course, and he was glad she had become a Rider, but because of the two new dragons, the class would be three girls and two boys.

_Damn it,_ he thought.

The hatchling looked up at him, a question resounding in his mind.

_Nothing._

_ Brom._ The single word startled him. He gazed at the hatchling.

_Was that you?_ He asked it.

_Brom._


	3. Chapter 3: A Name

**Chapter 3: A Name**

_Author Notes: WEEEE!!!! I love writing!! I could do it all the time!!! Oh, BTW, I made up the Ancient Language words for Mother and Father, Matera and Patero. :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

_ Brom._

The name rang in his head, and some thing clicked, like he had never heard it before. _That is my name. What is yours?_

_ Vervada. Vervada of the Shimmering Scales. You are my Rider, yes?_

_ Yes. _Vervada. The name reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what. He shrugged it off, gathered the hatchling in his arms and joined the throng of elves that were cloistered around the new Riders.

ééééééééééééééééé

Vervada grasped the shirt under her claws tightly. She was riding on Brom's shoulder, chatting with him quietly.

Everyday, Brom learned something new about his dragon. Today, she had given him a taste of her temper after he had left her in his rooms while he went to breakfast. Brom made a mental note never to upset her.

Vervada was smaller than the other hatchlings. Grace, the yellow female, was the largest, already the size of a small dog. Merala and Frasier, the forest green male and the gray-blue female tied in size. Dawn, Aurora's scarlet male, was the last, slightly bigger than Vervada, but still bigger. Eragon said every dragon grew differently and by the time she was three months old, she would be big enough for Brom to ride.

"Brom!!" He turned and saw Aurora running after him.

"Hey Rorie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I got tired of my family fawning over Dawn, so I came to take of a walk."

"Oh." They walked in silence for several moments.

"When are we going to Doru Araeba?" Aurora asked. Brom shrugged.

"I don't know. Grandfather doesn't seem too eager to leave. It may be a few weeks. You can come stay in Tialdarí Hall if you want to. Mother said she was going to talk to your parents about it."

"Cool." Aurora sighed and patted Dawn's head. "I wonder what we will learn in Doru Araeba."

Brom frowned. "Well, most likely dragon care. And history. Ugh. Why can't lessons just stop?"

Aurora laughed and patted Brom's shoulder. "Don't worry. After our apprenticeship is complete, we will be full Riders and can go anywhere we please."

"True. Hey, Matera wants you to come have dinner with us. Want to?"

"Sure! Thanks sounds like it would be fun."

éééééééééééééééé

In the darkness of the forest that night, a cloaked figure slipped through the trees. The moon hit his bared head, reflecting off his blond hair. Icy blue-green eyes darted about, looking for any sign of life.

"Gods be damned, why in this gods forsaken place?" he muttered. He glanced at the wide silver band on his right wrist that held over a dozen charms. He grinned. "At least I will try to wring the truth from him before I complete my mission."

A twig snapping caught his attention and he quickly climbed a tree. He looked down and saw two figures walking below. One had light brown hair and the other black. He listened to their conversation.

"So, did you like dinner?" Brown Hair asked.

"Yes, I did," the black haired figure was a girl, he could tell from the voice. "Your father is funny. Is he always like that?"

Brown hair snorted. "Patero is just weird. He has some strange ideas of humor."

The girl laughed. "I think Caleb is funny?"

The cloaked figure didn't catch the rest of the conversation, because the couple continued walking.

"Caleb, huh? I wonder…" with those words hanging in the air, he slipped away into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Tenekida

**Chapter 4: Tenekida**

_Author Notes: Ok, the next…I think four chapters are pretty much all about Eldrey and another person. *evil grin* So yeah, doodles!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Two Weeks Later*

Eldrey watched as his brother and his mate walked through the garden, laughing. He smiled. He was happy Brom had found someone to love. He himself didn't expect to find anyone; he wasn't the kind to go chasing after a girl. He leaned against the branch of the tree he was sitting in.

"Hey, Eldrey!" The half-breed turned to find Dassah running towards him. He waved.

"Over here!" he turned away and smiled when he saw his sister. He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to cut it soon.

"Whatcha doing?" Dassah asked when she reached his side. Eldrey shrugged.

"Nothing much. I was watching Brom and thinking," he said with a grin. Dassah shook her head.

"Eldrey Mor'anr, what are we going to do with you? You need to find your own girl."

"Aw, Dassah, come on. Just because Brom and Aurora are mates, that doesn't mean every person will find one." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't really think I ever will find someone." His eyes turned back to his brother. He watched as Brom wrapped his arms around Aurora and spun her around.

"That's dragonshit, Eldrey and you know it. I know you could find someone if you really tried."

"Maybe that is my problem, Dassah, I don't care." He eyed his brother and snorted. "Nope, I think I will stay a bachelor."

Hadassah made a face. "You are no fun." She twirled, the skirt of her dress flaring out. "What do you think of my dress?"

Eldrey cast a critical eye over the dress. He was used to being asked how his sister looked. The dress was a deep, emerald green, a color that matched Hadassah's eyes. It was a halter top, dipping to the very small of her back.

"You look beautiful. What is the occasion?"

Hadassah blushed. "Can't a girl get dressed up once in a while?"

"Well, yeah, but still…"

Hadassah rolled her eyes. "Boys!!"

"Seriously, Sassie, what's up?"

"I am going out with Nroca tonight," she said shyly. Eldrey grinned.

"Well then, I will just have to tag along, to make sure he keeps his hands to himself," he said with a grin. Hadassah glared at him.

"You'll do no such thing. If I find you were sneaking around, I would knock you head off your broad shoulders, got it?"

Eldrey held up his hands to fend her off. "Alright, alright, I won't!! Down girl!!" He grinned as Hadassah turned her back on him. "Come on, Dassie. You know you still love me."

Hadassah slowly turned back around and smiled. "I know. So, what are you going to do?"

Eldrey shrugged. "I am thinking about going for a ride. Dernar needs the exercise."

"And you need the excuse to get out of Ellesméra," Hadassah said slyly. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later." He jumped out of the tree and walked toward the stables.

ééééééééééééééé

Eldrey breathed deeply of the smell of horse when he opened the carved, white stable doors. The elves' love of elegance extended even to the buildings they housed their animals in. Each stall was sung from the white oak trees that grew in Du Weldenvarden. Eldrey walked down the broad aisle, pausing here and there to pet a silky nose or fondle smooth, pointed ears. He stopped in front of one stall and peered in.

The occupant was backed against the far wall. He was a big horse compared to the elves horses, over 16 and a half hands high. His coat was so white he almost blended in with the stall walls. Eldrey cocked his head to the side when he saw the horse's ankles. On his front right hoof, a black sock gleamed against the white. As he looked closer, he noticed the horse's mane and tail weren't just white, but rather had black and silver mixed with the white, giving it a misty, shimmery look. His neck arched elegantly and his head had a slight dish in the middle. Eldrey glanced at the name plate and was surprised that there was none. Usually the horse and owner's name was on the name plate on the door.

"You like him?" Eldrey spun around, hand flying to his dagger.

A young woman leaned against the wall a few feet away. Her dragon-fire red hair was pulled back severely in a pony tail then braided in a complex braid that reached her waist. Her silver blue eyes reminded Eldrey of a dragon, slightly tilted at the outer edges. She wore a deep red shirt over a short black skirt and pants. Eldrey noticed the hilt of a sword over her shoulder. What amused him the most was her rounded ears, unusual with such a sculpted face.

"Yeah. He yours?" he asked casually, leaning against the stall door. The girl snorted.

"No. I brought him to Ellesméra for some prince, a gift from the king of Surda." She rubbed her right hand against her leg. "I am Kida by the way." She held out her hand. Eldrey stared at it stupidly for a moment before remembering what to do with it.

"Oh, yeah, right." He shook her hand. "I am Eldrey. A pleasure to meet you, Kida." He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Eldrey." Eldrey had started to turn away, but he quickly spun around.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Kida looked amused.

"There are few people named Eldrey, even fewer elves. It was a simple process of elimination. And besides, I have been told what you look like. Though I must say, the description I was given doesn't do you justice."

"And you would know what I looked like why?"

"I am the daughter of the King of Surda. Of course I know what you look like," Kida said flippantly.

"You are Holli's niece?" Eldrey said incredulously.

"Yes. My father, Ajihad, is Holli's younger brother. I am his youngest daughter."

"Why are you here?" Eldrey asked cautiously. He vaguely remembered hearing stories about Ajihad's daughter Tenekida, or Kida. He had no desire to be caught up in one of her infamous escapades.

"My father thought it would be best if I spent some time with the elves to get to know their…I mean your culture. Kodamar is for you, by the way."

"Kodamar?"

"The horse. The horse is for you. My father sent gifts for all the royal family. Your brother was sent a saddle for his dragon and your sister several rare and beautiful plants that only grow in Surda." She smiled. "It is known in Surda that you, Prince Eldrey, are a lover of horses. So, my father sent Kodamar, the best colt our stables could offer. His lineage can be traced back for over two hundred years to the horses of the Riders themselves." Kida approached the stall and made a soft clucking noise. The horse lifted his head and walked to the door. Kida stroked his dished face. "He is a rare prize. Take care of him, most honored of men."

Eldrey shook his head and backed up. "No, I am not the most honored of men. That would be my grandfather, or father or even my twin brother. I am nothing, the disappointing son of two of the greatest Riders in Alagaësia. I can't even get a dragon to hatch for me." He rubbed his hand over his face. Kida smiled slightly.

"I have a…a gift, Eldrey Calebsson. I see the future. Not with spells or trinkets, like a witch. I can look at someone and see what lies ahead of them." Her silver-blue eyes glowed like liquid silver and her voice became distant. "You will rise above all other men. You will be feared and loved through out the land. The old order shall fall to your hand. And I will be there to help you. I see many trials in your path, death and betrayal are very clear. But you will cut down your enemies like a farmer cuts down wheat. You name shall be spoken for hundreds of years after you are gone. This is why you are the most honored of men." Kida's eyes dimmed and she shook her head.

Eldrey stared at the girl. She couldn't be more then eighteen, twenty at the most, and yet she spoke as if she had lived three times that long.

"I am sorry if I scared you. That was one reason my father sent me here. He hoped that by living with the elves for a while, I could learn to control my…gift." She grimaced. "It is more like a curse sometimes."

"Will all that really happen?"

Kida flipped her braid over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes. I have never told a future that wouldn't come true. I said my sister would marry some duke of a minor province and she did. I knew my brother would be killed in a duel and he was." She paused and sighed. "All that I have said will come to pass. But some might not happen as you expect. Be careful." She turned and started to walk away. Eldrey grabbed her arm.

"And the part about you helping me? How will that happen?"

Kida's eyes softened and she smiled. "I see two ways. I will be there to give you advice, for I can also see people's intentions by seeing their futures. And…" she paused and to Eldrey's surprise blushed scarlet red. "And I will bear your heir." She turned and ran from the stables.

* * *

_Author Notes: Hey!! Ok, I just wanted to say that Kida's full name, Tenekida, is pronounced TEN-e-KI-duh. And the horse's name is pronounced KO-duh-MAR. Ok? Ok. BYE!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

**Chapter 5: Promises**

_Author Notes: LOL, this chapter is really boring and sucky and…well, sucky. :P I think it is crap, but what do you expect when you spend TWELVE BLOODY, LIGHT FORESAKEN HOURS in the damn car after you fell off a fucking runaway horse TWICE within about five damn minutes the day before? LOL, yes, I am cussing a lot today. I think I deserve it though. Koda was being a terd. Yeah, there is a story behind that, but I am not sure if I want to tell you guys. :P Maybe I will, someday. Hey, I am going to use the horse-falling thing sometime in my story. I am sorry Amber and Amanda for mixing Koda and Adamar's names for Eldrey's horse's name. Kodamar just sounds SO cool. BTW, Kodamar is basically an Arabian. I just figured that they wouldn't have the actual breed in Alagaësia. LOL, ok, later!!!_

_P.S. This chapter is all over the place. And REALLY LONG!!! LOL. Have fun!!!_

_P.P.S. Eldrey is such a player, it isn't even funny._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three days later*

Eldrey sat beside a fountain in the gardens of Tialdarí Hall. He leaned back and stared up at the midnight sky. Another hour and it would be a new day.

He had dragged himself through the banquet held in Princess Tenekida's honor this evening and had managed to only bump into the girl twice. That made a total of about six times in the past three days. He told himself he wasn't really _avoiding_ her, he was just trying to…to…keep some space between them. They both needed it. It was that simple, he thought.

Any one who walked by would have though he was part of the fountain. He had stripped off his formal dining clothes and wore only his white breeches. His skin was pale from living most of his life under the trees of Du Weldenvarden. He sighed and closed his eyes.

That girl had just barged into his life, telling him he would be the most honored of men. And to top it all, apparently she was going to bear his child. Eldrey had no intention of letting _that_ happen. But still…it wasn't like she was ugly or anything. She was actually more beautiful than most of the girls he knew in Ellesméra. But still, the principle of the thing was a girl shouldn't just tell you she was going to have your child ten minutes after you have met her.

A twig snapped and he shot up. Kida entered the clearing with the fountain and stopped when she saw him. Eldrey had to struggle not to stare. He hadn't noticed when she was wearing earlier and now he couldn't believe his eyes. Her dress was low cut, a pale greeny-blue that was much like his eyes. The simple, off one shoulder style suited her well. He had no doubt that the back was every bit as low as Hadassah's dress from three days ago. Her dragon flame hair was curled and rippled down her back, held away from her face with two silver combs.

"Oh. I am…I am sorry," she stammered. "I didn't realize someone was already here. I'll…I'll go…" She turned and started to leave. Eldrey raced after her.

"No, no. It's ok. I wanted to talk to you anyway. I mean…I uh…it's alright. Please, stay."

Kida turned and looked at him, her eyes wide. "You…you don't mind? That I would be here, I mean. It looked like you were…meditating or whatever you elves do for worship."

"Elves don't worship anything," Eldrey told her as he led her to a bench. "We don't believe that there are gods. Everything has an explanation for why it does what it does."

Kida smiled. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, like…like way people get sick from serious diseases. It isn't because the 'gods' have cursed those people. They were infected by a bug that you can't see, something incredibly tiny, but also incredibly dangerous."

"I already knew that," Kida said smugly. Eldrey sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright. You know how the dwarfish priests say that there are certain rocks that are alive?" Kida nodded. "Well, they aren't really alive. There are actually tiny creatures that live inside the rock, like coral and that is what makes them seem alive when someone with magic touches it with his or her mind."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It is amazing what can be explained by a little careful study." They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the stars. Then Kida spoke up.

"Eldrey…I want to apologize to you," she said quietly. Eldrey looked down at her.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't…I shouldn't have told you what I did earlier. You didn't need to know that."

"Kida, I have always said I would never find a mate, that I had no interest in finding one. I want you to know that what ever happens between us, if it ever does, I can't give you any assurances that I will…stay." He hung his head. "Also, I am…I don't have the best reputation around Ellesméra. Ask any of the girls around here. I wouldn't feel like I was doing the right thing for you…sleeping with you." He paused and took a deep breath. "I am sorry."

Kida cocked her head, eyeing him. "This…_gift_ has been more trouble to me then it has been helpful. I don't want to know what will happen to me. Not that I don't want to be with you, however short that time might be. I could care less about that. I just wish sometimes…that I didn't have to tell people everything I see."

"You have to tell?" Eldrey said curiously.

"Sometimes. Other times, I don't HAVE to, but it makes me feel better to do it."

"Oh." Eldrey leaned back and stared at the sky. "Kida, you don't mind, do you? That I am not able to stay with one person forever?"

"Eldrey, the world is made up of different kinds of people. We need people who are different. I don't mind, and I don't see why I should. If…when we are together, someday, I don't want any promises. I haven't asked for any and I won't ask for any for myself. I don't know how long it would last, but…but I DO know that our…liaison will result in a child. All I ask, now, for I will hold you to your word if you agree, is that you will take care of our child. Please. In my future…beyond that, my future is dark. I can't see what will happen, because I can not see my own future."

Eldrey sucked in his breath and let it out slowly. He knew he had no choice but to give his word, but he hated being backed into a corner. "Alright. I will." he paused and considered the words he was about to say. He took a deep breath and said in the Ancient Language, "I swear on my honor as a prince of the elves and son of the riders that I will look after any child that we have." Kida smiled.

"Thank you. That means the world to me." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

Eldrey was speechless. He had been kissed before, more times then he cared to remember. Each time, it had been automatic, something he did before he slept with a girl. But this time, with this girl, it was electrifying. This time, with this girl, it felt like he had never been kissed. He stared at her, incredulous.

"How…how d-d-did you do that?" he stammered. Kida looked at him like he was daft.

"It is called a kiss. Surely you of all people would know what that was."

"No. I…I don't know how to explain it. It felt like…like…" he scrambled to find the right words. "Like fire, I guess. I have never felt anything like it." He smiled slowly.

Kida grinned and leaned close. "I see. Well, how did you like that…fire?"

Eldrey's smile widened. "I liked it." He returned Kida's kiss and grinned when her eyes widened. She tried to pull away, but Eldrey refused to let her and continued kissing her.

Kida relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They remained like that for sometime, just kissing each other. Suddenly, Eldrey broke away. He stood and took Kida's hands.

"Come with me," he said softly. Kida smiled and but shook her head.

"No. I should be getting back." She rose and started to walk away. Eldrey caught her hand.

"Then, meet me here, tomorrow night. There is something I want to show you."

Kida hesitated then nodded. "I'll be here an hour after the sunsets." With that, she walked away. Eldrey sighed and lay back down on the bench. Life kept getting better and better, didn't it?

ééééééééééééééé

The next night, Eldrey met Kida at the fountain, just as she said she would. She wore her shirt and skirt/pants outfit. Eldrey smiled.

"You'll need those clothes where we are going."

"Ok. Let's just go."

"Alright." He led her out of the clearing, out of Tialdarí Hall and through Ellesméra. They continued deep into Du Weldenvarden. Thirty minutes after they had entered Du Weldenvarden, Eldrey stopped in the middle of a tiny clearing surrounded by huge oak trees.

"Here. Close your eyes." Kida eyed Eldrey curiously then obeyed. Eldrey checked to make sure she wasn't peeking then scurried up the tallest tree like a squirrel. He searched among the branches until he found what he wanted. He climbed down and spread a blanket on the semi-flat ground in the middle of the oak's roots. He took Kida's hands and led her to the blanket.

"Here. Sit." She did so and Eldrey sat behind her and let her lean back against him. He slipped something around her neck.

"Ok, you can open you eyes."

Kida opened her eyes and turned around slightly. Eldrey grinned at her. She reached up and touched her neck. She felt a thin chain. She slid her fingers down and paused when they touched a pendant. She fingered it and held it up to the dim moonlight to look at it.

The pendant was a dragon with its wings spread, lacquered blue and green. Two tiny gems were eyes and the horns were inlaid pearl. She looked up at Eldrey.

"What is this for?" Eldrey shrugged.

"I made a bet with my brother once. Brom is…more…traditional. One mate, et cetera. So, one day, Brom said he would do something really stupid that I can't even remember now, if I ever found a woman I would even consider staying with for longer then a few months." He paused and kissed her gently. "I just lost that bet."

Kida eyed him for several moments, weighing her response. Eldrey smiled, leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Kida studied his face for a while before speaking.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Part 2

**Chapter 6: Promises Part 2**

_Sweet!!! I had Rider's block for like…a month before I wrote chapter 4 and now I am just blazing along. I love it!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

"So that is it? You just expect me to believe that everything you just told me, that all that is a lie now?" she demanded. Eldrey started and opened his eyes.

"What do you mean? I just said I think I could stay with you longer then a few months. That doesn't mean I will stay forever. That just isn't me. I told you that."

"Urgh, you don't get it, do you?!" She scooted away and turned so she was looking him straight in the eyes. Eldrey was taken aback by the fire that lit her silver blue eyes. "When I first saw you, I felt my heart melt. I am twenty-two and I have had my heart broken before, Eldrey Mor'anr Calebsson. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. But, you say you can't stay with a woman longer then a few months. I see in the future that I will bear your son, and yet you _still_ refuse to see me as anything but another girl to sleep with. You see?? And now, you are saying that maybe I will be different, maybe you will stay longer then a few months. How long is that, Eldrey? A year? A couple of years? I will not be seen as a…a prostitute. Do you understand? I don't want to be different in that you will stay a year. I want to be different because I _am_ different, Eldrey. Can't you see that?"

Eldrey nodded slowly. "I can see why you are upset, Kida. But listen to me. I can't give you a promise that I will stay forever. I told you that. I am incapable of giving that promise. I told you that. I wish I could, but…"

Kida was on her feet in a flash. "I am not asking for that promise," she said coldly. "All I want is to know that you really love me. I refuse to sleep with any man who doesn't at least care for me. I made that mistake once; I will not do it again."

Eldrey's eyes widened. "Really? What happened?" he asked softly.

Kida looked away and sighed. "His name was Delmar. He was a young lord visiting my father's court from Alagaësia. I was seventeen, he was twenty-four. I thought he loved me, but it was all an act. I later found out he was married and had a baby girl. I have never felt so…used in my life. After that, I swore I would never sleep with a man again unless he cared for me." She sat down on the other side of the clearing. Eldrey ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Do you know why I am like this?" he questioned. When Kida was silent, he continued. "I was sixteen the first time I slept with a woman. I thought I was in love too. But then she left. It happened again and again. Finally, I decided I would leave before the girl would leave. I was nineteen then. From one end of Du Weldenvarden to another, you can ask most of the girls and several will say they have slept with me." He shrugged. "It is a habit now, Kida. 'Leave before you get hurt.' That is my motto."

Kida drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. She sighed. "I wouldn't hurt you Eldrey. Do you believe me?"

Eldrey studied her. Her flame red hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were bright, shining with unshed tears from her story. "I believe you, Kida. I want to try to stay, but I am not sure if I can. Can you accept that?"

"I already told you, I don't want any promises. I just want to know if you care for me. That is all. Do you understand that?"

Eldrey nodded slowly. "Kida, I do care for you. If I could, I would stay with you. As it is, will you take my promise that I will come back? Like you said, I love you. But, love isn't enough to make me stay."

Kida smiled slowly. "I will take that promise. I understand that you can't stay. How many times have we been over that?"

Eldrey smiled back and walked over to her. He knelt and wrapped her in his arms. "Too many times. Come on. Let's return to Ellesméra. It is almost midnight."

Kida's smile grew. "No. Let's get our horses and go for a ride. Have you ridden Kodamar yet?"

Eldrey laughed and picked her up bridal style. Kida giggled and hugged his neck. He started walking as he answered her.

"Very well. We will go riding. But you will ride with me. I know a place with a small waterfall. It is my place. I think you will enjoy it."

Kida nodded and fell silent. She listened to the beating of Eldrey's heart as he walked.

Before long, Eldrey had saddled Kodamar and swung up with Kida. He had packed the saddle bags with blankets, some food and a wineskin. He grinned when Kida wrinkled her nose at the wine.

"What is wrong with just plain beer?" Kida asked as Kodamar walked out of the stable. She was sitting in front of Eldrey. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing is wrong with it. But I prefer to have wine when I go somewhere with a lady."

"Liar. You just like the taste I'll bet."

"That to. But it isn't nice to call people liars," he said mock severely. Kida snorted.

"Oh be quiet." She stroked Kodamar's neck. "He enjoys a good run," she said hopefully. Eldrey laughed softly.

"I would let him run, but he has shod hooves. The metal would ring out against the roads. When we reach to forest, he can run."

"Alright." Kida leaned back against his chest.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Eldrey suggested. "It will be a while before we get there. Don't worry; I won't let you fall off."

"Oh, I know that. I trust you." She leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Water and Promises

**Chapter 7: Water and Promises**

_Author Notes: *Sigh* all my writing is sucky fluff and I can't figure out why. Maybe because of my boyfriend…who knows what goes on in my little head? I sure are hellfire don't. :P Anywho, yes, this fluff is going to be continuing in my story, so get used to it. If people don't like it *cough*Dead*cough*, well, to bad. This is my story and I can put what ever the hell I want in it. Dude, this is so random, but whatever. I just watched Legally Blonde 2 (don't ask why. I just did) and I laughed my butt off at the idea of a gay dog. But living with that stupid/smart/annoying blonde would probably do that to a dog. :P Anynoodle, anyone have any ways to cover up a cut on your eyebrow? I got it falling off that horse and covering it with cover up doesn't work. *Sigh* I though about just making it redder, but my mom would have a FIT if I did that. LOL. Anyway, on with the story!!! *Darth Vader's Theme, for no other reason then it is AWESOME!!* Oh!! Ok, my sister-in-law is a music teacher at a high school, right? Well, she told me that the director of the band, orchestra thingee is like, TOTALLY obsessed with Star Wars. So, the kids (kids, ha! High Schoolers I mean) had to learn the Star Wars Theme song and the Imperial March for the spring concert thing. And the director went out and bought an authentic Darth Vader costume, breather and all. So he went on stage IN THE DARTH VADER SUIT and conducted like that. Is that not AWESOME????? Sorry, I am obsessed with Star Wars right now. Ok. I am done. Oh man, it is 2:34 am. Yikes!!! *runs off to find more Dr. Pepper to keep her awake*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Kida awoke about an hour later to the sound of a waterfall. She opened her eyes and was enchanted by the sight of the cascading water in the moonlight. She started to sit up then realized her hair was pinned under…something. She turned carefully and blinked when she saw Eldrey lying next to her.

"Eldrey," she whispered. His eyelids flickered but didn't open. "Eldrey," she said a little louder. He groaned and opened one eye.

"It is too early to get up," he mumbled, closing his eye and turning over. Kida laughed and kissed him.

"It is a gorgeous day…night!! Get up!!" Eldrey sighed and sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Ugh. It is WAY too early to be up," he said sleepily. Kida smiled and stood up, stretching.

"Come on. Wake up." She started to unfasten her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Eldrey asked curiously. Kida laughed.

"Well, I see a lake. What better way to wake up a little then to go swimming?" She dropped her skirt and bound to the side of the water. "Come on, it can't be that cold!!" She climbed on top of a boulder and dove into the water. Eldrey waited for a moment as she swam around then ran and cannon balled into the water. Kida laughed as the splash hit her. The laugh turning into a shriek when Eldrey pulled her under. She came up spluttering and faked a swing at his head.

"That wasn't funny," she said haughtily. Eldrey laughed.

"Yeah it was."

Kida sniffed and swam away. Eldrey swam after her and grabbed her.

"Come on Kida. It was a joke."

"Oh I know that. Take that!!" She pushed him under and swam away again. Eldrey snorted the water out of his nose when he came up.

"You know, for someone who grew up in a hot kingdom like Surda, you swim very well," he commented as she swam around him, laughing.

"Oh, my father made sure all of us knew how to swim," Kida explained as she swam back to the shore. "He said it was a good skill to have, since not every place is as waterless as Surda."

Eldrey followed her to the shore. "I have to say I am glad. I am not a good instructor."

Kida laughed and gathered up her clothes. "Well, maybe you should stick to training horses."

"Maybe." Eldrey watched her struggle with the skirt, admiring her figure. Many of the elfish girls reminded him of saplings, so thin they could turn sideways and disappear in the foliage. Kida wasn't as thin but from the shape of her legs and arms, Eldrey could tell it wasn't fat that gave her her curving form, but rather well toned muscles.

He barely had any warning before Kida launched herself at him. He landed on his back in the dirt. Her right hand covered his mouth and she held a throwing star in her left.

"Shush," she whispered. Eldrey looked around as best her could and strained his ears for any unusual noises. They stayed like that for several minutes then Kida slowly got up.

"Sorry. I thought I heard something." She twisted her fingers and the star disappeared.

Eldrey dusted himself off. "You probably did. There are lots of semi-dangerous animals out here." He looked up at the sun that was shining through the trees. "We should be getting back. My parents are going to start wondering where we are."

They packed the blankets up and once again mounted Kodamar. This time Kida remained awake and they talked the whole way back.

No one was looking for them when they reached Ellesméra, so they returned Kodamar to the stables and returned to Tialdarí Hall. Eldrey considered going to find his parents, but decided against it when he discovered Brom was not in the Hall. He turned to Kida.

"My brother is gone. Whaddya say we make that promise a little more real?" He flashed a winning grin. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No. Not yet. I want to learn a little more about you. Please."

Eldrey frowned but nodded. "Alright. But, you have to know, it isn't often Brom is gone."

Kida grinned. "I realize that. It must be hard, having to share everything with your brother."

"Not really. Sometimes it is." Eldrey rubbed his chin and looked around. He drew Kida to a large chair and sat down, pulling her on his lap. Kida grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eldrey, I am only here for a short time, you know that, right?"

Eldrey nodded. "Aye. Only a month or so. How does your father expect you to learn to control your gift in such short a time?"

"I don't know. Papa believes that everything can be resolved with just a little studying. He thinks that a month will be more then enough time for the elves to help me."

Eldrey ran his fingers through her hair, thinking. "I can't think of anyone is Ellesméra that has your ability. Why did he think the elves could help?"

"Again, I don't know. Maybe Papa thought that since elves know a lot about magic, they could figure it out." Kida yawned. Eldrey grinned.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here." Kida nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. After a while, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Eldrey sighed and closed his eyes as well.

ééééééééééééééééé

It was early in the morning when Eldrey woke. He looked around and was surprised to find himself in one of the large chairs by the windows. He started to rise and paused. Kida's head rested on his chest. Her hair was tangled around his wrist and he didn't dare try to untangle it for fear that it would wake Kida up. He sighed. It didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. He played with her hair while he watched her sleep.

Kida stirred and Eldrey braced himself for an explosion. She raised her head and smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning," he replied, kissing her forehead. She yawned and wrinkled her nose, laughing softly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I am not sure." He glanced out the window. The sun was barely appearing over the horizon. "Early."

"Oh. Ok." Kida closed her eyes and, using him as a pillow, fell asleep again. Eldrey smiled and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reasons Love Leaves

**Chapter 8: The Reasons Love Leaves**

_Muahahaha!! I love it!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Caleb woke to a dagger at his throat. He looked up and was startled to find himself staring into a pair of blue-green eyes that were mirror-images of his own. The person's face was covered by a black scarf but a strand of blond hair had broken free of the scarf and dangled in the person's face.

"Who are you?" Caleb whispered. Beside him, Dail shifted and mumbled something in her sleep. Caleb prayed she didn't wake up soon.

"I am Avery," the person hissed. Caleb gasped. The voice was a ghost of a voice he had known long ago. "Your time is up, Rider."

"Wait," Caleb whispered. "Please, not here. I don't want my mate to wake up and find me dead next to her."

Avery laughed, a sound that reminded Caleb of bells. He knew that laugh as well. "She deserves it. And besides, I don't want to kill you. Not yet at least. First, tell me, are you really Caleb Hawkeyes of the Spine?"

Caleb blinked. No one had called him Hawkeyes in almost thirty years.

"Aye. But how did you know that name?"

Avery waved his question away. "Get up. I want to talk to you, see if I really should kill you."

Caleb did as ordered and they walked out to Caleb and Dail's main living quarters. Avery lounged in a cloth backed chair, looking all the world like she belonged there. Caleb seated himself in a chair near the fireplace, back to a wall.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked when the other remained silent.

"Do you remember a woman by the name of Lila SilverFingers?"

"I once knew a woman named Lila, but this SilverFingers is unknown to me. Who is she?"

Avery steepled her fingers. "The Lila you knew and Lila SilverFingers are one in the same. Or rather, they were."

Caleb sat up straight. "What do you mean? Is she alive?"

"No. She died five years ago. She gave me this, told me to find you." Avery pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Caleb who caught it in mid-air. He examined it.

It was a silver bracelet with dozens of small, silver attachments. A tag dangled from the latch. _Lila_.

"Why would she send this to me?" Caleb demanded. Avery's hand strayed to his scarf.

"Let me tell you a story, Rider. Once, an assassin who had fallen on hard times was attacked by a group of bandits. This assassin had not eaten well in several days, so she did not have the strength to fight them off. Then, a young man arrived and saved her. The young man invited the assassin to join him in his travels, not knowing who she really was. The assassin agreed and they travel together for several months. They became lovers and were happy." Avery paused and noted that Caleb had gone pale. Good. He recognized the story. She continued the tale.

"One day, the assassin received word that a new job was available. So she left her lover and resumed her life as an assassin. One day eight years later, by some trick of fate, the assassin, who was on another job, was found by her old lover. They spent a time together, but eventually parted ways. Two months later, the assassin discovered that she was pregnant. She was frightened, so she hid in a secret place. Seven months later, she gave birth to a daughter that looked exactly like a feminine version of her father. The assassin spent the next several years moving from place to place with her daughter, always avoiding the child's father, who had continued in his wandering. Then, the assassin decided it would be best if they stayed in one place. So, they disappeared into the Spine. When the girl was eighteen, her mother told her the story of her birth. She also told her what had become of her father. He had gone on to become a Dragon Rider and mates with the daughter of the Leader of the Dragon Riders, siring twin sons and a daughter by her. The girl swore he would find her father someday. And you can guess where the tale goes from there."

Avery watched as Caleb digested the story. She enjoyed watching the flashes of emotion that raced across the man's face. Hurt, confusion, angry and finally, wonder. Caleb leaned forward.

"Show me your face," he said softly.

Avery nodded and unwound her scarf.


	9. Chapter 9: Relations

**Chapter 9: Relations**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Avery unwrapped the scarf and let the hood fall back. Caleb was transfixed by her face.

In Avery's face, Caleb's features had been softened and there was no doubt she was a woman, but there was also no doubt she was Caleb's daughter. She had his blonde hair and her eyes gleamed green-blue in the firelight. Her ears were slightly pointed and pierced twice at the points. She also wore a small gold nose ring in her left nostril. She smiled to reveal pearl white teeth.

Caleb stared dumbly at Avery. One thought registering in his mind. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Avery mocked him. Caleb gathered himself and brought his face under control.

"Do you know why Lila never told me?"

Avery shrugged. "I told you. She was scared."

"Of what? Of me?"

"I don't know. I just told you the story she told me." Avery leaned back in her chair and watched the firelight play on Caleb's stunned features.

"Caleb?" Dail's voice startled him out of his stupor. He rose and took a step towards the bedroom. Avery raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mate. I need to talk to her." Caleb turned his back on the woman and went to Dail.

His mate was sitting up in their bed, looking confused.

"Is something wrong? I woke up and you weren't here."

"I'm…Dail, you need to come here." Caleb waited while Dail pulled on a night robe and padded out of the bedroom. He watched silently as she saw Avery and stopped in her tracks.

"Who are you?" Dail demanded, eyes never leaving the woman's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my lady Aiedail Shadeslayer. I am Avery SilverFingers. It is a pleasure to meet my father's lovely mate." Avery bowed low. Dail's eyes widened and she slowly turned to face Caleb.

"Father? Caleb, what is she talking about?" Her eyes plagued Caleb. Confusion, hurt and anger made her emerald green eyes snap.

"Dail, she claims to be my daughter. Lila's daughter." He waited for her to understand his words. "I never knew about her. She says she was born after I found Lila again." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Dail?"

"Get out." Dail's voice was cold as she faced Avery. "Get out and never come back. How dare you come here and try to pass this bunch of shit on us. Get out!!"

Caleb grabbed Dail's arm and pulled her to him. "Dail. I don't think she is lying. Look." He opened his hand and showed her Lila's death bracelet. Assassins wore them while they were working, to show their victims that they would soon be just another charm. Dail took one look at the name tag and her cold façade crumbled. She groped for a chair and sat down heavily.

"Oh gods," she whispered. Caleb glanced at Avery and was angered to see that the woman's face wore an unmistakable look of pleasure.

"Caleb, is it true? Is she really…really your daughter?" Dail whispered. Caleb sighed.

"I think so. Just look at her face Dail. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is."

Dail frowned. "Well then, I guess…we will have to…to introduce Avery as a part of the family."

Avery looked up sharply. "What? Excuse me, who ever said I wanted to be part of you family, madam Shadeslayer? As far as I am concerned, you, dear lady, are only my father's mate. You have nothing to do with me."

Caleb felt his anger rising. "Well, if I really am your father, then I will demand that you treat my mate with respect, Avery SilverFingers. Or perhaps you will change your name to Avery Calebsdaughter. Either way, I will let my other children know of you. I refuse to not let them know of you."

Avery's eyes narrowed. "Ah yes, what are their names, my brothers and sister? Eragon Brom, Eldrey Mor'anr and Hadassah Draumr, am I not correct? Well, I would watch Eldrey if I was you. The King of Surda might have a few choice words for him soon. Good night, _Father_." With that, Avery gathered her cloak and walked out of the room.

Caleb sat down heavily. He held his head in his hands and sighed. _Why did Lila never tell me? I had a right to know that I had a daughter. Gods, she has to be at least thirty. Damn you, Lila. You couldn't have found the time to send a message, or come find me to tell me I fathered a child?!?_

"What are we going to do?" Dail asked softly. Caleb looked up.

"I don't know. You aren't upset Dail?"

"Oh course I am upset!! I just found out that my mate has a daughter who is not mine that apparently he never knew about. Oh yeah, I am just peachy!!" She stalked around the room, muttering a few choice curses under her breath. Caleb watched her, knowing from experience it wasn't wise to talk to her just then. "Why didn't she tell you?" Dail finally asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't like we agreed never to see each other again. Rather, we just kind of…left our friendship. I don't know how to describe it. We just parted ways, you know?"

"Well, what are we going to tell _our_ children? That out of no where, an unknown sister has appeared? And an illegitimate sister at that."

Caleb sighed. "Dail, please. I am just as confused as you are. I don't know what we are to do." He gathered her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. "When the time comes, we will figure out what to do."


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**Chapter 10: Family**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Two days later*

Brom looked up through the leaves and sighed. Today was just not his day. First he had run into his worst enemy, the Rider of the dark green hatchling, Feron. Then Aurora had been called to her family's home for a sending off dinner, since they were to leave tomorrow. And then he had seen his brother with the Surdian Princess Tenekida. Eldrey's sleeping around had been the source of more then a few arguments between the brothers. And now Vervada was ignoring him because Saphira was teaching her some dragon mumbo-jumbo.

Brom picked up a rock and threw it into the brush. Life was boring right now. He paused when he noticed the brush moving more then it should, as if someone was backing away.

"Who is there?" he called. The brush moved again and a cloaked figure stood up.

"Greetings, Rider," the cloaked one said. "I am Avery SilverFingers. Who do I have to pleasure of addressing?"

Brom stood. "I am Brom Calebsson. What brings you to Ellesméra, Avery?"

Avery tossed her hood back. Brom took a step back.

"Family business," Avery said airily, enjoying the young man's look of disbelief.

"Who are you?" Brom demanded. Avery smile slowly.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Pity. Well, to give you my real name, I am Avery Calebsdaughter, Caleb Eldreysson's firstborn. And that would make you my younger brother."

Brom blinked and shook his head. "No. I am my father's firstborn. I am older then my brother Eldrey. Get away from me."

Avery's smile widened and she took a step forward. "Nay. My mother was Lila SilverFingers, Caleb's first love. I was born just after Caleb became a Rider. He never knew of me, but I can assure you I am Caleb's eldest."

"Prove it. Your face does not mean anything. I am my father's son, yet I look nothing like him. Prove you are not just a fake."

"Fine. My mother traveled with Caleb for eight months before leaving him in Melian. Ten years later, they met again in Daret."

"Aye. That is the story I have always heard." Brom examined the woman carefully. She was the exact replica of Caleb. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have convinced me. So, we are family, huh?"

Avery nodded. "Aye. But tell me, how old are you, Eragon Brom?"

"Call me Brom. I am twenty-five."

"Interesting. I am thirty-one. Your elder by six years. Interesting."

Brom frowned. "That is…interesting as you said. Tell me, Avery, where did you grow up?"

"In the Spine." Avery looked up. "I must go. I will be around. See you later, _brother_." With that, she turned and disappeared into the foliage. Brom stood stunned for a few minutes, and then Eldrey came crashing through the undergrowth.

"Hey, Brom, come on. Aurora is at the Hall looking for you. Kida and I are going to go riding. You guys want to join us?"

Brom blinked and glanced at his twin. "Uh…yeah, sure, we'll come."

Eldrey studied his brother. "You ok, Ahi? You look a little pale."

"I am fine. Come on, race you to the Hall." Brom took off, Eldrey close on his heels.

_Why didn't Father ever tell us about Avery?_

* * *

_BTW, I am pretty sure Ahi means brother in Hebrew, so yeah. :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Surda

**Chapter 11: Surda**

_Author Notes: Mwuhahahaha!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three Weeks Later*

"No!! No, no, no, a million times NO!!" Eldrey prowled around his room like a caged panther, a snarl on his face. Kida sat quietly in a chair by the window, a look of tried patience on her face.

"Why not? You have to meet him someday."

"Because I said no, ok?!" Eldrey growled. He came to a wall and turned, resuming his pacing. "I will not go and that is final!!"

éééééééééééééééé

Eldrey shuffled Kodamar's reins from his right hand to his left a week later and surveyed the castle before him. The Surdian Castle in Aberan. Kida's home. How in Alagaësia Kida had convinced him to come, he wasn't sure. He sighed. There was a problem when you couldn't stay firm in your decisions, he decided.

Brom and Aurora had left for Doru Araeba and Rider training three weeks before. Eldrey had watched them leave and felt the pleasure of finally being away from his brother's dragon. Vervada made him uncomfortable, like she knew something about him he himself didn't.

Then Kida had wanted him to come to Surda with her. He had argued with her for several days, coming up with several good arguments as to why he didn't want to go but in the end Kida had won. He still wasn't sure how, but she had. He shook his head. Maybe he was letting her get to close to him. He couldn't remember a time when someone besides his sister or mother had won an argument with him.

"Ready?" Kida came up beside him on her mare, Windswept. The mare had the same arched neck and dished face as Kodamar, but she was much smaller and a lovely chestnut color. She snorted as Kodamar tried to sidle up to her.

"No, but let's go. Kodamar, stop it!" Eldrey yanked on the stallion's reins to the right, away from the mare. Kodamar snorted but turned away. Kida laughed as Kodamar turned around in circles, Eldrey trying to make him obey him.

Kodamar had been nothing but trouble since about the third day of traveling. He had tried to throw Eldrey several times and more then once had purposefully held his breath so the girth was not tight enough. Eldrey cursed at the horse and threatened to chop him into tiny pieces every time the stallion had given him trouble. Kida had just laughed and said that all the Surdian Merlions, Kodamar's breed, were testy until they decided that they liked their owner. Eldrey had retorted that Kodamar was determined to be a pain in the rear and he was lucky he didn't have another horse; otherwise Kodamar would have been dead a long time ago.

"Come on Kodamar. Stop it," Eldrey growled as he struggled to get him under control. Suddenly Kodamar stood stock still and lifted his head, sniffing the wind. Then with a whinny of welcome, he took off full gallop towards the castle. Eldrey hung onto the reins and pulled back with all his might. Suddenly, the white stallion pulled up short. Eldrey wasn't ready for that and went flying over the horse's head, landing with a smack on the hard packed earth. A sharp pain ran up his right arm then his world flickered and went black.

éééééééééééééééééé

"Eldrey? Eldrey? Can you hear me? Eldrey?"

Eldrey's mind slowly started working again. He recognized Kida's voice and struggled to open his eyes. He managed to open them and flinched when the hot Surdian sun struck his eyes.

"Eldrey, thank the gods." Kida's face appeared in his line of vision, blocking the sun from his face.

"What…what happened?" he croaked. Kida smiled hesitantly.

"Kodamar bolted on you. Then he stopped and you went flying. And here I thought you were a good rider."

Eldrey groaned and struggled to sit up. He leaned on his right arm and gave a cry of pain, falling back on his back.

"I would be careful with that arm if I were you." A man appeared behind Kida. Eldrey flinched when he saw his dark features. He didn't need the golden band around the man's head to identify him. Ajihad, son of Orrin and Nasuada, king of Surda.

"Let me help you up," Kida offered, gripping his left arm. Eldrey leaned on her as he sat up and looked around. Kodamar stood not three feet from him, his head down, reins on the ground. Eldrey narrowed his eyes when he saw the horse.

"I'm going to kill that horse," he growled. Ajihad laughed, a pleasant sound. Eldrey flinched again. His head hurt like he had a hangover.

"Do not mind Kodamar. He is simply following his instincts. Had you been able to stay in the saddle, Kodamar would have feared you, for few people, elfish or human, can stay in the saddle when a Merlion decides he does not want him there." Ajihad held out his hand. "I am Ajihad Orrinsson, king of Surda. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Eldrey Calebsson."

Eldrey started to lift his right arm then dropped it when the pain started. "Wais heill," he spat out. Green energy enveloped his arm and the pain left. Kida smiled at Ajihad's stunned expression.

"You forget Papa, Eldrey is elf kind. He has magic." Kida smiled at Eldrey, who was concentrating on healing his other wounds. Ajihad frowned then quickly changed his expression.

"Yes. Well, welcome home daughter. And Eldrey, welcome to Surda." He gripped the younger man's hand and pulled him up. Eldrey nodded to the king and gathered up Kodamar's reins, muttering to himself about stubborn horses that had to much intelligence for their own good. Kida laughed and found Windswept's reins. Mounting, the three rode a little towards the castle and found Ajihad's guard waiting for them. The guards fell in behind the king, three men with their helmet visors down. Eldrey looked around nervously. Kida smiled and reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"Papa never goes anywhere outside of the castle without guards. He is a little paranoid about assassins." She smiled affectionately at her father.

"Oh. That is…interesting," Eldrey said, trying to be pleasant. In his own mind, he was cursing himself for presenting such a foolish image to the Surdian king. A great first impression he had given, lying in the dirt.

The castle was so much different from Tialdarí Hall, Eldrey just stood still for several minutes, trying to examine it all.

"Come on, let's get settled." Kida led Eldrey out of the courtyard and into the castle. Eldrey allowed himself to be dragged since his head was still a little fuzzy from his fall. Kida led him to a pair of large carved doors.

"These will be your quarters. My rooms are just around the corner. Get cleaned up and I'll be back in about an hour to take you to dinner." Kida kissed him on the cheek and left him to get dressed. Eldrey looked around and sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.


	12. Chapter 12: Riven

**Chapter 12: Riven**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Eldrey looked around his room. The wooden chairs, table and chest around the room were all made of a light colored wood. One whole wall was covered in books and scrolls. He studied the titles for a while before going to clean up.

An hour later, Kida knocked on his door and found him sitting in a chair by a large window, reading through a large book with a wooden cover that was inlaid with precious metals.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked as she took a seat by him. Eldrey looked up and smiled.

"I had no idea there were any copies left in Alagaësia outside of the Royal Library in Ellesméra. Domia abr Wyrda or the Dominance of Fate. This book is a complete history of our land. Where in Alagaësia did your father get this?"

"The illuminators made copies of this book when a single book made its way into my grandfather's library after the Fells Fyrn. Now each room has their own copy. My father plans to make more copies and send them off throughout Alagaësia." She smiled and patted the cover of the book. "I learned to read from this book. It is one of my favorites."

"Really? I would have thought you liked something like, The Lay of Laetri or The Shadeslayer of Teirm."

Kida laughed and took the book from him. "I like the Lay of Laetri. The Shadeslayer of Teirm is rather boring though. Come on, dinner is waiting."

She led him through the halls of Aberan Castle and into the dining hall. Eldrey paused to look at the carvings in the doors, but hurried after Kida when he saw she hadn't paused. King Ajihad was seated at the head of the table, a golden crown resting on his noble brow (WTH???). Kida bowed to him before taking a seat at his right hand. Eldrey bowed as well and sat next to Kida.

The meal was delicious, several dishes involved fish brought up from the coast. The feast lasted for several hours, during which time Eldrey met Kida's seven brothers and sisters and most of the royal court. By the end of the night, Eldrey was tired and fuzzy headed from the strong Surdian wine that seemed to have been flowing all night.

ééééééééééééééé

Ten days passed, each day filled with feasts, hunts and balls. Each night Eldrey fell into bed in the early morning hours. Nothing in Ellesméra had prepared him for this hectic lifestyle. He watched Kida and realized that she thrived on the chaotic rounds of festivities.

On the eleventh day Eldrey packed his belongings into his saddle bags. He slung them over his shoulder and left his rooms. He made his way to Kida's rooms.

"Come in!!" was the answer to his knock. He opened the door slowly, knowing from experience one of Kida's many animals might be hiding behind the door.

Kida was sitting by her windows with a book open in hr laps. Several dogs and cats were resting around the room. Her welcoming smile froze when she saw his bags.

"Where are you going?" she asked, putting her book down and standing. Eldrey put his bags down and patted the head of a large black and brown dog with a bobbed tail that had come to greet him.

"I am going home," he said.

"Why? The last party is tonight."

"That is why. Kida, I can't keep doing this. I am not cut out for all of these parties. I can't keep such late and early hours. I am sorry."

"I see." Kida turned to the window. "Can't you just stay one more night?"

Eldrey shook his head. "No. I have made up my mind. I am leaving now."

Kida sighed and tuned to him. Her eyes were wet with tears but she gave him a smile.

"Very well. I hope your journey is safe and you reach Ellesméra in good health." She held out her hand and Eldrey took it, pressed it to his lips then pulled her to him.

"I will come back," he whispered into her hair. "I swear it. I just can't do this right now." He tilted her face up and kissed her.

"I know. We will meet again soon, and at that time your future will be set and plans will begin." She turned her head and snapped her fingers. All around the room, dog heads popped up.

"Riven, heel."

The dog who had greeted Eldrey appeared at Kida's side. She smiled.

"I want you to take Riven with you. He will watch you and protect you."

Eldrey blinked. He knew how much Kida prized her dogs. For her to give him one…

"Kida, I can't take one of your dogs. They…you…"

"Please. I want you to take him. I have trained some of Riven's natural aggression out of him, but he isn't meant to be the dog of a Lady, no matter how unusual she is. He is a man's dog."

Eldrey sighed. "Alright. I will take him with me. But I promise you I will train him some more."

"Good." Kida kissed him then scratched Riven's head. "Goodbye."

Eldrey wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before I start bawling."

Eldrey nodded. He grabbed his bags and snapped his fingers at Riven. The dog looked at him to Kida. Kida turned her back on him and walked to the window. Riven whined but followed Eldrey out the door.

éééééééééééééééé

Kida watched from her balcony, which overlooked the stables and training fields, as Eldrey led Kodamar from the stables. He mounted and raised a hand to her. She returned the gesture and watched as he rode out of the gates. She wiped a tear away.

"Why do you cry, daughter?"

Kida spun around, eyes wide in shock that Ajihad had walked up behind her unnoticed.

"Isn't it usual to cry when someone dear to you leaves, Papa?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Ajihad's eyes traveled to rest on retreating form of Eldrey. "Just how dear to you is the elfish prince, Tenekida?"

"I love him, Papa. More then any person I have ever met."

"What? Even more then your papa?" Ajihad said jokingly. Kida smiled slightly.

"Oh Papa. I love you too. But I love Eldrey in a different way." She turned her eyes to Eldrey. "A very different way."

* * *

_Heehee!!!! So, Riven is like a rottweiler. That is the most guyish dog I could think of right off the top of my head. :D I have a rotty and they are AWESOME!!! :P Any doodle, bye!!!_


	13. Chapter 13: Together Again

**Chapter 13: Together Again**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Seven Years Later*

Eldrey pulled Kodamar up next to a rock outcrop. The column of dust that had arisen a moment ago seemed to have gotten closer. Now he could see a small figure at the base of it. He grinned and pulled out his bow. No one came near his home unless they wanted to die.

When Eldrey had returned to Ellesméra, he had gotten into an argument with his mother about his actions with Kida. She was more then suspicious that he had slept with the Surdian Princess, which he had not. This argument would have escalated to a full out fight had Eldrey not curbed his temper and walked out of Tialdarí Hall. Two days later he returned and packed all his belongings. Refusing to speak to anyone, he had mounted Kodamar, called Riven to his side and ridden out of Ellesméra. He had not returned.

Eldrey had found an oasis in the Hadarac near Kirtan. He set up his home there. Few people found him. The first few he had let leave to let people know where he was. When more people came, he started leaving clues that he wanted to be left alone. When that didn't work, he escalated to the next approach. He attacked anyone who came near. It had been six months since his last "visitor".

"Well, boy, we will have ourselves some fun before we kill this one, won't we?" Eldrey grinned down at the dog next to him. True to his word, Eldrey had trained Riven, though perhaps not in the way Kida had thought. The dog was now a ferocious watchdog. Few people got close enough to see Eldrey's home before Riven scented them and sounded the alarm.

Eldrey waited until the figure was close enough to see the color of the horse before he ordered Riven to attack. The dog bounded down the rock side and raced towards the victim. Eldrey was already savoring the idea of victory when Riven pulled up short of leaping for the horse's throat. Eldrey watched as the rider dismounted and held out a hand to Riven. The dog sniffed it then started barking and tried to jump on the person. Eldrey cursed and wheeled Kodamar around so they could descend to the desert floor. The dog would only have such a reaction to a person he knew well and if that was so, Eldrey would have to take care of getting rid of the intruder himself.

The rider looked up when Eldrey approached him on foot. He threw back his hood. Eldrey pulled up short when a wave of dragon fire red hair cascaded from the hood.

"Kida?"

Kida smiled. "Hello Eldrey. Nice to see you too."

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing." She pulled a scroll from Windswept's saddle bags and handed it to him. "This is from your brother."

Eldrey's lip curled. He tossed the scroll away. "What brother?"

Kida's eyes saddened. "You really did it, didn't you? You left your family. I can't believe it. I refused to believe that you would kill someone either, but who can tell what a crazed elf will do?"

Eldrey's narrowed at her words.

"I am not crazed," he snarled. "I tried all the other approaches I could think of. Asking them nicely to leave me alone didn't work; trying to scare them off didn't work either. So, I gave them one last chance then started to reinforce my desire for solitude. Is it so difficult to understand that I might want some place to be alone?"

"No. But did you have to KILL people? I mean, couldn't you just have tried a little more?"

"No. Nothing else worked." He glanced up at the sky. It would soon be midday.

"Come with me. Let's get out of the sun." He turned and led her back to his home.

Eldrey had cultivated all the plants in the small oasis and they now grew to a semi-large size. He took Windswept's reins from Kida and tied her up next to his hut. Kodamar, who had been well disciplined over the past seven years, dropped his head and started cropping at the short desert grass, slowly turning in a circle around a wooden stake that had caught the end of his reins. Eldrey watching the horse with pride.

"Ok Kida," he said after a while. "Why did you really come?"

Kida smiled sweetly. Eldrey had no chairs in his hut, so Kida sat gracefully on the floor. Eldrey flopped on his stomach next to Riven, who turned over to have his belly rubbed.

"Eldrey, when I told your future that first day we met, I never intended for you to try to avoid it by hiding here. No, don't try to deny it Eldrey; I know what you are doing. Do you think that by hiding here you can avoid the future? That by sitting out here in this wasteland, your destiny will just go away? Eldrey, the makings of greatness are in you, just waiting for you to discover them. Please, don't waste them."

Eldrey sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Kida, you don't understand. My mother, my father, my brother, even my sister, _my sister_, Kida, the one who has always tried to see good in me, think I slept with you during the time you were in Ellesméra. I know I don't have the best reputation in Du Weldenvarden, but I have never _lied_ about a relationship. They don't believe me when I say we didn't sleep together. How can you expect me to go back to that? No, I won't."

"Eldrey. Please. I am not asking you to go back to Ellesméra. I am not even asking you to go see your family. All I am asking is that you leave this desert. I have another message for you. You remember my prophecy that you would over throw the old order? That is about to come true." She pulled out another scroll and handed it to him. He unrolled it and studied the writing. After a moment, he looked up, eyes wide.

"This is a plan to overthrow the Riders."

"Yes."

"All the Riders."

"Yes."

"There are complete maps and details here."

"Yes."

"Why? Where did you get this?"

"Eldrey, this plan has been worked on for years. We were just waiting for the right leader to come along. That leader is you, Eldrey Calebsson. We need you. The time of the Riders passed with Galbatorix. They aren't needed here."

Eldrey studied the scrolls again. It was all laid out. All he had to do was say yes and he would be leading this rebellion.

"Why me?" he asked without looking up. Kida smiled.

"You are the kind of leader we need. Young, charismatic, but knowledgeable in battle tactics and about the Riders." She laid a hand on his arm. "Eldrey, you can't run from this. Even if you refuse it now, you will eventually accept."

Eldrey continued studying the scrolls. Eventually he looked up and sighed.

"I need to think on this Kida. If I agree… IF I agree, I will be attacking my family and people I have known my entire life. That isn't something you do on a whim." He rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Kida. Then he stood and started going through the chest that was pushed against the far wall. "Hungry?"

Kida laughed. "Yes, thank you." She took the food Eldrey offered her. As they ate, she looked around, studying Eldrey's home.

"Is that where you sleep?" She questioned, pointing to a hammock. Eldrey nodded.

"Aye. It is comfortable."

Kida walked over to it and swung it a little. "Doesn't seem very comfortable."

"Well, I guess it is something you get used to."

Kida turned back to Eldrey, a look of questioning in her eyes. "What else have you gotten used to over the past five years? What else are you ready to get used to?"

"I have gotten used to being considered an outcast from my breol. I have gotten used to living off the few plants that grow here. I have even gotten used to eating the occasional animal when there is nothing else.

"As to what I can get used to, after defiling the most sacred rule of my race, I think anything is possible."

"Really?" Kida cocked her head at him. Her eyes glittered and she smiled. "Could you get used to being the leader of a rebellion?"

"You aren't going to give up, are you?"

Kida laughed. "You know me. Once I set my mind to something, it is hard to turn away. Besides, it is your destiny, your fate, to lead this rebellion."

Eldrey looked around his home. There wasn't anything there that he wanted to take with him beyond his original belongings. "Alright Kida. I'll go with you. But I am warning you, I am not sure if I am going to stay. Besides, isn't fate a little outdated?"

Kida smiled. "No. Fate is never outdated. Fate is what makes the world turn around." She walked to him and kissed him. "She is never outdated."

* * *

_Corny, corny, corny. *sigh* :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Reavstone

**Chapter 14: Reavstone**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Eldrey and Kida set out the next morning for Reavstone, the place where the Rebels were gathered for a meeting. Eldrey grumbled about getting a late start, since Kida insisted they eat breakfast before they left. The sun was just rising when they set out.

The trip was long, since Eldrey had forgotten many normal things, like how to greet a dignitary, so Kida had to reteach him. He continued to grumble about things taking to long, but secretly he was glad the trip was long. He still wasn't sure if he absolutely wanted to join this rebellion.

"Kida, why did you join the rebellion?" Eldrey asked one night while he was making dinner. Kida looked up from setting out their bedding.

"I can't really remember. For as long as I can remember, I have heard talk about how the Riders are no longer needed, about how easily they are corrupted."

"Where did you hear that?" Eldrey was appalled. True, the Riders were becoming more of a dominant force in Alagaësia, but they were not easily corrupted.

"My brother told me that, I believe." Kida shrugged and sat next to the fire. She stared into the flames. "It is something that I have always believed in. Eldrey, this rebellion has been many years in the planning. I hope you understand that."

"I understand. What I don't understand is why you of all people would be a part of this. I mean, isn't it against the Surdian pacifist views?"

"There is a time and a place for being a pacifist. There is also a time and a place for action. This is that time." She looked up at the sky then turned to Eldrey. "Come, let's get some sleep. If we really try, we can reach Reavstone by this time in two days.

ééééééééééééééé

Eldrey wrinkled his nose in disgust when they reached Reavstone. The "city" was little more then a fishing village. The smell of rotting fish and various oils nauseated Eldrey, who was used to clean desert smells. He pulled up his hood and wrapped the edge of his cloak around his mouth.

"How can you stand it?" he questioned Kida. She shrugged.

"You learn to ignore it. Don't worry; we won't be here for long." She led him into a depleted old shack that smelled strongly of fish. Eldrey struggled not to throw up.

"Who enters?" A whisper reached Eldrey's ears. It was so soft he wondered how Kida could hear it, since her ears were as sharp as an elf's. But she did.

"Tenekida Ajihadsdaughter and Eldrey Mor'anr Calebsson."

A shadow detached itself from the far wall. "What is the password?"

"Andlát." Eldrey shivered when he heard the password. Andlát, the name of the Shade that had kidnapped himself and his brother when they were children.

"Welcome back Tenekida." The shadow threw its hood back. Eldrey gasped when he saw the face of their welcomer. It was Caleb's face, though on a woman.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She smiled and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"Greetings Eldrey. I am Avery Calebsdaughter. Of course you wouldn't know me, since we have different mothers. My mother was Lila SilverFingers."

Eldrey got over his shock and nodded.

"Somehow, even though I know, I should be, I am not surprised that my father had another child." He touched his fingers to his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Avery."

Avery's eyebrow rose. "I beg you pardon?"

Kida stepped in. "It is an elfish greeting, Avery. The proper response is mor'ranr lífa unin hjaryta onr."

"Oh. You elves are so curious." Avery copied Eldrey's finger gesture and stumbled through the greeting.

"Why are you here, Avery?" Eldrey asked.

"Not here. Follow me." Avery led them out of the hut and out of the village and into the forest. Eldrey breathed deeply of the forest smell. He pressed himself against one of the giant oaks in the forest.

"I haven't been near a forest in seven years. Allow me my moment," was his reply to Kida's question of what in Alagaësia was he doing. He remained there for a few more moments then pushed himself away.

"Ok, I am done. Now, where are we going?"

Avery stifled a laugh and led the way into the forest. Eldrey tried to keep from staring at the trees, after all, he had been raised in a forest, and it wasn't like he had never seen a large group of trees. But somehow, the forest seemed to call to him. He paused beside an oak and laid a hand on the bark.

"These trees mourn for something. What is it?"

Kida's face saddened and Avery turned away.

"What? What is wrong?"

"Eldrey…" Kida bit her lip as she searched for the right words. "The Rider's destroyed half of this forest last year, looking for one person. One person, Eldrey. Such destruction can not be allowed to continue. Had that fugitive gone into Du Weldenvarden, do you think they would have destroyed half of the Guarding Forest to get him?"

Eldrey shook his head. "No. Grandmother would not have allowed it. But…Grandfather would not have allowed this destruction!! He…all Riders respect life, even if it is in the form of plants. They are attuned to nature; to destroy the forest would…"

"Eldrey, I was there. I saw it happen." Avery's eyes hardened. "I have a little magic, inherited from our father. Even I, who has never really practiced magic, felt the forest dying. Do you see why we fight? We can't let the Riders continue their misdirected rule."

Eldrey's mind rejected the thought of the Riders destructiveness. "Then we can change the Rider's policy."

Kida shook her head and smiled sadly. "How? You said so yourself when we first met, you can't get a dragon to hatch for you. Both Avery and I have touched the eggs. None hatched. There is no way we can change the Riders."

Eldrey shook his head. "This is all wrong. But, I can't back out now, can I?" He took one look at Kida and Avery's faces and knew the answer. "Alright. I'll join you."


	15. Chapter 15: Leader

**Chapter 15: Leader**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three Weeks Later*

Eldrey took one look at the mirror and sighed. He had taken command of the Rebels two weeks ago and Kida insisted that he dress as a commander. His deep blue tunic was edged in silver and his old sword belt had been replaced with a tooled leather belt. She had even cut his hair. He looked every inch the commander-in-chief of an army. And he hated it.

"Commander, the council is waiting." Eldrey's steward, his _steward_, opened the door to tell him. Eldrey sighed again. The man reminded him of a rat, gray haired with beady little eyes.

"Tell the bloody council they can sit on their asses all day. I will be down when I am finished with these reports."

"Yes sir." The little man scurried from the room. Eldrey sat at the giant oaken desk and ran his fingers through his close-cropped hair. Maybe he should just leave. It would save him a lot of trouble.

"What a nightmare." Just the previous week, another attack had taken place against the forest. Eldrey had had to close his mind to his surroundings at the waves of death that rolled over him from the forest. He had lost fifty good archers and soldiers to the dragon fire that had burned another good portion of the forest. They would have to leave soon.

"I can't keep this up," he said to himself.

"Sure you can." Kida slipped into the room and made her way to his desk. Eldrey smiled slightly at her.

"Kida, I am not cut out for this. Come on; please tell me your visions are different." Kida shook her head and perched on the edge of his desk.

"Eldrey, you need to have faith in yourself. One defeat doesn't mean you are a bad commander."

"Kida, yes, one defeat doesn't. But that defeat came a week after I was appointed to commander. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Eldrey, I see in your future that the Riders will one day bow to you. You will be hailed as the liberator of Alagaësia. And our son…"

"Kida. Please, not now." Eldrey sat back in his chair and sighed. "I don't need to be reminded right now. Each day, I am reminded about that when I wake up. Right now, we need to concentrate on conserving our troops and getting our people out of this forest."

"Fine. Have you thought of anything? By the way, the council is sitting on their asses waiting for you." She smiled. "You shouldn't insult the council like that."

"Bah. They are a bunch of ninnies, all they talk about is foolish battle plans that the Varden used against the Usurper over seventy years ago. Grandfather would recognize them in a heartbeat."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. Anything BUT those ideas." He started to pace. "Grandfather and Father were the ones to teach me and Brom strategy. Few, if any men living can beat Father at strategy…" he paused and turned to Kida. "That's it!!" He started pawing through the desk. Kida looked on with amusement.

"What? What is it?"

"Father taught me everything he knew about strategy and battle tactics. I have it all here, in my head. Kida…no, you don't have magic. Ummm…is Avery still in the stronghold?" Kida nodded and he grinned. "Good. Can you send someone to find her?"

"Yes, of course, but what…?"

"There isn't time to explain. Just find Avery will you?" He grabbed sheaves of paper and started writing. Kida shook her head, but went to find Avery.

Avery hurried into the room and was puzzled to find Eldrey writing furiously. She glanced at Kida, who shrugged.

"Kida said you needed me?"

Eldrey looked up and beamed. "Yes. You said you have a little magic?"

"Yes. I don't know much of the Ancient Language, but…"

"That doesn't matter. Can you get into someone's mind?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"Good! I need you to get into mine."

Avery's eyes widened. She looked back at Kida, who was staring at Eldrey in shock.

"Eldrey, now you need to think this through. I can't just…"

"You can and you will. Father taught me everything I know about battle tactics. I need to you search my mind and find those memories. Come on Avery."

"You're crazy. Kida, tell him he is crazy."

Kida stared at Eldrey for while. "You're crazy," she finally said. Eldrey grinned at her.

"So people tell me. Come on, just do it!!"

Avery sighed. "I am going to regret this. Alright, open your mind." She shut her eyes and concentrated on finding Eldrey's mind. Once she located it, she knocked on his mental 'door'. Eldrey let her into his mind and she started to search. The first thing she found was a memory of him and Kida. She hurriedly shoved that aside, disgusted. After searching through several dozen memories, she finally found the one she wanted.

_*Twenty Years Earlier*_

_Caleb pointed to a spot on the map. Eldrey and Brom watched him, knowing there would be test soon._

_ "If the cavalry is here and the foot soldiers are here, what would be the best way to attack this group of men?" Caleb asked the twelve year olds. Eldrey frowned as he studied the map._

_ "If the enemy is here and they have half again as many as we do, then we have to conserve troops. We can do several hit and retreats before our troops are depleted."_

_ Caleb smiled and ruffled Eldrey's hair. "Good job. Now Brom, you answer the next one. If…"_

_*Back to Present*_

Avery slowly withdrew from Eldrey's mind. His eyes fluttered then opened slowly and he grinned.

"Got it!!!" He turned back to his papers and continued writing. Avery and Kida exchanged puzzled expressions.

"Would you mind telling us what all this is about?" Avery said. Eldrey looked up.

"I have all the knowledge of my father in my head. All I had to do was get someone to retrieve it, which Avery did. Therefore, I now have those memories at the front of my mind. I have to write down everything before I forget it again." He returned to his writing.

"Ok, sure, whatever you say commander." Avery backed out of the room looking slightly confused. Kida shook her head and left the room as well, though she just went to make sure lunch and dinner were delivered to Eldrey, for she knew he most likely would forget to eat otherwise.

It was well after midnight when Kida walked up to Eldrey's study. He was still scribbling away furiously, a mountain of paper on the floor next to him.

"Eldrey." He looked up briefly then returned to his work. "Eldrey come to bed. You need to sleep."

"Not right now. I have to finish this…"

Kida sighed and walked to his desk, took the quill out of his hand and hid it behind her back.

"No. You have worked enough today. If you need to get those memories again tomorrow, I am sure Avery will be happy to retrieve them. Right now, you need sleep. Just because you are the commander doesn't mean you always have to keep ungodly hours." Eldrey sighed.

"Fine. But as soon as the sun comes up, I am going back to work."


	16. Chapter 16: Brom

**Chapter 16: Brom**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom looked out across the forest. The rebels were in there somewhere, licking their wounds and regrouping. He ran his hands through his hair.

Few young Riders were allowed to take command of a large mission so soon after their graduation. Brom was lucky to have pulled this assignment. But he regretted that in fulfilling his mission, he had had to burn down part of the forest.

_What is wrong little one? _Vervada's voice entered his thoughts. Brom gazed at the opal dragon and smiled.

_Nothing more then usual, friend of my heart. I still don't see why we have to destroy this forest, but Grandfather ordered us to use whatever force necessary to retrieve this man._

_ Well, I am still refusing to use my fire on those trees._ Vervada snorted. _Imagine. Such a waste of natural resources._

_ I know. But what are we to do? Grandfather…_

_ Grandfather, smandfather. Are you going to be ruled by what Eragon says all of your life?_

_ Vervada, he IS the Head Rider. We HAVE to obey him. _

_ Humph. _A curl of smoke escaped the dragon's nostrils. Brom looked around and smiled when a black speck appeared on the horizon.

_Gaidan is back. _

The black fanghur dropped to the ground and cooed. Vervada snorted.

_He says the rebels are regrouping not far from here. But there aren't as many as there should be._

_ Hmmm…seems this new leader really is good. I wonder…_

_ Gaidan says the man at the head of the column had yellow hair. He rode a white horse and had a black dog by his side. The rider next to him had long red hair and rode a gray horse._

_ Interesting. Few men have dogs that they would take into battle. I wonder who it is._

_ Gaidan says that he thinks they will attack soon. _Vervada's emerald eyes gleamed. _We will taste the blood of the rebels tonight._ She licked her scaly lips.

_ Wow Vervada, since when are you such a sadist? _Brom teased. Vervada snorted and nudged Gaidan who cooed again.

_He says that most likely, it will be a two way attack, one on each side._

_ Alright. _Brom looked around him at the five Riders around him.

"Mount up! We are expecting an attack before nightfall."

The other Riders hurried to strap on armor and fasten neck and face plates to their dragons. Brom grinned as he buckled on Vervada's armor. Tonight they would taste the blood of their enemies.

ééééééééééééé

"Did the dragon see anything else?" Kida questioned the guard. The man shrugged and Kida sighed.

"How do you know that was a dragon?" Eldrey said as he entered the room. Everyone in the room snapped to attention.

"It had to of been, Commander," the guard said. "There are no other creatures in Alagaësia with that shape."

"Nay. There is one other race." Eldrey grinned and stroked his sword hilt. "Fanghurs."

Kida laughed. "Commander, the fanghurs have been dead for years. When was the last reported sighting of a live fanghur?"

"Why, Tenekida is that doubt in your leader I hear in your voice?" Eldrey laughed. "I grew up in Ellesméra. My mother was Aiedail Shadeslayer, daughter of Eragon Shadeslayer. About the time I was a year old, Mother brought a fanghur hatchling to Ellesméra. The little black devil attached itself to my brother, now the Rider Brom. Gaidan is old now, but I would know that form anywhere. No council would let a Rider of a dragon the size of Gaidan out of the citadel on a mission. No, that was no dragon. Since Brom graduated, Gaidan has been his scout, one he knows he can depend upon."

Kida's eyes widened. "Are we still to attack?" Eldrey nodded.

"Aye. The attack will proceed as planned." He walked away, leaving his officers and Kida in silence. Kida hurried after him.

"Eldrey, you can't be serious. Brom graduated with honors in all of his classes. We are facing a military genius. We should retreat."

Eldrey rounded on her, eyes flashing sparks of blue fire. "He is also my brother, my _twin_ brother. I know how he thinks. Plus, you don't think I spent seven years in the desert doing nothing do you?"

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

Eldrey chuckled. "Brom used to talk about a flaw he found in the Rider's attacks. He spent years trying to correct that flaw. I can assure you, he will use the attack forms he came up with. And when he does…BAM!!!" Eldrey slapped his hands together. "We can use his own knowledge against him."

Kida laughed and clapped her hands. "Perfect!! You are a genius!!"

"And the best part is, he won't see it coming!! No one knows I am here, and even if they did, I doubt he would realize I know his plans." Eldrey smiled. "Tonight will be a victory, I know it."


	17. Chapter 17: The New Eldrey

**Chapter 17: The New Eldrey**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom smiled as Vervada lifted off. He watched as the other Riders took to the sky and circled the forest. Just as the last hints of color left the night sky, a fireball flew from the forest and struck the dragon next to Vervada in the chest. The dragon tumbled head over heels then righted and continued flying. Brom frowned as more fireballs flew up and struck the dragons. For a moment, the six Riders and dragons were in chaos as they flew left and right, dodging the fireballs. Finally, they managed to get away. Vervada roared and pulled ahead, diving down to the forest. She opened her mouth and a raging inferno leapt from her mouth, the fire white with sparks of blue and silver. The fire engulfed a portion of the forest and Brom's ears picked up the screams of dying soldiers.

_No one tries my own trick against me. _Vervada snarled. Brom smiled grimly.

_Come on Vervada, one more time might do them in._

The opal dragon dove again and repeated the attack. This time, Brom's mind caught a flicker of a familiar mind. He reached out and located it. It was in the middle of the inferno, yet it wasn't screaming in pain or dying.

_Eldrey!!_

Vervada snorted and opened her mouth to flame again.

_What are you babbling about, Brom? We have a battle to win._

_ Eldrey is down there!! I thought he was still out in the desert._

_ Well, apparently he showed his true colors and went to join the rebels._

_ Don't talk that way Vervada, it doesn't become you._ Brom reached out with his mind and 'knocked' on Eldrey's mind. The barriers remained firm and no answer came. Brom sensed another presence nearby. A female presence. He tried to enter that mind to get Eldrey's attention. It did. A mental spike drove into his mind and he reeled back.

_Stay away from her, _brother, _and I might let you live. Touch her again and Vervada will pay for you._

Brom gasped at the words. The Eldrey he knew was seldom violent. This Eldrey was like a completely different person.

_Drop it Brom, we have a battle to win!!!_

_ Fine. But afterwards, I want to talk to the one the rebels call "Commander". I think it might be Eldrey._

The battle raged on. The rebels were much better fighters then Brom remembered. Vervada was shot in the wing and was forced to land so Brom could heal her. Before he was able to mount, a group of warriors surrounded them. Vervada and Brom fought them off, but by the time they were through, the battle was over. All the dragons had suffered wounds to one degree or another. Brom was given a damage report and grimaced. One Rider had been captured when a fire ball hit his dragon had he was unseated. The dragon was currently half unconscious, which suggested that the Rider was unconscious.

"I want a meeting with the Rebel leader," Brom told his second, a woman with a spring green sword. "I think it might be my brother and if so, I can hopefully turn the tables on him." She nodded and passed the orders to the Rider who was in charge of the captive Rebels. He sent one Rebel back into the forest with the message. Soon afterward, Brom felt Eldrey make mental contact.

_I will meet you at the edge of the forest in one hour. Your dragon stays at the camp. You may bring one other Rider, I will bring my second. Failure to comply with my terms will mean death for the Rider we have. Don't test me, I will kill him myself. That is all._

Before Brom could react, Eldrey withdrew from his mind and Brom was unable to find him. He sighed. So much for trying to turn the tables his way.

éééééééééééééé

Eldrey eyed the captive Rider. He was a Rider of nine years. Eldrey knew him well, had grown up playing with him. Yet he and his dragon had personally destroyed part of this forest, had willfully done it. He was the enemy. Eldrey had no qualms about killing him if Brom refused his conditions.

éééééééééééééé

Brom and his second stood just out of range of any arrows shot from the forest. It had been an hour since Eldrey's contact.

_Good. You came with only one person. So did I. _Brom peered into the trees and saw the three forms materialize from the dense foliage.

_I thought you said you only had one other person._

_ I brought…bargaining material._

Brom stepped forward until he was about three yards from his brother.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. Eldrey smiled.

"What, no greeting? Fine. I am doing this because for the first time in my life, I found something that actually means something to me." He gestured behind him and his second pulled the Rider forward. "Garjzla." Brom gasped at the bruises that showed in the magical green light that emitted from Eldrey's palm.

"How could you do this??!!" Brom roared.

"He looked like that when we found him. I didn't have to energy to heal him in addition to all the others, all _my _people who needed it. If you accept my terms, you might get him back and then you can heal him to your poor heart's content."

"Eldrey, what happened to you? You would never have…"

"Don't spout never haves to me, Eragon Brom. I know what I fight for. Do you?"

"I fight against Rebels who would take away from the peace that is in our land."

"Don't give me that. You Riders live in Doru Araeba and spout all that peace shit. Have you ever had anything that was taken away from you, Brom? No. You have Vervada and the respect and love of everyone in Alagaësia."

"And you? You could have all the respect and honor you wanted if you just changed sides. You obviously know a lot about the Rebels. You…"

"What I lost was my face and honor. _Mother_ stripped it of me when she refused to believe I had not done anything improper with the Surdian Princess. I further lost it when I was forced to protect my privacy and kill trespassers."

"You could redeem yourself. You could…"

"I chose this and nothing can sway me. I came here to give you my conditions, not to bandy words with you."

"Fine. I will listen."

"First off, you will withdraw your dragons and Rider and return to Doru Araeba. You will drug the dragon of this Rider and leave her. My people will take her to our fortress, where she shall stay until we see fit to free her and her Rider. And you will give Caleb and Eragon this message. The free people of Alagaësia demand that the Riders leave this land and never return. Otherwise, the Rider dies."

"I can't accept these terms. I must get my Rider back."

"Is that your decision?" Eldrey asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Fine." Eldrey motioned behind him. The woman holding the Rider dropped him onto the ground. For a moment, Brom thought they would release him. Then she jerked her knife free.

"NO!!" Brom stepped forward but the woman was quicker. She sliced the Rider's arm to the bone. Brom stared in horror at the blood that gushed from the wound.

"You animal!!" Brom roared. Eldrey's eyes saddened for a moment.

"I told you. Failure to agree to my terms would result in harm to the Rider. You have until dawn to give me your decision." He placed a hand over the wound and healed it. "Refuse again and the Rider dies." With that, he and the woman walked back into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

**Chapter 18: Decisions**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom held his head in his hands. He had about an hour left until the deadline. He didn't doubt that Eldrey would kill the Rider. The others were arguing about their next move. Brom know what he had to do, but the thought of leaving a fellow Rider behind made him sick.

_Vervada, why does nothing makes sense anymore? When we left Doru Araeba, it was clear. Wipe out the rebellion. Simple enough. And now..._

_ Now you are forced to confront your fears. You have alwys wondered what would happen if you faced your brother, no?_

_ Well yes, but never like this. The idea of leaving Roland...I think I'll be sick, Vervada. I can't do it._

_ Sometimes, we have to do what we hate to get the desired effect. Like the time you got that wound that became infected. You wanted nothing more than to leave it alone, yet you knew the healer had to cleanse it._

_ That is completely different Vada. I can't just leave Roland here. And why didn't he demand I stay? That is what I would have done._

_ Perhaps he knows, if he had, he would have hesitated killing you if the Riders refused to agree._

_ Eldrey would have to problem killing me if he thought he was right, Vervada._

_ Maybe he was afraid you would convince him to leave the Rebellion._

_ Maybe. _He sighed. Vervada curled up around the rock he was sitting on, her opal bulk glittering even in the night. Brom laid a hand on her head. _You know what we have to do._

_ I know Brom. I am sorry._

_ I am too._ Brom stood up and Vervada gently lifted him from the rock.

"We are going to fulfill Eldrey's demands," he said loudly. The other Riders looked up.

"Surely you are joking," Zera Darklights, his second said. Her sword was a pale spring green that matched her eyes. She was a human Rider and her dragon had hatched around the time Vervada had. Brom noticed her waist long black hair was out of its usualy braid and wondered idly if it was curly from the braid or just natural. Amazing what you thought of at times.

"No, I am serious. We pull out and go back to Doru Araeba. Grand...Rider Eragon will want to know about this."

"You know what I think?" Berin, a husky human with a bright yellow sword at his side with forty years as a Rider under his belt stood up. "I think you ust don't want to have to face your brother. What kind of Rider ar you, _boy_, that you will leave a comrade in need?"

"I am doing what I think is right, so we don't get a Rider killed," Brom hissed through clenched teeth then turned his back in the man. "I will give Eldrey my decision and then we leave. Pack up." He left the camp, back ridged, eyes looking straight forward to avoid the hate filled glares the others gave him. Zera hurried after him.

"Don't listen to them. They are just worred about Roland dying," she said as she fell in step with him. he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Zera, thanks for trying to lie to help, but I think I know what they are really mad about. Every single one of them is older then ma and have been Rider's longer than me. I am just the hotshot kid whose granfather gave him this assignment because he could. I don't know what I am doing here!! I am just following my insticts and look where they got us!"

"Eragon Brom Calebsson, you stop wallowing in your misery this instant!!" she snapped. Brom eyed her warily, that tone was the same his mother used when she was angry. "You can do great things; you just have to believe in yourself once in a while!!"

Brom smiled, feeling lighter than he had since this all started. "Thanks Zera. I needed that."

"You worry me sometimes, Brom. You think everyone is watching you because of who your parents, grandparents and great-grandparents were. Chill out once in a while. It's good for you."

"But don't they? I mean, Mother, Father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather Brom are all Riders. It is in my blood to be the best of the best. And what if I'm not?"

"Don't think about that now. You will have plenty of time to fret later. But for now, concentrate on the task at hand." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "You'll find the strength when you need it to do great things." When she walked away, Brom blinked and put a hand to his cheek.

_What's wrong? The great Brom stunned by a girl kissing him?_ Vervada teased. Brom frowned.

_No. I just...never mind. Come on Vervada, we need to go talk with Eldrey._

The opal dragon gave him a dragonish grin, letting loose a tongue of multi-colored fire. _It would be my pleasure._


	19. Chapter 19: Return to Doru Araeba

**Chapter 19: Return to Doru Araeba**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom looked up at the sky and laid a hand on Vervada's warm scaled. The sun was just peeking over the horizan. A rustling in the forest caught his attention and he turned to find Eldrey standing three yards from the edge of the foliage, arms crossed.

"What is your responce, _brother_?" Eldrey said quietly, but his words carried clearly to Brom's ears.

"We will leave. But we demand that you take Roland to the nearest Rider Outpost."

"You are in no position to demand anything. We will release the Rider when it best suites us. Farewell." Eldrey turned and disappeared. Brom stared after him, stunned.

_Don't just stand there like a dumb sheep,_ Vervada growled. _We should get back to the others._

_ Yeah. Let's go._

Vervada took off and landed in the middle of the camp.

"Is everyone ready?" Brom asked Zera when she came to meet him. The human Rider nodded, ignoring the glares the other four Riders sent her.

"We are ready to leave when you give the command."

"Good. Move out." Zera ran to her dragon Beroa. Brom watched her go and couldn't help but admire her graceful figure. Vervada snapped him back to reality when she bugled and took off.

_That was rude, Vada. You should have warned me._

_ Why? You were lost in your own little world. Gods Brom, she is just a girl._

_ You're jealous!!_

_ And what if I am? You have better things to think about right now then mating._

_ Vervada!! I was NOT thinking that. Besides, Zera is my second. It would be…inappropriate._

_ Maybe, but your thoughts were getting there!!_

_ Were not!!_

_ Oh yes they were. _The dragon did a barrel roll._ Either way, you need to concentrate. And you can't if that human female is around._

_ I can to. And don't do that. We are supposed to be setting an example._

_ Psh. Leave example setting for the old people. You stay younger longer that way._

_ Vada…_

_ What? It's true. Why do you think Eragon is so stiff?_

_ Vervada, you do realize Eragon has been a Rider for seventy-three years, right?_

_ And that is why Saphira is an old bat._

_ VERVADA!!! That WAS rude._

_ Well it's true. Her and Thorn and Emerald, all of them were born within about three years. All of them are old codgers._

_ Vervada, stop it. You are going to make me laugh._

_ Good. You need to laugh more. Sheesh, what did they do to you in that training of yours? Beat all the fun out of you?_

_ Well obviously they didn't do that to you._

_ Of course not!! That isn't possible. Hey, let's really fly._

_ Alright._

Brom opened his mind to the dragon and slowly let him merge with him until the two were one. Brom blinked and felt like grinning. Everything was much sharper and clearer. Vervada's sight was ten times better then his and she saw things in based on the heat it gave off as well. All the colors exploded in his mind. They flew for hours like that, chatting. When Vervada let him go back to his mind, he felt like collapsing, but he grinned.

_Grandfather once said when he merges with Saphira the overlaying color is blue. Why don't you see mainly one color?_

_ Dragons tend to see more of the same color as their scales. Since my scales are opal, and therefore very colorful, I see all colors._

_ Oh. Look!! Doru Araeba!!_

_ Finally. I really want some food right now._

_ I noticed you were hungry. I would get you something, but none of my food would fill you up._

_ And I am not supposed to eat while flying great distances, remember?_

_ Oh yeah. Right. I forgot._

_ What, the all-powerful Brom, forgetting? What is the world coming to??_

_ Very funny. Hey, see if you can just avoid the tower._

_ Good idea._

Vervada tilted right just as she was coming in to land and flew around the towers of Doru Araeba. Her great wingspread just brushed the tower of the Riders, a tower that went up twenty-two levels. Brom grinned at the angry words that tried to insert themselves in his mind.

_I think that woke them up._

_ No kidding!!_

Finally, Vervada got tired of playing and landed. Brom hopped down and started to unbuckle the straps of her saddle. Zera and Beroa landed next to them and the Rider shook her head.

"One of these days, that trick of yours is going to be executed just a smidge to late and you guys are going to crash into that tower."

"Aw come on Zera. We are just having a little fun."

"That fun is going to cost you one of these days," she said laughing. "Hey Brom, I am having a few people over tonight. Care to join us?"

Brom gave her a smile. "Well, that depends on who will be there."

"Well, me, Tansy, Yeron and Heju for starters. And I am thinking about asking Aurora."

Well…" Brom pretended to think about it. "Sure, I'll come. If I'm not under house arrest for today that is."

"Don't worry, the council won't court martial you for that. You did what you thought was right."

"Yeah, but Roland still might die and if he does, it will be on me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You did the best you could."

"Maybe." Brom pulled Vervada's saddle off. "Thanks for the encouragement, Zera. See you tonight."

"Yeah. Everyone will be at my apartments around sevenish. See you then."

Brom nodded and left the landing strip; Vervada took off and circled the tower until she came to their rooms. She was curled up on her cushions when Brom walked in.

_Why can't you carry your saddle up here one of these days? _He grumbled. Vervada opened one eye.

_The exercise is good for you. Stop whining._

_ I am not whining. I am just saying it would help if you would carry your saddle._

_ Hey, when you are the one to carry me all around Alagaësia, then you can start complaining about carrying the saddle._

"I still think you should carry it up here," Brom muttered. Vervada snorted and watched as Brom readied himself to visit the council.

éééééééééééééé

"Tell us, Rider Brom," Elder Andru said later, "why we should not strip you of your title of Squad Leader and make you serve penance for your actions this morning while dealing with the Rebels and especially the Traitor Eldrey Calebsson."

Brom sighed. There were few things he hated as much as facing the council. His eyes remained glued to the wall above the Elders' heads.

"I did what Vervada and I decided was best to protect the rest of the Riders under my command," Brom answered smartly. "Vervada and I decided that we should cut our loses and head back to report."

"And is that your excuse for leaving a man behind???? WE NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND!!!" Andru was red faced. Eragon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself man. Brom did just as he should have. Eldrey would not do something wanton and kill Roland. He is too calm natured for that."

"Actually, Elder sir, he _has_ changed," Brom cut it. "He wounded Roland for no reason other then I refused to accept his demands. I think he was serious when he said he would resort to violence. He has done it once, he could do it again." Eragon blinked and nodded slowly.

"This is very true. He resorted to violence five years ago in the desert. He can do it again."

"Then how do we make sure he doesn't hurt Roland?" Rider Wira questioned.

A knock sounded on the Council Chamber door.

"Enter," Eragon called. An apprentice opened the door and bowed to the assembled Council.

"Elders, a messenger just came. She says she has a message for the Rider Brom."

"Bring her in immediately," Eragon said. The apprentice bowed and hurried out. Brom sighed and continued staring ahead.

A few moments passed and the door opened again. Brom turned to see Tenekida walk in. She gave him a smile that reminded him of a cat with a mouse then bowed to the Council.

"Council, I bear a message from Eldrey Calebsson, Commander in Chief of the Rebel Forces. My instructions are to give it to Brom Calebsson as soon as possible."

"There is Rider Brom. Give him the message."

Tenekida turned to Brom and pulled a letter from her belt pouch. "Take this with the greetings and well wishes of the Commander," she said, though her eyes told Brom she would like nothing more then to slit his throat. Brom smiled pleasantly and took the message.

_ To Eragon Brom Calebsson, Rider of Vervada Shimmering scales,_

_ Greetings. As I write this, your Rider is being transported to the elfish healing house in Kirtan. Instructions will be given to the Healers that he is to be released to you alone. Your second may get him as well, though she might find it hard to do so. However, if you do not follow the instructions in this missive, I might have to take drastic measures to insure that you listen to what I have to say._

_ First, the bearer of this message, the Princess Tenekida Ajihadsdaughter of Surda, is to be allowed to leave Vroengard and return to the mainland unmolested. She is to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy. Any harm to her or her belongings will be seen as a sign of aggression. _

_ Second, the Elder Council will release the following captives:_

_ Hermon, Kerstian and Istalia of Surda, Jezral, Roman, Yashia, Jocab and Gerret of Urû'baen, Garret, Fermon, Justiano, Fredrit, Belal, Pollo, Demerte and Vendara of Daret and any other captives of the Rebels that you have._

_ I require that the captives be taken to the village of Kuasta in the Spine and left with enough money to buy food for a day. They will be there on the day after the full moon. Otherwise, I am afraid that Rider Roland will have an unexpected meeting with Death._

_ Freedom for the People._

_**Prince Eldrey Mor'anr Calebsson**_

_Commander of the Rebel Forces of Alagaësia_

_ **Princess Tenekida Ajihadsdaughter**_

_Captain of the Rebel Forces of Alagaësia_

**_Lady Avery Rose Calebsdaughter_**

_Captain of the Rebel Forces of Alagaësia_

"Who is this Avery Rose that signs after you?" Eragon said after Brom had given him the missive to read. Tenekida gave him a slight smile.

"Ah, the Lady Avery Rose. Surely you know of her? Her father did not tell you of her? Very well, I will tell you." She paused and looked around the room. Brom stiffened and readied himself to protect himself. The look in her eyes reminded him of Vervada when she was incredibly angry.

"Lady Avery Rose of the Spine, born thirty-eight years ago, daughter of the assassin Lila SilverFingers and Caleb Hawkeyes of the Spine, also known as Caleb Eldreysson, Rider of Vanilor."

There was silence in the room for several moments. Finally Eragon spoke up.

"His daughter?"

"Yes. Ask him yourself. Though he won't be able to give you much information, seeing as he has only spoken to her about twice."

"And why do you know of this?" Brom demanded.

Tenekida's eyes softened and a gentle smile appeared on her face. "My mate tells me everything. I know all about the great Shadeslayer family." She paused and cocked her head to one side, eyeing Brom. "Though I must say, I have never seen that before," she said under her breath. Brom stiffened again.

"You may go, Princess Tenekida. We will summon you when we have reached a decision. Please, make yourself at home in Doru Araeba. Brom, show her to a guest room."

Brom frowned, but bowed to the council. Tenekida gave them the barest hint of a curtsey before she turned and swept out of the room. Brom hurried after her.


	20. Chapter 20: Relationships

**Chapter 20: Relationships**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

"Alright, you want to tell me what you were talking about in there?" Brom demanded as he caught up with Tenekida. She gave him an innocent look.

"What are you talking about?" she said sweetly.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," Brom growled. Tenekida cocked her head.

"Yes Eldrey is my mate, if that is what you were wondering. Not that you needed to know that."

"Well, my lady, would you like to go to your rooms?" Brom put a hint of ice in his voice. "Perhaps you would like an energy source so you can contact your lover."

She smiled. "Actually, I hadn't thought of that, but if you wouldn't mind…"

Brom ground his teeth together. "Very well. Follow me." He spun around and stalked away. Tenekida followed with a smug smile.

When they reached the guest suite assigned to Tenekida, Brom stood to one side, debating if he should wish her good day or just walk away. Tenekida stepped close to him and touched his face, her silver blue eyes gleaming.

"I have always liked you, Brom," she said, voice low and seductive. "If things had happened differently, maybe we would have had a chance to get to know each other a little better." Brom jerked away.

"So is that your game? To try to seduce me?" he demanded, eyes flashing.

"No. I would not betray Eldrey now. Besides," she turned away and opened the door to her rooms, "even if things were different, it would have never worked out. I see great things in your future, Brom. However…" she paused and smiled slowly. A shiver ran up Brom's spine. "I pity that poor girl you are going to sleep with tonight. She doesn't deserve what is going to happen." She stepped inside and closed the door, leaving a stunned Brom behind her.

éééééééééééééééééé

_Vervada, I don't get it. What was she talking about? How could she have known I was doing something tonight? I haven't told anyone but you about my plans to go to Zera's place._

_ She has the gift of foresight Brom, remember? That was why she was in Ellesméra, to try to learn how to control her gift._

_ Well, yeah, but who was she talking about? The future is not set, so if I know who she was talking about, maybe I can prevent it._ Brom started pacing around his room, running his fingers through his hair.

_ Brom, calm yourself!! You're making me dizzy!!_

_ Sorry Vada, I just don't get it. You know what, I am just not going to go anywhere. I will stay here and work on your saddle. And don't tell me I need to go because I don't get out enough. I get out plenty._

_ I never said anything, did I?_ Vervada said, vastly amused with her Rider's mood.

_Vervada, this is no laughing matter. What on the gods names was she talking about?_

_ I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?_

_ Ask her? Are you crazy? She is Eldrey's mate, for all I know she could be waiting to plunge a knife in my back!!_

_ And? She wouldn't betray Eldrey. Surdians are fanatically loyal once they acknowledge someone as their leader._

_ What does that have to do with anything? _Brom demanded. He threw himself into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

Vervada snaked her head across the room and nuzzled her Rider.

_No matter what happens, I will always be here for you._

_ I know. Thank you._ He threw his arms around her neck. _Now, were is that saddle?_

ééééééééééééééééé

Brom was oiling the saddle when a knock at the door startled him.

"Who is there?"

"Zera," a muffled, slurred voice sound in the other side of the door.

"Come on in." He set the saddle on the floor and stood up. The door opened and Zera stumbled in. She gave him a happy grin.

"Why didn't you come?" she asked, swaying slightly. Brom stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Whoa there. Sit down." He guided her to a chair. Zera sat and looked around.

"What happened?" Brom asked.

"Yeron brought ale. Never knew the stuff was so invigorating." She grinned again.

"Oh. I see." Brom was very amused. Zera was usually kind of shy unless she knew you well. Even then she didn't usually open up completely. He had never thought to see her drunk.

"So, why didn't you come?"

"I…I had things to do. I meant to send a message, but I guess I got distracted." He looked at the time piece above the fireplace and frowned. It was past midnight.

"Zera, you need to go to bed. Come on, let me help you back."

"No." Zera shook her head and weakly tried to fend off Brom. "Why don't you like me Brom?" Her words stopped him.

"What? Of course I like you. Why would you think that?"

"Really?" she blinked at him, her eyes slightly unfocused. "You don't act like it."

"Zera, I do like you. A lot. If I didn't rank higher then you, I might think about pursuing you." He had no idea why he was telling her this.

Zera frowned, obviously trying to concentrate. "What…what does rank matter?" she said finally. Brom sighed.

"Well, nothing really, but I don't think it would be a good idea. And why am I saying this?!" Brom ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel Vervada withdrawing and snarled to himself.

"Brom…do you want me?" Zera asked curiously. Brom heard the unspoken invitation in her words. His mind tried to argue against it, but he heard his voice say,

"Part of me does want you. But the other part is telling me it would be wrong to touch you."

"What if I offered myself to you?" Zera's voice was soft and her eyes watched Brom intently. He sighed.

"If you offered yourself to me…I still can't, Zera. I can't give you what you want. I am likely to get sent to do penance for today."

"And?" she suddenly sat up straight and her voice cleared of its slur. "I told you, I don't think you will get in trouble. You did what you thought was best." She stood and crossed to stand before him.

"Brom…I am offering myself to you. Whether you chose to do anything with me or not is up to you." She kissed his cheek softly. Brom stiffened then relaxed. He touched her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I won't make any promises you know," he said softly.

"I'm not asking you to. Just…just hold me, please."

Brom hesitated for a second then slowly put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, surprised to find it very fine and soft.

"What now?" he asked after they had stood like that for a while. Zera made a sound like choked laughter.

"I don't know." The slur had come back and she blinked at him, delicate eyebrows meeting to form a V. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you need to get some sleep. You are going to wake up with a headache from that ale."

Zera nodded and pressed herself closer to him. "Ok if you say so," the words slurring so it sounded like okifyousayso.

Brom smiled. "Come on. I'll help you to your room." He stepped away and turned to grab a cloak, for Doru Araeba could be cold at night. Zera was swaying slightly and her eyes were half closed when he turned back.

"I think…I think I am just a bit woozy," she said haltingly. Brom smiled and threw a cloak over her shoulders.

"Just a bit. Come on."

Brom helped her to her rooms, talking in low voices. Zera was a little better when they got to her rooms.

"I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me." Brom smiled.

"Well, if you asked me, I would say you got drunk and now Beroa is trying to suppress it. If this is the first time you have been drunk, I would say he is doing a good job. The first time it happened to me, Vervada got me normal for about a minute out of every thirty minutes."

"Oh." Zera nodded and groped for a chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'll just stay a minute."

Brom wasn't sure what happened next or who made the first move. One second they were talking about their dragons and the next they were pressed together, kissing and grasping for each other. Brom wasn't sure when things moved to the bed, but he did clearly remember Vervada's self satisfied chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21: Choices

**Chapter 21: Choices**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three weeks later**Vroengard Beach*

Brom looked across the ocean, contemplating the colors reflected from the setting sun. Vervada was in the water, diving and splashing, the light bouncing off her scales like a thousand diamonds. Normally Vervada's antics would have entertained Brom, but not today.

Brom had a problem.

After three days, the Council had agreed to Eldrey's terms, on the condition that Tenekida stayed in Doru Araeba until Roland was returned. After much arguing and threatening, Eldrey had agreed. Brom was to take Tenekida to Kuasta as soon as Roland was in Doru Araeba.

But that wasn't Brom's problem.

Zera was avoiding him again.

Ever since that night, Zera had been hiding for three or four days then appearing and talking to Brom for about a day then disappearing again. Brom had gotten irritated with the hiding but after Vervada had given him a thorough tongue lashing about respecting Zera's privacy, he had made no attempt to find his second.

He closed his eyes and sighed. What he had been thinking was something that he had yet to figure out. He had never been interested in finding a mate, being disgusted by Eldrey's sleeping around when they were younger and later he hadn't had the time to look for one. He was going ask to be reassigned as soon as possible. He didn't think he could stand having to spend the time on missions with Zera after what they had done.

Footsteps warned him that someone was approaching. He opened one eye and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Brom?" Zera's voice made him want to disappear.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes closed, hoping she would go away.

"I…may I join you?" Brom opened both eyes and sat up.

"Sure." He scooted over to give her room to sit. She did and gazed across the darkening waters. Brom watched as her green dragon, Beroa, joined Vervada in the water.

"I came to apologize," Zera said as the last rays of the sun faded. Brom looked up sharply.

"For what?"

"For…for pushing myself on you. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh." Brom avoided looking at her, feeling his face grow hot at the memory of that night.

"I am sorry." She paused and swallowed, but before Brom could say anything she continued.

"I asked to be moved to a different team. I am leaving your command after we take the princess to Kuasta."

"We?"

"The council said it was too dangerous for you to go by yourself. As your second, I am the one they assigned to go with you." Zera frowned. "I am sure they will listen if you want to have someone else."

"No. No, I couldn't ask for a better companion. And if I had my way, I wouldn't see you leave. What happened between us…it wasn't your fault. I take full responsibility for what happened."

Zera shook her head. "Perhaps it would be best if we weren't around each other until we leave."

Brom took a chance and laid a hand on her arm. She flinched, but didn't move away.

"Zera, I don't want you to leave. Please."

She gave him a considering look.

"Fine," she said after a while. "But after we take the princess to Kuasta, I am asking to be transferred."

"Very well." Brom put his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened but after a few minutes she relaxed. The night grew cool and Zera drew closer to Brom for warmth.

"Brom?" she said after a while. Brom opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Look." Brom looked down the beach and choked back a laugh.

Vervada and Beroa were playing in a sort of tag-diving game in the surf. Brom smiled.

"I haven't seen Vervada act like that in a while."

"Beroa isn't usually so playful. I wonder what is going on."

Brom started to answer when Vervada shot into the sky, Beroa hard on her heels. He gasped when a tide of desire filled his veins. Without thinking, he pushed away from Zera and shot to his feet. As more waves hit him, Brom took off down the beach. Overhead, the moon flashed on green and opal scales and a human Rider spent the night on the beach of Vroengard Island alone.


	22. Chapter 22: Kuasta

**Chapter 22: Kuasta**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Five days later*

Eldrey pulled the hood of his cloak further over his face. He glanced to the side and frowned when he saw that Avery's cloak had slid down.

"Pull your hood up, dammit!" he hissed. Avery gave him a dirty look but pulled the hood of her cloak up. Avery had demanded that Eldrey take her with him to retrieve Kida. He had grudgingly agreed, on the conditions that Avery had to do exactly as Eldrey said. Technically, they were outlaws, so they had to hide their faces. But, fortunately, it was cold in Kuasta, so no one really noticed.

"Where is she?" Avery muttered. Eldrey shrugged.

"I don't know. They had better get here soon, or else I am going to leave."

"But if you do, won't they kill her?" Avery demanded. Eldrey chuckled.

"No. Kida had a…a vision of the future and she saw something that…that guarantees her survival. She won't die."

Avery rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean anything. They could still hurt her."

Eldrey sighed. "For the last time Avery, nothing is going to happen to Kida," he snarled and looked around. Riven whined at his side. He patted the dog's head. "Easy boy, it's alright."

"LOOK!!" Avery pointed into the sky. Eldrey looked up and saw the sun sparkling on opal and green scales. He smiled slightly.

"Good. Though I am surprised the Council let their precious Brom come," he smirked. Avery sighed.

"Come on, let's just go."

Silently, they made their way to the edge on the town. Eldrey's heart pounded as the dragons landed and their Riders dismounted. He snarled silently when Brom handed Kida down from Vervada's back.

"Bastard," he muttered to himself. Avery raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Eldrey watched as Brom and his companion talked to each other quietly. _Interesting_, he thought. Brom laid a hand on her arm and stroked it. She looked up at him and sighed. Since when was Brom in a relationship?

"Are we going to get her?" Avery whispered. Eldrey growled at his half-sister. Ever since he had learned about their relationship, Eldrey had started treating Avery like a sister, respecting her but also having no qualms about telling her off.

"In a minute." He turned back to watching Brom. His brother was now speaking in the other Rider's ear, but Eldrey smiled slightly when he saw the woman smile at him. Well, well, well. Brom _was_ in a relationship with her. That just might work to his advantage.

"Eldrey!" Brom shouted into the forest. Eldrey smirked and sat at the base of a tree. Avery looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Eldrey smiled.

"Well, Brom is going to be shouting for quite a while. I might as well take advantage of that time."

Avery rolled her eyes. "What about Kida?"

"Kida will be fine. Brom doesn't have the guts to hurt a prisoner, believe me."

After a while, watching Brom shout at regularly spaced intervals got boring, so Eldrey stood up and dusted himself down.

"Shall we go?"

éééééééééééééé

Brom looked at Tenekida.

"Looks like he isn't coming." She gave him a spine tingling smile. Zera drew close to him.

"Eldrey always keeps his promises," Tenekida said softly. "He will be here. I can feel him nearby."

"So now you can use magic as well?" Zera demanded. Zera had taken an immediate dislike to Tenekida. Brom wasn't really sure what had started it, but he thought it had something to do with the talk the girls had had before leaving Doru Araeba. Zera had been quiet that first day of flying and had insisted that Tenekida sleep on the other side of the fire from them. She had curled up next to him and not spoken a word all night.

Tenekida smiled at Zera. The Rider snarled silently, pressing herself closer to Brom. "No. But I can tell when he is near." She touched the lacquered dragon pendent around her neck and smiled. Before Brom could ask her when Eldrey had given that to her, a shout ran through the forest.

"Hello the camp!"

Brom's hand flew to his sword. "Hello to the Rebels."

Eldrey's chuckle filled the forest. Brom rolled his eyes.

"What a way to greet your twin brother," Eldrey said sulkily. He appeared at the edge of the clearing. He spared only a glance at Brom and Zera before fixing his attention on Tenekida. Brom felt the hair on the back of his neck left when he saw Eldrey's companion.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, SilverFingers?"

The woman chuckled.

"It is Calebsdaughter, brother, but I am glad you remembered my name." She smiled. Zera snarled at her.

"Alright, let her come to us," Eldrey said, cutting in. Brom looked at Zera. She snorted.

"Come and get her, Rebel."

Eldrey smiled. "Brother, perhaps you should teach your woman a few lessons, one being you don't insult her betters." He flicked his wrist and the ropes around Tenekida's wrists flew off. She rubbed her wrists and slowly made her way to Eldrey. Zera made as if to launch herself at Eldrey, but Brom held her back.

"Bastard," Zera snarled. Brom pulled her close to him.

"Alright, Eldrey, you got what you came for. I won't hurt you this time, but from here on out, we are enemies. Next time we meet, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Eldrey raised an eyebrow. His arm was around Tenekida. "Really? Such a pretty speech from a pretty spoiled prince. Go back to your island and continue playing Dragon Rider, Brom. You know nothing of the real world. Go tell the Elders that they are playing at being Riders, that no matter how they try, the Riders are never going to come back." He paused when Tenekida murmured something. He stroked her hair and shook his head. "I know, Brom. I know about life, about love and about surviving. Until you can come to me and look me in the eye and say you know what it is like to be outcast from your family, don't give me pretty speeches about killing me."

With that, he turned and led Tenekida away. Avery smiled, made a crude hand gesture at Brom and Zera and followed Eldrey.


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets

**Chapter 23: Secrets**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom gazed into the fire, thinking about the day's events. Vervada and Beroa were hunting, though Brom wondered how much of it was hunting and how much would be egg creating.

Zera watched as her companion watched the flames, mesmerized by their many colors. She fluffed her hair, wondering what his reaction would be to her news. Brom wasn't known to have a violent temper, but with this…

"What is it, Zera?"

Brom's voice startled her. She looked up to see his warm mahogany eyes on her.

"What is what?"

"You have something to say. When you fluff your hair like that, you usually know or are going to say something you would rather not."

She blinked. "I didn't know you knew so much about me."

"I know that because you are my second and you do that everytime you have instrustions for me from Elder Andru. With Elder Wira, you always want to share, Elder Helen, you bite your lip and tell me really fast. Ansel's instructions are always given slowly, like you have to sort out what he said to get it all in the right order. Grandfather is a mix of Andru and Ansel. Uncle Murtagh doesn't send verbal instructions enough for you to have a habit and Father usually gives me his intructions personally, but if he _does_ tell you to tell me something, you won't meet my eyes when you tell me." He smiled. "So, what is it that is bothering you?"

"I…" Zera shook her head. "No. Not now. Maybe later."

Brom gave her a hard look. "I could always order you to tell me."

"Yes, but believe me, this is not something you want to order me to say. Please, I just need some time to think."

Brom shrugged. "Very well." He moved over to the blankets. "Are you going to sleep?"

Zera nodded. "In a minute."

Brom leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Brom studied her in the firelight. "Are you alright? You look sick." He touched her forehead. She jerked away. "You don't feel hot."

"I am not sick," she said quietly. "I just don't feel all that well." She pushed his hand away. "Really, I am fine."

Brom eyed her before lying down. "If you say so."

Zera nodded. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch until Beroa and Vervada come back."

Zera watched as Brom drifted to sleep. She touched her wrist, tracing the black lines of the tattoo inked there. She had left home at the age of nineteen, the unfortunate bastard offspring of an affair of a councilman of her home village and the blacksmith's daughter. Her mother had married when Zera was four and Zera had three siblings, but she was always the outcast, the child no one paid any mind to. As soon as she came of age, she bolted from her village. She traveled to Urû'baen. After spending a year tending bars, she had heard of the Dragon Rider who was accepting candidates for the egg tests. She had shrugged and signed up. Before she knew it, she was in Doru Araeba, taking the tests. Then Beroa had hatched and she was placed with a master. She had only visited her family once in the eight years since she had left home and none of them knew she was a Dragon Rider.

_Zera, what is wrong?_ Beroa asked her sleepily. Zera sighed.

_I need to get away, my friend. Away from the Riders, Doru Araeba and…and Brom. I need time to think._

_ When we get back, request leave time. You have only take leave once since we graduated. You should have a long time saved up._

_ Almost a year's worth of leave, I have been saving it since you hatched. That would be enough time for the meditating and…things I need to do._

_ Good. Just as long as I can see Vervada sometimes, I am good with that._

_ Of course you can. Why wouldn't you?_

_ Well, you did say you wanted to get away from Brom. I wasn't sure if that meant Vervada as well._

_ No it doesn't. _She sighed. _As soon as we get to the citadel, I will log for leave._


	24. Chapter 24: Zera

**Chapter 24: Zera**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

When the dragons landed in Doru Araeba, Zera hurried to fill out her reports then called in all of her leave time. She tossed a few clothes into her saddlebags and tied them on Beroa's back. They were in the air and headed for the main land three hours after they first landed.

_Where are we going?_ Beroa questioned his Rider.

_Daret,_ she replied. _Home._

ééééééééééééééé

Beroa landed a few miles from the village.

_You will be careful, yes?_ he asked. Zera wrapped her arms around his scaly neck.

_Yes. I will. I just need time to think and talk with my sister. I will be back tonight._

_ No. _He nuzzled her and snorted. _Spend the time with your family. You haven't seen them in three years. Enjoy the time and when you are rested, then come see me._

_ And what are you going to be doing?_

_ Me? I am going to be enjoying the quiet._ Zera laughed.

_Very well._ She hugged him again. _I will see you soon._

She unbuckled his saddle, placed a preserving spell on it, slung her bags over her shoulder, checked her sword and set out towards Daret.

ééééééééééééééé

"Aunt Zera!!"

A young, brown haired boy tackled Zera as she approached the farmhouse. She laughed and hugged the boy.

"Badr! How are you, boyo?"

"Aunt Zera, where have you been? Why are you here?" the little boy questioned. Zera laughed again and picked up her bags.

"I came to have a rest. I have been having lots of adventures. I'll tell you about them later. First, where is your mother?"

The boy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the house.

"Mama, Mama, look who is here!" Badr shrieked.

A pretty woman who looked about twenty-five looked up when the kitchen door flew open.

"Badr, what have I…_ZERA_?!"

The Rider smiled at her sister's shock.

"Hello Tala. Mind if I crash here for a while?"

"Well of course not!! Make yourself at home! What brings you back to Daret? Badr, take your aunt's things to the guest room. Do you need anything, Zera? Food, water, a rest?"

Zera laughed and waved her sister's words away. "Tala, really. You are as bad as Mother when it comes to fussing. I just need a few things. If it isn't too much trouble, could I have a bucket of warm water, a pile of rags, and a bottle of whiskey and…" she paused and swallowed. "…and a small box."

Tala eyed her sister. "Of course, but might I ask what this is for?"

Zera watched as her sister gathered the things. She sighed.

"I need to…to heal myself. I am hurt, Tala, I need to fix it."

Tala stopped in her tracks. "There are healers in the village. Why don't we go to one of them?"

Zera shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I can't go to a healer. I have to do this myself."

"Zera, what is wrong? You are…where have you been? Three years ago you showed up for a few days then disappeared. Now you come back with a sword on your back, wearing men's clothes and needing supplies for healing. What is wrong?"

Zera sighed. Looking around, she made sure that Badr wasn't around then took her sister's hands.

"I met this…man. He is a…well, he is like me. We slept together and now…" she trailed off and looked away. Tala slowly approached her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Zera…what have you been doing? How…how long?"

Zera took a deep breath and let is out slowly.

"When I left home, I went to Urû'baen. To a recruitment center. I am a Dragon Rider, Tala. The man I slept with is Brom Calebsson, the grandson of Eragon Shadeslayer. Do you see why I have to do this?"

Tala stumbled back, staring at her sister.

"You…you…oh gods." Zera smiled sadly.

"Tala, you have to help me. If he comes here, if he finds out…Tala, we could be sent away from Doru Araeba. Rider relationships are not allowed. That is one of the first things I was made to memorize during training. This could ruin us. Please, help me."

Tala took a deep breath. "Zera, I don't know what to say. Right now, I am kind of in shock. But, I do know this. You can't do this. Not now. Wait a few days, think about this. Then, send a message to your man. I think he should have a say in this, don't you?"

Zera shook her head. "Tala, I have spent the past three days thinking about this. A Rider can sense life; we spend years mastering the art of being able to sense life in everything. I can already sense this and if I wait too much longer, so will the other Riders. Brom's parents are Riders, but Aiedail is Eragon's daughter and Caleb is the son of one of Master Eragon's friends from the Fells Fyrn. I am only the bastard daughter of a councilman. How do you think the Shadeslayers would accept me?"

Tala snarled at her sister. "Zera, you have to get past that. It doesn't…When you came home three years ago; you introduced yourself to Jerald as Zera Darklights, my bastard sister. That…"

"Tal, that is who I am. I _am_ Zera Darklights, Rider of Beroa, wielder of Darklover. I am a Rider, but I am also a simple girl who let her emotions get away from her on a night when she had too much to drink and is now paying for that. Neither of us can change that."

"Mama, there is a big man outside!" Badr ran into the kitchen, his eyes shining. "He says he is looking for Aunt Zera!! He has a _dragon_!!"

Zera paled at her nephew's words. Tala looked from Zera to Badr.

"Bring him in, Badr. Aunt Zera has some business she needs to discuss with him."

Badr ran outside. Zera whirled on her sister, eyes flashing.

"What was that for? For all I know, that could be Elder Andru!! I can't believe you…"

"Zera?"

Tala turned to greet the newcomer. Brom smiled and greeted her as a prince of the elves, but he only had eyes for his second.

"We will leave you to talk," Tala said, shooing Badr out of the room. Zera made small protesting noises, but Tala ignored her.

When the footsteps receded, Brom took four strides and was at Zera's side.

"Why did you leave?" he questioned. Zera looked down.

"I needed to think. I…I have a lot to think about." She pulled away. Brom frowned at her.

"What is wrong? Did I do something? Are you angry with me?"

"No!" she said quickly. "Oh no, I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself and angry at…at my life." She sighed. "Brom, please. I came here to get some quiet, to sort out what I need to do. I…"

"Why do I sense another presence in this room?" Brom asked suddenly. Zera looked around nervously. Brom examined the walls. "It isn't a cat or another animal. What is it?"

Zera took a deep breath.

"It is me, Brom. I…we…I am pregnant. I came here to…to…" she paled and looked away. Brom looked at her curiously.

"To what? Were you going to stay here until you gave birth? Why didn't you tell me?"

Zera's temper flared. "Because I don't know what I am doing! I am a bastard, Brom. My mother slept with a man and got pregnant. He never married her, barely provided enough money for us to survive. When my mother married Tala's father, that was the first time we ever had a secure home. I don't want…I left home to avoid the tales that followed me. And now I…" she turned away. "I can't do that. I could never do that to a child of my body. No child should have to grow up with the knowledge that his mother was a whore, that she…she…"

Brom put a hand on her shoulder. "Zera, you aren't a whore. If you…what were you going to do?"

"I wasn't sure," she lied. "I was thinking about staying here until the baby is born and then…Tala can't have anymore children. I am sure she would be willing to adopt my child."

Brom's eyes glittered. "What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" Zera looked away.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," she said in a small voice. "You…your family would never accept a…a woman like me."

Brom frowned. "Why? Cause your father never married your mother? Zera, if you think about it, I am just as much a bastard as you are. My parents aren't married, neither are my grandparents and my great-grandparents on both sides. Why wouldn't they accept you?"

"I am also human. Your family are elves."

"Half-elves, remember? Zera, there is nothing about you I can't top in that arena. Please, come to Ellesméra with me. Mother will be delighted to find that she will be a grandmother. Please."

Zera shook her head. "No. Not now. Maybe…maybe later. I…this is the first time I have been home in three years. I want to spend some time here."

Brom nodded. "Very well. I'll stay with you. I really don't want to have to chase you half way across Alagaësia again, so can you please not run off like that again?" He gave her a cocky smile. She managed to summon a tiny smile in return.

"So, do your sister and her son live here by themselves?"

"No, I think Tala's husband, Jerald, might be in the fields."

When Tala returned to the kitchen, Brom and Zera were seated at the table, talking. Brom had a firm grip on her right hand and Zera didn't seem to notice. Tala smiled.

"Well, I am glad you got everything sorted out. I am making dinner, but you two don't eat meat, do you?" Brom laughed.

"No, lady, I am afraid we don't. Though my fair lady tells me her sister is an excellent cook."

Tala smiled. "Zera isn't so bad herself, when she puts her mind to it. Zera, I have no idea what exactly you can eat, so why don't you make the meal?" Zera blushed.

"Oh Tal, I haven't cooked in ages, unless you count heating up the meals the cooks always sends when we go on scouting trips. I…"

"Oh, go on!" Brom said. "I am sure you can think of something."

"No, you do it," she retorted. "You are a far better cook then me."

Brom smiled and stood up. "Very well. I will show you how an elf cooks."

When Tala's husband returned from the fields, he found the kitchen in an uproar. Bowls and spoons were flying across the room to Brom's commands and several vegetables were frying on the fire. Zera and Tala were laughing helplessly at Brom's comments as he threw this or that into a large bubbling pot and Badr was watching it all with wide-eyed amazement.

"What in hell in going on here?" Jerald demanded. Tala jumped up and gave her husband a kiss.

"Jerald, Zera came for a visit. This is her…" Tala trailed off, searching for the word to describe Zera and Brom's relationship. Brom supplied it.

"Mate. I am Brom Calebsson. You must be Jerald." Brom stuck out a hand. Jerald took it slowly and shook it.

"Hello, Jerald," Zera said quietly. Jerald smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Hello, Zera. Would you mind explaining what he means by mate?"

Zera smiled and rolled her eyes. Badr hugged his father before going back to watching Brom.

"Elves don't marry," she said slowly. "They take mates. Brom is half elf and was raised among the Fair Folk. We…I am a Rider, Jerald. So is Brom. Riders don't marry either."

Jerald nodded. "I see. How long will you be staying?"

Brom spoke up, stirring the contents of the pot. "Zera wanted to visit her family. Then we are going to my home in Ellesméra. My mother will want to meet Zera."

"Jerald, Zera is going to have a child. They needed a place to stay for a while and I think we can spare the room," Tala said softly. Jerald nodded.

"Of course we can. What are you making…Brom was it?"

Brom laughed. "As Riders, Zera and I don't eat meat. So, Tala asked me to make something that we can eat. Since it is easier than making two meals, I am making enough for everyone. It will be done soon."

That night was filled with laughter and stories. Zera and Brom entertained their hosts with stories from their training and the few missions they had been sent on since they received their swords. It was very late when Jerald picked up the dozing Badr and took him to bed. Tala poured coffee for the adults.

"Where did you met my sister, Brom?" she asked when Jerald returned. Brom looked at Zera.

"I don't think it was a case of meeting. More like…I don't know what. The Riders' citadel is in the center of Vroengard Island. One free day, the apprentices are allowed to fly down to the beach. I had been introduced to Zera, since we were in many of the same classes, but we weren't friends, per say. Anyway, I was splashing around with some of my friends when suddenly the water exploded under us. A green dragon flew out of the water, Beroa, Zera's dragon. We…all of us were surprised. I knocked my head on the rocks; Grand…Master Eragon made Zera help me out until I was able to function properly."

"That is not true!" she exclaimed indignantly. "You didn't complain about your stupid head until a day later!! For all I know, you could have hurt it doing something you weren't supposed to be doing and blamed it on me!!" She turned to her sister. "May the gods help me; he is the most horrible patient you could ever have. He fussed over everything and claimed that I didn't write down the answers to all our homework right. It was probably the most torturous six weeks of my life." She shuddered.

"Even worse then the time you broke your leg jumping from the barn?" Tala said sweetly. Zera glared at her sister when Brom perked up.

"Oh that sounds interesting," Brom said. "Do tell."

Tala smiled at her sister. "Zera decided she could fly one day, I think she was about ten. I was only five, so I don't remember everything. So, she climbed up into the hayloft and jumped. Thankfully, she landed on a pile of hay; otherwise she might have broken both legs."

"That isn't nearly as interesting as the time Tala decided the poker was a sword. She smacked me so hard, it almost broke my arm," Zera replied evenly. Jerald and Brom looked at each other over the women's heads.

"I think we will go see how Vervada and Beroa are doing," Brom said, standing up. Zera smiled.

"Good idea. Why don't you come with us?" she said. Tala and Jerald agreed and the four went outside. Brom and Zera called their dragons.

"Is it true that Shadeslayer's dragon is a big as a mountain?" Tala said as they waited. Brom chuckled.

"Saphira is the biggest dragon living, but she isn't quite as big as a mountain. She is big though."

There was a rush of wings, scales sparkling in the moonlight as the dragons landed. Tala and Jerald stepped back as the Riders greeted their friends. After a few minutes, Zera turned to her sister, a hand on her dragon's neck.

"This is Beroa. He is my best friend." She smiled at the dragon. Tala noticed that her eyes sparkled much like they did when she looked at Brom.

"Hel…Hello Beroa," Tala said nervously. The dragon lowered his head and sniffed Tala.

_So, you are my Rider's nestmate?_ Tala gasped when the words echoed in her head. Zera smiled.

"Dragons talk with their minds. To answer him, all you have to do is think your answer."

Tala nodded. _Ye…yes. Zera is my sister._

_ Mmmm…well, greetings. I am Beroa. Who is the male that stands next to you?_

_ That is my husband, Jerald._

_ I see._

* * *

_Corny, corny, CORNY!!! ARGH!!! I finally break through my block and what can I write???!!! Corny, mushy, annoying, whining fluff!!! Grrrr……_

_Anyway, this part is just a filler while I work on some more Eldrey/Brom action. :P See ya!!!_


	25. Chapter 25: Night

**Chapter 25: Night**

_A/N: There is part from a book by Anne McCaffery I messed with and put in here. Anyone care to guess where it is?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

They stayed out with the dragons for while, and then they all headed inside. Brom and Zera bid their hosts goodnight and closed the door to the guest room. Zera sighed as her head sank onto the pillow. Brom pulled her close to him.

"Zera, are you ok?" he said. She sat up.

"I am…tired. I don't know what I am doing. I want to stay here; I want to believe that nothing is going to happen because of…us. But then…" she shook her head. "Never mind. I am just…I think my emotions are talking right now and they aren't the best at expressing how I feel." She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Brom sighed and played with her hair.

"Do you hate me?" he asked quietly. Her eyes snapped open.

"No. Why would I hate you? Because it is your seed in me? No, that was my fault for forcing myself on you. I was just wondering if _you_ hated _me_."

Brom laughed quietly. "No, I don't hate you. To father your child? That is more luck then I could ever imagine." He was silent for a few minutes. "I don't think Jerald likes me all the much."

Zera laughed softly. "When he married Tala, Jerald unofficially adopted me as his little sister, even though I am almost a year older then him. He is just overprotective and it has increased since Tala…well since she lost her last baby. They…the healer did something, we aren't sure what. Tala…she can't have children anymore. That was why…I was going to leave my…our baby with her. Tala is a natural mother and she could give the baby all the love and nurture that I couldn't."

"Zera, why didn't you tell me? I want the truth, not some fear about my family accepting you."

She sighed and moved away from him. Brom propped himself up on his elbow, watching her sitting on the edge of the bed in an oversized tunic, her black hair falling around her shoulders. In the moonlight, she looked more beautiful then ever.

"I…I am afraid. I am so scared, Brom. I didn't leave this village just because of the stories people told about me. I…there was a man who wanted to marry me. I could handle someone shoving a sword into my gut, I can deal with death. But the idea of…of motherhood scares the shit out of me." She took a shaky breath. "I can't stand the idea of being tied to a child. I would be the most horrible mother, Brom. I am not responsible enough to be trusted with a baby."

"You still haven't answered my question. What were you going to do?"

Zera choked back a sob. "I was going to stay here," she said quietly. Brom heard the truth under her words. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Zera. Oh, Zera. I am sorry. I should have seen that you were hurting. I am sorry, sweetheart."

"I…I was going to…to…" Zera sobbed into his chest.

"I know, darling, I know. It's ok. Hush."

He held her, stroking her hair and murmuring consoling words. Zera cried for a long time. Even after she quieted, Brom held her.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I should have told you. I am sorry." Brom chuckled.

"I understand. You were scared and didn't know what to do. But the important thing is that you didn't do anything rash, right?" she nodded. "Zera, when we get to Ellesméra, I want to announce our relationship formally. That way, it satisfies the human's ceremony thing, while at the same time; we aren't really married, so we are still following elfish tradition."

"Won't…the council will be angry with us, won't they? Riders aren't supposed to be mates with other Riders. It is against Rider regulations."

Brom snorted. "Where did you hear that?"

"Master Meriam made me memorize that first thing."

He laughed. "Darling, that regulation has never been enforced, especially after my parents became mates. Don't worry about that. The worst that could happen would be Grandmother Arya not approving and she can't say much, since she has been mates with Granddad for over seventy years and had two children by him."

"Two?"

Brom nodded. "Aye. I had an uncle, but he died long before I was born. He died just after Matera was born, actually."

"How old was he?" Zera's eyelids were dropping, but she was interested in the subject.

"Sixteen. He was killed by the shade Andlát."

"Oh." Zera yawned and closed her eyes. Brom listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He stroked her hair, thinking about the day. He was still reeling from the news that Zera carried his child. He had never thought about becoming a father. Being a Rider was his life. He had grown up with two Riders as parents and the influence of his father in his life had been sporadic at best until he had turned eleven. Then Caleb had been assigned to protect Ellesméra with Aiedail and they had been able to be more hands-on parents. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his child. He didn't want to be as non-existent in _his_ son or daughter's life as his father had been, but he was a Rider and he followed the directions of his superiors. Maybe Zera's idea of letting Tala raise their child would be best. Let their child have a normal childhood. He and Zera could visit every now and then as aunt and uncle. When the child was old enough, then they would tell him or her about them.

As soon as he had that idea, he discarded it. No. His parents had been able to raise him and Eldrey and they had turned out alright. Well, he had. Eldrey had always been odd. No, he wanted to be a part of his child's life. He and Zera could manage.

With a sigh, Brom closed his eyes. In the morning, he would talk to Zera about going to Ellesméra soon.


	26. Chapter 26: Ellesmera

**Chapter 26: Ellesméra**

_A/N: LOL, this is fun. :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three months later*

"Send a message when you get there!" Tala yelled after her sister. Zera waved.

After three months, they were finally going to Ellesméra. Brom had sent a message to his mother, telling her he was coming and he had a surprise with him.

"We will! Love you!! Take care!!" Zera climbed onto Beroa's back, enjoying the anxious look on Brom's face. Ever since she had told him about the baby, he had become as overprotective as Jerald and in some ways even more so.

Brom had wanted her to ride with him to Ellesméra. Zera had argued that she was perfectly able to ride by herself; she was only four months along and barely showed. Tala had taken Zera's side while Jerald had stood for Brom. Finally Zera had informed Brom that she was going to ride Beroa, by herself and if he didn't like it, he could go stick his head in a pile of dragonshit. That had ended the discussion.

"Have a safe journey," Jerald said. Zera smiled and blew her family a kiss. Then Beroa opened his wings and took off.

ééééééééééééééééééééé

Zera's eyes widened when she saw Ellesméra. Brom smiled at her.

"Welcome to my home," he called to her. She smiled and pointed at the trees.

"Do you really live in trees?"

"Most elves do. I live in Tialdarí Hall, but I am going to work on Grandmother to see if there is an available tree for us. The Hall is…not as private as I would like."

Zera laughed as they soared over the city. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, if I want to spend sometime alone with you, we would have to cast a spell to lock the doors and windows."

"Oh."

Zera was grateful when Beroa landed. Her legs were asleep from the long flight. She slid down Beroa's left side so Brom didn't see her wince when she touched the ground.

_Are you alright? _Beroa questioned. Zera leaned her head against his warm scales and chuckled.

_Nothing a meal, a bath and sleep can't fix. Let me get this saddle off._ She quickly undid the buckles so Brom wouldn't try to do it for her.

"Brom!!"

A pretty, chestnut haired young elfish woman flung herself at Brom. He laughed and hugged her. Zera looked away.

_Vervada says that is Brom's sister, Hadassah,_ Beroa said gently. Zera smiled at the dragon.

_Looking out for my feelings?_

_ Always._

"Zera! Come here, there is someone I want you to meet!!"

Zera slowly approached them, conscious of her rumpled flight suit and wind tangled hair compared to the elf's pressed tunic and neat, shorn hair. Brom smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, settling his hand on her middle. The young elf smiled at her.

"Dassah, this is Zera Darklights, Rider of Beroa and my mate," Brom smiled at her. Zera grinned back. "Zera, this is my little brat of a sister, Hadassah."

"Pleased to meet you," Zera said politely. Hadassah grinned.

"Matera said Brom was bringing a surprise home. I thought it would be a rare plant or something, but this is much better!!" Hadassah's green eyes sparkled. "Just wait until Matera and Patero hear about this!!"

"Uh, Dassah, we would like to be the ones to tell them, ok?" Hadassah snorted.

"So I look stupid to you, Brom? Gods, you can be so thick sometimes." She turned to Zera. "He can be so immature. One time, he and Eldrey rigged up this entire pulley system to water my plants. But they didn't tell me was you had to crank it _and_ pull the levers at the same time, or a bucket of ice-cold water would dump on you."

Zera smiled. "You will have to tell me all about Brom's childhood stupidity. He owes me for egging my sister on to tell him embarrassing stories about me."

Hadassah's smile widened and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, I can think of several."

"Ok, later," Brom broke in. He motioned to a few servants to take the saddles. Beroa and Vervada had already left for the Dragonhold. "Come on, we have news for my parents, remember?" He looked at Zera. She smiled and patted his hand.

"Yes, I think I would remember that."

Hadassah frowned then her face cleared and she broke into smiles.

"Oh, Brom!! Why didn't you tell me, you dog!!?" She hugged Zera. "Oh gods, I can't believe it!! Oh don't worry, I won't tell. I am not sure Brom knows this, but I am training to be a healer. I recognized the way you look." She looked Zera up and down. "How long?"

Zera laughed at the puzzled expression on Brom's face. "Four months. The healer in Daret said I am right on schedule."

"Oh, would you mind horribly if I examined you as well? I am just studying this and my master hasn't had a chance to find a live study."

Zera looked at Brom, who shrugged. "As long as you don't do any stupid spells or anything on her, Dassah, I am fine with it. Zera?" They started walking towards the Hall.

"Of course. Right now, I need all the reassurance I can get. I have absolutely no idea what I am allowed and not allowed to do right now. Your brother has this notion that I shouldn't even be allowed to walk right now."

Hadassah rolled her eyes. "Men! Why are they so overprotective? That is why I broke up with Nroca, he was such a pain with in tha ass and we didn't even sleep together."

Hadassah walked with them all the way to the throne room. She knocked on the door and slipped in. A moment later she returned.

"Ok. You can go in." She hugged Zera again. "Oh, this is wonderful! It is like getting a sister!!" She smiled, hugged Brom, and then ran down the hall. Zera smiled.

"I like your sister," she said. Brom grinned.

"I though you would. Dassah is…very enthusiastic, but she means well." He eyed the door. "So, shall we go in?"

"Why not?" Brom smiled and pulled her to his side.

"I am very, very excited about our baby, you know that, right?"

"Yes. And, yes, despite all my doubts, so am I."

He grinned then pushed the doors open.


	27. Chapter 27: Family

**Chapter 27: Family**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Brom and Zera walked into the throne room and were immediately greeted. A tall, chestnut haired woman with a scar across her face kissed Brom's cheeks. Zera watched as the other two, a human man with elfish features and an elfish lady, greeted Brom. The tall woman turned to Zera.

Zera had heard about the Aiedail Eragonsdaughter, called the Lady Shadeslayer. She was even more beautiful and powerful looking then she had been told. Aiedail was an older, more mature version of her daughter. Around her neck was a chain with two sword shards fused together. The elfish princess raised an eyebrow at her.

"And who is this, Brom?" she said with a frown. Zera's heart constricted. Oh gods, she could tell. The Lady Shadeslayer could tell she was a bastard and wouldn't accept her as a suitable mate for her son. Brom pulled Zera to him, so they were standing in much the same position as they had when they had been talking to Hadassah. Brom smiled.

"This is my mate, Zera Darklights. She is the Rider of Beroa, one of Thorn's children," Brom told his family. The man smiled, reminding her of Brom.

"So, you are the girl who attracted Brom," he said lightly. "I must say, Brom did too well for himself. Ah, forgive Brom's manners. I am Caleb Eldreysson, Rider of Vanilor." Zera smiled.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Rider Caleb."

The elf lady smiled at her as well. "Welcome to Ellesméra, Rider Zera," she said warmly. Zera immediately took a liking to her. "I am Arya Evandarsdaughter, though I am sure you know me as Queen Arya. Most Riders, however, call me by my name and I hope you will as well."

Zera curtsied. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, your majesty." Arya smiled.

Then Aiedail stepped forward. She looked Zera up and down then she smiled as well. "I am sorry, my dear. My sons are known to bring home…unusual friends. I have heard a lot about you, from my father and from Brom. Welcome to our family." She grinned and suddenly she looked much younger. "As I am sure you can tell, I am Aiedail Eragonsdaughter. And yes, I do have Shadeslayer tacked onto my name, but I don't answer to it. Please call me Dail."

Zera smiled. "Thank you. Atra esterní ono thelduin, Rider Dail."

Arya's smile widened. "So polite. Who was your master, Zera?"

"Master Meriam, maj…I mean…" she blushed. Arya chuckled.

"It is alright. Please, I really don't mind. And yes, Meriam would insist on learning the proper pleasantries."

"She was an excellent teacher," Zera said defensively. Caleb chuckled.

"My dear, Meriam is a good teacher, but she is also a bit of a bully with her students. However, once they graduate, Meriam's apprentices are among the best Riders."

"Can we sit down?" Brom broke in. Zera glanced up at him. Arya laughed.

"Yes. There are some chairs over there."

They all sat down. Brom took Zera's hand and cleared his throat.

"Zera and I have something to tell you. We…well, Zera's pregnant."

There was silence around the room. Then Caleb laughed.

"They turned the tables on us, Dail." She laughed as well and took Zera's hand.

"Yes, they certainly did. How long?"

Zera smiled, relieved to have the news over with. "Four months. The healer in my sister's village said I was in good health and it should be an easy pregnancy." She squeezed Brom's hand. "We were hoping we could stay in Ellesméra until the baby is born."

Arya laughed. "Zera, you are more then welcome to stay here. I understand about Doru Araeba, it can be chaotic on the best of terms, but with a baby due…" she smiled at her daughter. "No, it is best that you are somewhere else."

"Has anyone heard news from the Rebels?" Brom asked eventually. Caleb and Arya looked at each other while Dail lowered her head.

"They moved from Reavstone," Caleb said heavily. "We don't know where they are. Our best guess is somewhere in the Spine, someone saw a large group of people heading that way."

"I see. And no word from Eldrey?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. Roland is safe in Doru Araeba and his dragon is there as well. But no word from Eldrey."

Brom shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would he go bad like that? It's not like he was insane or something. I talked to him and he was perfectly rational."

"Sometimes, the ones that seem perfectly alright are really the ones who are the maddest," Arya said slowly. "The Usurper was perfectly rational when Eragon killed him, yet he was obviously insane. Who knows what is going on in Eldrey's mind? Maybe in his mind, he can justify his…"

"NO!!" Dail leapt up, eyes flashing. The sword shards glowed black and green. "No, Eldrey is not insane. There has to be another explanation for his actions." She looked around at the sober faces. "He is not insane. I know my son. He was a perfectly normal boy up until he met that…whore of a princess. She must have used her "gift" to enspell him."

Caleb sighed. "Darling, we have already talked about this. Eldrey is probably under some kind of spell. There is no other explanation for his actions."

"Is it possible he might just have changed his views?" Zera said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. Arya cocked her head.

"What do you mean, Zera?"

"It is possible that, given the events that led up to Eldrey's turning, he changed what he believes is right. Think about it," she hurried on before anyone could interrupt. "His twin brother has a dragon hatch for him, and yet he doesn't. His sister is a talented magic user with an affinity for plants, while, from what I have heard, he was never more then a mediocre magician. His parents are known throughout Alagaësia as heroes. His grandfather is the great Eragon Shadeslayer, the liberator of Alagaësia. What does he have? A family legacy that, no matter how hard he tries, he just can't live up to. So, then a young woman who is very beautiful and charming comes around and makes him feel important. What is he going to do? Most likely, he is going to turn to the side the woman is on, so he won't lose her. Am I correct?"

Caleb and Dail regarded Zera with open mouths. Brom just smiled while Arya appeared to be thinking.

"That is possible. But…Eldrey could never settle on one person," Arya said slowly. Zera shrugged.

"Sometimes that can change. But I am just giving you an option. I do not know the girl Eldrey is with now very well, though in the brief time I had her…acquaintance, I got the impression that she is capable of many things."

Brom laughed. "And now you know why I chose Zera as my second. She is brilliant when it comes to strategy."

Dail fixed the couple with a look. "Zera is your second, Brom? Do you think that wise considering…" she trailed off. Brom laughed.

"Not right now, Matera. Zera changed companies, so we wouldn't have to deal with the whole favoritism issue. But, with the baby, we might go back."

"I see. Well," Dail stood and brushed off her skirts. "I am going to get ready for dinner. Until this evening, Mother. Zera," she took the younger woman's hands and studied her face. "I think my son made the right choice. You will be good for him." She smiled. "Welcome to our family."


	28. Chapter 28: Together

**Chapter 28: Together**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Three months later*

Zera hummed as she walked around the room, adding dashes of color to the walls. She and Brom had found a tree house among the dozens of empty trees that were made for the Dragon Riders. Their house was big enough for two dragons, their riders and there was an extra room that Zera was decorating as a nursery. She had chosen lovely colors to paint the walls and was working on getting baby furniture made.

Caleb had secured positions for both Brom and Zera in the Ellesméra Rider Guard. Brom was a captain, just under his father and Zera was a lieutenant. She was on maternity leave, for her pregnancy made her a liability in flight. Not that Zera minded. She had discovered she had a talent for decorating and was enjoying making the tree house a home. She had also taken lessons from some of the elves on how to cook vegetarian meals and had learned to enjoy cooking. Sometimes, she wondered if she should have married back in Daret, for the female's role and that of a mother-to-be delighted her.

"Zera!" Aiedail's voice drifted through the rooms. Zera smiled.

"I am in the nursery, Dail!"

A moment later, Brom's mother appeared in the doorway. Zera noticed she looked much younger, having shed the formal robes she usually wore and donning a colorful flight suit. Zera could almost believe that she had been one of the worst troublemakers in Doru Araeba not all that long ago. Dail hooked her chestnut hair over her pointed ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Decorating," Zera answered as she debated between a spring green and a soft yellow. She glanced at the wall and decided it had enough green.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Dail asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Zera blushed.

"According to Brom? No. According to Hadassah, I can, up until…I think for another few weeks." She rested a hand on her belly. "I am enjoying it. It distracts me."

Dail nodded and looked around to room. "You have really done a lot in here."

Zera glanced at the walls. "I discovered I am very handy with a brush."

The walls were a pale blue base. Painted onto the blue were tiny dragons of various shades of the rainbow. They dove in and out of clouds, around mountains and splashed in rivers and oceans. Over the door was painted, in sweeping, decorative lettering, _Un du evarínya ono varda._

"Zera, come sit down. How long have you been painting?"

Zera bit her lip. "Umm…I am not really sure. A while."

Dail gently took the paints out of Zera's hand. She led her from the nursery out into the main room. Seating her in a chair, Dail disappeared into the kitchen.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are that I came by to tell you that Brom would be late tonight," Dail said as she handed Zera a cup of tea. Zera smiled.

"Brom is overprotective to the extreme. He makes me mad sometimes."

Dail laughed. "He inherited it from his father. When I was pregnant with Brom and Eldrey, Caleb almost had a heart attack every time I stood up, and that was just during the first few months." She sat next to Zera. "Sometimes, we have to let them fuss. Otherwise, we get no peace and they go crazy. Besides," she smiled mischievously, "sometimes, it is fun to be fussed over."

Zera grinned. "Sometimes." She looked around the room. "I am thinking about painting that wall after the baby comes. Right now, I am just concentrating on finishing the nursery."

Dail sighed. "You know, I often wonder why in Alagaësia you ever took up with my son. I really don't know what he did to deserve you."

Zera laughed. "I wonder the same thing about myself sometimes. I don't know if you know my history, Dail, but if you had looked at me before Beroa hatched for me, you wouldn't believe it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I grew up in Daret. The man I saw as my father wasn't really my father. After my mother married, my real father stopped caring about me and never spoke to me. I was messed up as a child. I left home as soon I came of age; I wanted to see the world. I made it as far as Urû'baen and stopped. I guess it was fate, because it was in Urû'baen that I signed up for the tests." She shrugged. "I had so many doubts when I first found out I was pregnant. One of the reasons I left home was because someone wanted to marry me. I was scared of marriage, scared of the responsibilities that would come with it. Now look at me. A Rider and mate of…well, the most wonderful man I have ever met." She smiled. Dail laughed softly.

"I won't tell Brom you said that. It will blow up his head."

They laughed together. Then Dail checked the timepiece.

"Why don't I make dinner? Caleb is on an overnight scouting trip and I don't have any other place to be. You go lie down and I will call you when it is ready."

Zera smiled. "Thank you. That would be wonderful." She slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom. She sank onto the bed and sighed. The baby often prevented her from getting a good night's sleep, so the chance to lie down was welcome. She was just starting to fall asleep when the front door opened. She stirred when she heard voices, but she was too tired. She listened idly, letting the cadence of the voices lull her to sleep. She remembered a warm presence next to her then was sleep.

ééééééééééééééééé

Zera awoke to a hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw her mate watching her.

"Hello," she said quietly. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good morning sunshine." Zera frowned.

"Morning?"

"Aye. Matera gave you a potion to sleep," he told her, brushing her hair away from her face. "You slept all night. It is about two hours after sunrise."

Zera sat up and sighed.

"Well, I should be getting up. How was your day yesterday?"

Brom watched as Zera padded around the room, getting dressed. He smiled.

"Well, it was going well until I came home and Matera told me you had been painting all day." Zera winced. "I thought we talked about that."

"No, you just told me you didn't want me painting. That wasn't talking, that is informing. And seeing as we aren't married, I didn't have to promise to _obey_, so…" she smiled.

Brom sighed. "Alright. But if I _asked_, would you listen?"

She gave him a considering look. "But then, what would I do with all my time?"

"Sewing? I don't know. What do women usually do?" Brom shrugged helplessly. Zera rolled her eyes and left the room. Brom followed her to the kitchen.

"I will think about it. But Brom, I am almost finished painting and I won't have time to finish after the baby comes." She wrinkled her nose when she saw the cabinets. "Were you going through these last night?"

Brom gave her an innocent look. "Matera might mean well, but she is a horrible cook. I had to eat something after choking down that sludge she called stew." He made a face. "I gave it to Beroa and Vervada. They had no qualms about eating it."

Zera laughed and removed a bunch of fruit from a barrel sealed with preservation spells. "I see. Alright, I will forgive you, but please remember that my cabinets are all in order, so I know where everything is, else I wouldn't be able to find it. So, could you try to learn where things go?"

Brom smiled and pinched several berries from the assortment of fruit on the counter. "All right. I will." He watched her fix a fruit salad. "What can I do to help?" She gave him a hard look.

"Do you have to worry so much? I am fine, the baby is fine. Really, you don't have to worry."

Brom frowned. "Isn't it natural that I would worry?" He grasped her hands, forcing her to turn and look at him. "I won't ask you to stop your painting, and decorating, I know how much you enjoy it. But at least promise me you will take it easy, especially right now. Please?"

She smiled. "Very well, I will take it easy." She pulled away and turned back to the fruit. "What are you doing today?"

"Today I have free, but I have to stay near by in case Patero needs to talk to me when he returns." Zera nodded.

"I am going to Mikayla's shop to see if the furniture is ready. Want to come?"

Brom considered her words. It wasn't often Zera offered to let him come when she went to look for things for their home. He tended to pick out things that clashed with her decorating and the disagreements they had left wounds in their still fragile relationship. He smiled.

"Sure. What wood did you finally settle on? Last time you talked about it, you were deciding between maple and…mahogany?"

"White oak," she said then muttered a spell, causing the platter of fruit to levitate and follow her as she left the kitchen. She let it settle on the table in the main room.

Brom followed her, enjoying the quiet between them. Despite his attempts to get to know her better, Zera refused to tell him much about her past. It frustrated him. Over the past months, he had come to adore her but every time he tried to show how much he cared for her, Zera ignored him or took it as an insult. He watched as she moved around the room, examining the walls, frowning at two streaks of color next to each other.

"Which do you like the best?" she asked him over her shoulder. Brom studied the paint marks. One was a pale sunshine yellow. The other was a few shades darker.

"The lighter," he said eventually. His mate ran her fingers through her hair.

"Very well." She turned back to him. He smiled. She looked tired, her raven black hair hanging around her shoulders in a tangled mess. Her pale green eyes were shadowed, which Brom knew was from lack of sleep. He kicked himself for not thinking of a drought of herbs to let her sleep.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded. Brom raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Like what?"

"Like I am beautiful or something." She turned away from him, nibbling on a piece of apple. Brom laughed to himself. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her swollen belly.

"But you are. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He smiled when she made protesting noises. "I love you, you know."

Zera snorted. "You just say that because you have to," she said shortly. He grinned.

"Nope. I am not lying. You are beautiful and I do love you." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you believe me?"

She turned in his arms, pushing herself away. She studied his face, searching his eyes. He met her gaze and held it. Finally, she looked away.

"I don't know what I think about that. All this…these feelings are new to me." She smiled. "Come on, I want to get to Mikayla's early."


	29. Chapter 29: Traitor

**Chapter 29: Traitor**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Mathin Murtaghsson looked around Vroengard, enjoying the sunrise. Yali, his purple dragon, yawned as she curled up on the mountain ledge next to him.

_Isn't it beautiful, Yali?_

The dragon closed her eyes and snorted. _It is just as beautiful from our balcony,_ she grumbled. Mat smiled and ran his hands over her scales.

_Grouch._

_ Hey, just because some people like to rise at the crack of dawn, that doesn't mean everyone does._

_ I would think you would be used to it after thirty years._

_ So would I._

Mat pulled out the letter he had received the day before and studied it again in the early morning light.

_My dearest cousin Mathin,_

_ It is to my extreme pleasure that I announce that I am now a grandmother!! Zera gave birth to a beautiful girl this morning. She has a cap of fine golden curly fuzz. Her ears are pointed too!! Unlike most babies, however, her eyes are a rich gold. Zera and Brom named the baby Zaahira and she will bear her mother's last name, Darklights, since they couldn't decide if they should call her Eragonsdaughter or Bromsdaughter. Personally, I think they should call her Eragonsdaughter, for that is Brom's first name, but what do I know?_

_ How are things in Doru Araeba? Caleb and I are going to come up for the Liberation Day celebrations if Brom will take over for Caleb for a few days. I hope you will be there, since we haven't had a chance to talk for a while. I will be sure to bring fairths to show everyone. _

_ And Yali, how is she? Fricai asks that you give Yali her best. And Mother sends her love. Keep safe and I hope to see you soon._

_Your cousin,_

_Dail_

Gathering his strength and the stored power in his sword hilt, Mat cast his mind put into the void, looking for a certain mind.

_What is the news?_ A soft voice asked him.

_Brom's child is a girl. They named her Zaahira._

_ Zaahira? What an unusual name._

_ Yes. And, get this, they are calling her Darklights._

_ Darklights? After her mother? Why not Eragonsdaughter?_

_ Well, according to Dail, they couldn't decide on Eragon or Brom._

_ Idiots. Simple minded idiots, concerned with babies when there is a Rebellion in the makings._

_ Yes. Now, what next?_

_ You will stay in Doru Araeba, continue the things you are doing. When the time comes, you will know._


	30. Chapter 30: Zaahira and Home

**Chapter 30: Zaahira and Home**

_Author's Note: *Sigh* Well, after a one chapter release, we are back with Brom and Zera and their baby. *pounds head against wall*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

Zera watched as her baby reached for the tiny glass butterflies hanging above her cradle. The baby cooed and giggled as the figures twirled and danced in the light breeze drifting through the open windows of the nursery. Zera smiled, thinking there is nothing as innocent as a baby.

Zaahira was now three months old. Her pale blonde hair had darkened to a deep gold, not that different from her eyes. The strange golden color of her eyes had not changed from when she was born and her parents assumed she would keep them. Already, her features were those of an elf, her face had cattish features and her ears were pointed.

Zera sighed and turned away from the cradle. Soon, Zaahira would be old enough to leave in Tialdarí Hall with her grandmother while Zera took up her duties as a Dragon Rider and lieutenant in the Ellesméra Rider Guard.

"What are you doing?"

Zera looked up to see Hadassah watching her from the doorway. She smiled and stood, holding out her hands to the younger woman. Hadassah smiled and hugged Zera.

"So, how has your day been?" she asked after she had captured her niece. Zaahira squealed, reaching up to grab Hadassah's long silver earrings.

Zera laughed. "Good. I never thought it was possible for someone to fully function on three hours of sleep in as many days, but it is." She gave Hadassah a tired grin.

"Isn't Brom helping you? I told him you can't do everything."

"He tries," Zera said slowly. She leaned back in her chair. "I am just…I don't know. I have this feeling that I don't have much time with her and I want to spend as much time with her as I can. Brom says I am clingy, but he doesn't let her leave his sight." Hadassah nodded and smiled.

"He would." Her eyes saddened. Zera frowned.

"What is it?" Hadassah didn't meet her eyes.

"You should sit down, Zera. I have some bad news for you."

éééééééééééééééé

When Brom came home an hour later, he found Zera throwing clothes into a pair of saddle bags. A bag of Zaahira's things was waiting near the dragon portal.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Zera looked up from her packing. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Jerald's dead," she whispered. Brom stumbled back.

"What? How?"

"I don't know," she answered, her voice soft. Brom ground his teeth.

"Damn it!" he shouted. Zera glanced at the baby, who was lying on the bed. Brom started to pace.

"When?"

"Hadassah just gave me the news."

"Alright. Let me pack a bag and tell Patero we are taking leave." He strode from the room before Zera could protest.

éééééééééééééé

Two and a half hours later, Zera, Brom and Zaahira were flying towards Daret. The baby was tucked into a special carrier Brom had made, leather sewn together in stitches much like those that held Vervada's saddle together. The carrier buckled to a dragon saddle, much like the nomad baby carriers that buckled to their horses' saddles.

It was after dark when the dragons landed in the farmyard. Zera threw herself from Beroa's back and raced to the front door.

"Tal! Tala! It's Zera! Tala!" she yelled, pounding on the door. Soon the door sprang open and Tala stood in the doorway. Zera threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Oh Tala!" Zera cried. Tala gave a soft moan and collapsed into hysterical sobs.

"Zera! Oh, Zera, you came!" she choked out. Zera held her sister and mingled her tears with Tala's.

Brom unbuckled his daughter and approached the women.

"Tala, I am so sorry," he said quietly, when her sobs had softened. "Jerald was a good man."

Tala stiffened and spun to face him, eyes hard.

"YOU!" she screamed. "It is your fault! You and all the dragon riders!" She made to launch herself at Brom but Zera grabbed her. "Let me go!" she cried. Zera held her sister close.

"Tala, hush. It isn't Brom's fault, or mine or yours. Why don't we go inside and talk?" She drew Tala inside as she spoke, motioning Brom to follow them softly.


	31. Chapter 31: Tala's Tale

**Chapter 31: Tala's Tale**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

"It all happened so fast," Tala said slowly. Zera held her hand, silently encouraging her sister. Brom was leaning against the kitchen wall, staying out of Tala's line of sight. Zaahira was nestled in his arms, fast asleep.

"It was at dawn. Jerald and Badr were out in the fields. I was making breakfast. Suddenly…Badr screamed. I have never…never heard such a scream. I ran out of the house and ran to the fields. There was a group of horses with their riders standing in a circle in the middle of the field. I…one of them turned around when I reached them. Her face…I was so scared," she let out a sob. Zera pulled her close, hushing her.

"The leader…the leader had his sword at Jerald's throat and shouted at me that if I answered his questions, he would do no harm. He demanded to know if we knew anything about Zera Darklights. I…Zera, I was so scared, I told him yes, you were my sister…" Tala collapsed into tears again, long, wrenching sobs. Zera held her sister, allowing her to cry. A moment later, Badr appeared at the door. His eyes were red from crying as well and an ugly bruise shadowed the right side of his face. Zera opened one arm and he ran to her, burying his face into her shoulder. Zera held her family, mingling her tears with their's, mourning for the gentle man she had called brother.

éééééééééééééééé

Zera sighed as she closed the door to the master bedroom. After much coaxing, she had managed to get her sister to eat and drink a little and Brom had mixed sleeping powders with the food. Tala had fallen asleep not long after she was done eating and Zera had taken her to her room. Brom came out of Badr's room, having put the little boy to bed. He opened his arms and Zera stepped into them, savoring the love and protection she felt emanating from him.

"You know who she was talking about," he whispered, stroking her hair. Zera stiffened and nodded against his chest. "I am going to have to stop him."

"Damn Eldrey," Zera muttered. "Damn him to the seventh circle of the void! Damn his miserable, black marble heart! How could he _do_ something like that? Let that whore slaughter a man in front of his wife and child, after he told them he wouldn't kill Jerald if Tala obeyed him. And then allowing his men to…to…to _use_ her!" Her voice cracked and she buried her face in his chest. "Damn him," she whispered, tears leaking from between her eyelids.

Brom closed his eyes and allowed his own tears to flow. There was no excuse from what Eldrey had done, nothing in the world could be used as an excuse for the cruelty Eldrey had done to Tala and her family. Brom wished he had reacted as he had wanted to the day he had last seen Eldrey, that he had killed his brother then before he could grow into the monster he was now. But it wasn't Eldrey who made his blood burn with hatred. That whore, the _Princess_ Tenekida, she was the one he hated with every fiber of his being. She was the one who had killed Jerald in cold blood.

In the spare bedroom, Zaahira started to fuss. Zera drew away from Brom and sighed.

"I should go check on her," she said softly, wiping her cheeks. "I don't want her to wake up Tala."

"Yeah," he replied, watching her hurry into the spare bedroom, not ready for her to move away. In so many ways, Zera still acted like his second rather than his acknowledged lover. She was still shy with him, not sure how she should act, jumping from subservient to acting like his mother reacted to his father, laughingly brushing off his suggestions to generally being a joy to be around. He enjoyed the times when she was comfortable around him and despised the times she tried to put space between them, like she was afraid he would leave her. He had absolutely no intention of leaving her, she was a gift to him, lighting up his days in ways even Vervada couldn't. He often wondered what she would do if he told her how much she really meant to him, how much he loved her and Zaahira.

Pushing those thoughts away, he made his way back to the kitchen and sank into one of the chairs, staring at the bags by the door. With a word, they flew to his side. He opened them and pulled out paper, ink and a pen. Gritting his teeth, he stared to write out a report of what had happened. Half way through, he pushed himself away from the table and rummaged through the cupboards, looking for whiskey. When he found it, he brought it to the table and proceeded to drain the bottle as he wrote. By the time he was finished with the report, there was less then a quarter of an inch in the bottle and he was feeling pleasantly fuzzy. He stared at the two pages covered with writing, thinking dark thoughts. When a gentle hand settled on his shoulder he shivered.

"Are you alright?" Zera's voice was quiet, full of pain. Looking up, he saw that her eyes were shiny with tears. He nodded and sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"I am trying to escape the pain," he said, slurring his words a bit but managing to make it sound like he was just speaking slowly. Zera didn't need anymore worries then she already had.

"Alright. I am going to go to bed. Don't stay up to late." She brushed her lips against his cheek and took a step away. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side. He tugged her down to his level and pressed his lips against hers, not allowing her to move away by locking his arms around her. When he moved away, she stayed in his arms, blinking up at him.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled.

"I was wondering if there is a cure to what I feel for you," she said, closing her eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so," he laughed. He glanced at the bottle of liqueur on the table and frowned. "I think I should get rid of that."

Zera laughed. "I agree. Come on, we have a full day ahead of us. You need to sleep."


	32. Chapter 32: Eldrey

**Chapter 32: Eldrey**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*One Year Later*

Eldrey stroked Kodamar's sculpted muzzle, murmuring in the Ancient Language to the horse. Kodamar nickered and shoved his nose into his master's chest, searching for the sugar cube he usually carried.

"Well, what are you doing out here?"

He turned to find Fernar, the young human male he was training as his aide, leaning against a tree about ten feet away. He shook his head, not caring much to talk to anyone.

The past year had been full of campaigns and planning attacks. In the two years since he had joined the rebels, Eldrey had hardened his heart to the violence that seemed to surround him at all sides and his vision for the success of the rebellion was more complete. He had received reports from the far corners of Alagaësia, reports of abuse from the Dragon Riders and from the people attached to them, people thrown out of their homes by officials to make room for visiting Riders. There were letters from people who lived near Du Weldenvarden of the arrogance of the elves who lived near them, of elves refusing to help their neighbors when they most needed it. Everything that he had believed for his entire life was washed away by those reports, to be replaced by a hatred that burned in his veins, a hatred for the people he had been raised with.

"I am thinking. Where have you been?"

Fernar's lips twitched before he retreated behind the mask he had worn since he had first come to the rebels six months before. No one knew what had happened to make the young man so bitter, but he harbored a deep hatred for the Riders. He was quick to learn and never needed to be told to do something twice. Eldrey found him to be the perfect aide.

"I was scouting around the village at the edge of the forest. I managed to get some of the villagers to talk to me. The Riders are frequent visitors there and the leaders are on good terms with most of them. We have to keep a low profile here."

"Nothing more than I expected. We knew that it was a risk coming so close to the ocean, but if everyone follows the plan, we will be gone before they know we are here." He pushed Kodamar's head away and wiped his hands on his pants. "Has Avery returned?"

"Yes, she returned this morning."

"Find her and ask her to join me in the war room. Ask Kida and the council to join us, too."

"Yes sir." Fernar snapped a smart salute and hurried to everyone. Eldrey quickly slipped through the forest to the small house that had been built as a war room at the base of a towering oak.

As the members of the council filed in, he mentally counted them. One…two…three…there were only ten men and women in the room when everyone was gathered, including himself, Kida and Avery. When he had joined the rebels, there had been twelve members of the council. Three had died in the frequent fighting and three had been captured by the Riders. So much death. Was there never going to be an end to it?

"You were all called here to listen to Avery's report." He turned to his half sister. "The floor is yours."

When she stood and started explaining all that she had gathered in her scouting mission to Gil'ead, Eldrey stationed himself behind Kida's chair and laid a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, a gentle smile on her face before turning her attention to Avery. He listened with half an ear, knowing he could get Avery to repeat it later if he needed her to. His gaze traveled around the room, gauging the reactions of everyone to the news. Most of them were shocked, not expecting the news she brought. Kida glanced up at him again and her eyes were full of concern. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. She took his hand and squeezed it back.

Kida had been coordinating the movement of the women and children of the rebels for the past year. She was very good with the women and Eldrey was more then content to leave her there. He was concerned for her. The year before, as they were racing across Alagaësia after attacking Rider Zera's family, Brom had overtaken them in the foothills of the Spine near the Toark River. The twenty soldiers they had brought had been slaughtered and Vervada had knocked Eldrey out. When he came to, he was in the infirmary of the rebels' base. Kida was in the bed next to him, her face as white as death, barely breathing. For the first time in his life, Eldrey had been afraid that someone he loved would die. He had gathered all of his strength and unleashed it in the most complex healing spell he knew, drawing on the energy of the forest to sustain him. It had taken hours, all the while he was growing steadily weaker. She had been on the brink of death. When the spell was completed, he had collapsed next to her, exhausted. Now she was truly asleep, gaining energy and strength from the deep sleep. He had been so afraid for her; he had not left her side until she opened her eyes.

She had never fully recovered from her injuries. Oh, she was as strong as ever and her visions stayed with her, but she looked so…fragile. As if a sudden gust of wind would knock her over and take her life. He had been so afraid of hurting her that he had stayed away from their bed for four months, taking on as many scouting missions as he could to stay away, for every time he was near her his resolve weakened. It had been the night after a particularly glorious victory that he had taken her, both of them alive with the joy of victory. And now…

"…the Riders are gathering in Doru Araeba," Avery was saying. Eldrey decided he needed to pay attention to the discussion and turned his full attention to his half sister. "There is a possibility that they have discovered our hiding place."

"Let them find us," Eldrey spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. Kida's hold on his hand tightened.

"Commander," Avery said and with a wave of her hand indicated that he had the floor.

"The Riders are weak and have only around seventy-five dragons, five of which are still younglings. Eragon would never let the younglings into battle and would leave about ten experienced Riders to continue their classes. That leaves sixty. However, if there is…say a revolt in the land east of the Hadarac, he would have to dispatch Riders. And…" he flashed them a dangerous grin, "…I know people who can keep a revolt going for quite a while."

They all knew who he was talking about. There were winks and nudges all around the room but the three women on the council gave Kida sad, sympathetic looks. Kida's face was set in an unreadable mask but Eldrey knew, from the way her eyes flashed silver, that she would have words for him later, when they were alone.

"Commander, given that the spring campaign is so near, shouldn't we send someone else to the east?" Avery spoke up and her soft voice calmed everyone down.

"Avery, I am not going to fall for that," he drawled, conspicuously glancing at Kida. Everyone, including Kida and Avery, laughed. "The Twelve will only listen to a descendent of Eragon, so I am the one who needs to go."

Kida stood and pushed her chair away from the table. Her eyes flashed and she leaned on the table, looking everyone in the eye.

"This is madness. No one has heard from the Twelve since the Fells Fyrn. That was seventy-three years ago!! Who's to say they aren't dead? And who is to say they will listen to us? For the gods' sake, they are possessed!! How can we trust them? And Eragon only just managed to escape with their magic. And he had Saphira!"

"The Twelve will listen," Eldrey said quietly. "They have to."

"But there is no guarantee that they will," she argued. Suddenly, her face went blank, her eyes glowed like liquid silver and her voice became distant. "They will let you in and hear you out," she said slowly. "But beyond that…" her eyes widened then went blank and she suddenly went limp. Eldrey caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her gently in his arms. Blood leaked onto his arm. He yanked the small throwing knife out of her shoulder and tossed it aside. He laid her on the floor and tore his shirt off his back then wrapped it around the wound, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Someone find the healer!" one of the women screamed and hell broke loose. Two of the younger councilmen raced to find a healer while the women gathered around Eldrey. Avery pushed them all away, cursing at them to give them some air. Eldrey, not noticing anything around him, gathered his strength and poured it into her, using the healing spell to close the wound and searched for any internal bleeding. He sighed when he passed over her womb and felt the child growing there, safe and unharmed.

It was when he pressed deeper and checked her heart and lungs that he found something that was wrong. He reared back with disgust at the blackness that curled around her heart. Suddenly he understood. All the times she collapsed when she was overstressed, the frequent fevers and her inability to breathe sometimes. He had wondered if it was her pregnancy that had caused all of the problems and had felt guilty about getting her pregnant, but now he knew. She was sickening of poisoning.

When the healer arrived and insisted that Kida be taken to the infirmary, Eldrey gathered her in his arms and strode out of the war room, leapt into the trees and, using magic to clear the way and make his jumps more powerful, he was at the infirmary in less then a minute. He gently laid her on the bed and, unable to see her so still, left and took to the trees, finding solace in the leafy heights.


	33. Chapter 33: He's a Tomato!

**Chapter 33: He's a Tomato!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

_Commander?_

Eldrey ignored the thought and concentrated on Kida's mind, gently caressing her inner barriers, hoping she would let him in. His actions were met with resistance and pain, so he withdrew and waited for the person to contact him again.

_Commander?_ He recognized Avery's mind.

_ What, Avery?_

_ Eldrey, your lady is…the healers think she is having premature labor pains._

_ WHAT?!_ He leapt up and raced through the trees, making it back to the base in record time. A crowd was gathered, peering inside, the faces anxious and concerned. Kida was well-loved by everyone in the rebellion. Her kindness was legendary, but what made her most famous was the death of Rider Zera's family, though how something like that could be translated into Kida being a hero, Eldrey didn't know. He admitted it had been necessary, to prove to the Rider that no one, not even, and especially, a Rider's family could be considered "free" from the rebellion. He pushed the thoughts and people, out of the way as he hurried into the infirmary.

As he raced back to Kida's room, his mind was spinning with worries. Kida was almost eight months along, surely she wouldn't have to hard a time, would she? His mother had often told him and Brom that they had been fortunate to have survived their birth, since they had been a month early. But Kida wasn't carrying twins; they had known that for a while. She wouldn't have any problems with the birth. She couldn't.

When he blasted through the door, the healers looked up in alarm, but their faces cleared when they saw it was just him. He rushed to Kida's side and took her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with pain.

"I'm here, darlin'," he whispered. He looked up at the healers. "How is she doing?"

"We didn't know until her water broke," the older informed him. "She must have been having pangs for most of the day." He cast an exasperated glance at his lover. She managed a teasing smile before her face twisted in pain. Her free hand went up to her heart and she gasped for air. Immediately Eldrey turned his attention back to her.

"She can't breathe!!" he shouted. Without a thought, he dove into her mind, melding his consciousness with hers, twining around her until there was no he and she but only them. They drew on their power, collecting the energy from the forest and formed a shield around their heart, fighting off the blackness that threatened to suffocate them. Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over them, and their shield wavered. The blackness used that weakness to slip through and started to pound at their heart, collapsing arteries and denying them breath. With a surge of power, they shoved it away and formed an impregnable shield around themselves. The pain came again, stronger, longer. The blackness waited just outside the shield, looking for a way in, but they kept it at bay. The part of their mind that vaguely remembered once being called Eldrey focused their power on the shield, while the old Kida concentrated on the pains, doing their best to block the pain from the Eldrey-mind to help them focused.

The internal battle went seemingly forever, the Kida-mind focusing on the birth while the Eldrey-mind fought the blackness. Before long, their combined strength started to waver and the Eldrey-mind, drawing even more on the power in the forest, lent more and more strength to the Kida-mind. The pain became stronger, so much that it was all the Eldrey-mind could do to keep the blackness away from them. Suddenly, with a final, excruciating wave of pain, pain so bright that it almost destroyed the Eldrey-mind's focus on the shield, it was gone. They heard a wail of a baby and exalted in their triumph.

_Thank you,_ the Kida-mind whispered to the Eldrey-mind. Slowly, their minds untwined and became two distinct minds.

_Are you alright?_ Eldrey asked.

_I just had a baby. What do you think?_

_ Well, you should rest. That black thing might try to kill you again._

_ Eldrey…I should have told you before this. _She paused. _When I look into your future, I don't see me anymore. I see our son, growing up healthy with a girl with dark gold hair and brilliant gold eyes. But…I see a grave. A grave carved with my name. I…I am dying, Eldrey. I have known that for a while now. But…_

_ Why didn't you tell me?_ He demanded, angry. She cringed away from his anger.

_I was afraid. I thought that maybe I had made a mistake, that it was a figment of my imagination, brought on by my fear and the pain of the thing in me. I thought, maybe it is my pregnancy, it is making me see things that aren't there. But I still see, I can see it right now. Before the sun sets, I will be in the void._

_ NO!!_ He pushed himself out of her mind and into his own body. With a cry, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight. She winced but let him hold her.

"I won't let it happen," he whispered, stroking her sweat dampened hair and holding her close to him. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and weakly buried her face in his shoulder.

"You can't stop it, Eldrey. That blackness…I think it came from my wound. I…nothing can help me. I already looked, had the healers study me. Nothing can help me now."

Suddenly, reality hit him right in the face. Kida was dying. There was no way around it. He broke down and started to cry.

A healer came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to see your son?" she asked quietly when they looked up. Kida managed a smile and nodded. Eldrey moved to she could sit up a bit, propped up on his chest. The healer placed a clothe-wrapped bundle in Kida's arms and withdrew, leaving the new family together. Kida drew the blanket back and gazed on her son's face. Eldrey peered over her head and frowned.

"He's all red," he said slowly. Kida scowled at him.

"After all we just went through, that is all you can say?" she demanded. He held up his hands in defense.

"It's true! He looks like a vegetable, all red and wrinkly." He grinned at his son, who was opening his eyes for the first time, and was watching him through soft blue eyes. "What do you think of that, my boy? You are a tomato!" The baby yawned, at which his father laughed. "See? He agrees with me!"

"Eldrey," Kida sighed, shaking her head. Then the baby let out a scream that made Eldrey cover his ears.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, shooting a furious glare at the baby. Kida smirked and drew the baby to her breast.

"I think he is hungry," she said quietly, loosening her shirt front to allow the baby to suckle. Eldrey cast a disapproving glance at his son.

"I'm not so sure I like him anymore. He is taking my job!"

Kida managed a small laughed then relaxed against him and closing her eyes.

"What are we going to name him? We decided on Kedrey, didn't we?"

"I believe we did." Eldrey smiled at his son. "His name is Kedrey."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as well but keeping a sharp ear out for the rasping of breathe that signaled another breathing attack from Kida.


	34. Chapter 34: Loss

**Chapter 34: Loss**

_Author Notes: Can I just say that I hate myself for this chapter? Seriously, it sucks. And I wanted to kill off Zera instead of Kida, but my sister wouldn't let me. Bah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

It was late in the afternoon when her change in breathing woke him from the trance of sleep. Her breathe came in short, harsh gasps and she was clutching her chest. Kedrey was screaming his indignance over being awakened from his sleep. Eldrey gathered his son in his arms and dashed out, looking for a healer. The first he found was startled when the commander of the rebels rushed up to her, looking decidedly frazzled, shoved his newborn son in her arms and dragged her companion back to the room when Kida struggled to breathe. The healer took one look at the gasping woman and sprang into action, calling for help as she rushed to Kida's side.

When a group of healers hurried in, Eldrey was pushed out. He waited in a state of high agitation as the healers worked to save his lover. Before long, however, the first woman appeared at the door and beckoned to him.

"Commander, there is nothing we can do. She is fading fast. There is nothing we can do."

Eldrey felt a bitter chill creeping around his heart. He had hoped and prayed that Kida had been wrong, that her pregnancy had confused her visions, but he was wrong, she was dying. Hurrying past the healer, he dropped to his knees next to the bed. He grasped her hand, unable to speak because his throat was so tight. She smiled at him, her brilliant silver-blue eyes dull.

"Eldrey," she whispered, her breathe harsh and shallow. "Don't blame our son," she implored. "I saw this future long before he was born. Promise me you won't."

He struggled to speak, her words tugging at his heart.

"I…I swear it."

"Say it in the Ancient Language."

He grit his teeth and did as she asked.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, Eldrey Mor'anr Calebsson."

"I love you too, Kida," he said softly. "Please, don't leave me!" She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. He watched, helpless, as she struggled to take a few more breathes before her hand went limp and her head lolled to one side.

Trembling uncontrollably, Eldrey reached out with his mind and reached for the space her mind had once occupied. There was nothing there. She was gone. Rearing back, he threw his head back and let out a long, heartbroken keen.

The healers rushed in, flocking around the bed, trying to block his view of Kida's lifeless body. With an inhumane snarl, he threw himself forward, landing on the bed. After a few minutes of fruitless coaxing, the head healer herded the others out of the room, leaving him to grieve. He closed his eyes and pictured Kida as he had first seen her, outspoken, spunky and beautiful, prophesying the path his life would take. What had she done to deserve this death? He lowered his head and wept.


	35. Chapter 35: Daughter

**Chapter 35: Daughter**

_Author Notes: OMG!! Brom is dyslexic!! Take that Thorin!!! Now what do you think of your precious Brom? At least Eldrey has had some real turmoil in his life!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Two years later*

Brom glared at the papers in front of him. As much as he hated the rebels that kept attacking the villages of Alagaësia, as much as he hated Eldrey, there was one thing he hated more. Paperwork.

Currently, he was working on a report for the council about the latest attack the rebels had launched. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his pen. Bloody letters. They swam in front of his eyes; making weird words that he knew weren't really words. It had always been that way; he had always had trouble reading and writing. He hated reading. When he and Eldrey had been in school, Eldrey had always read the lesson out loud, so Brom could understand it. If _he_ read it himself, he often got a completely different story than what everyone else was reading.

But Eldrey wasn't here to help him now and that was that.

After about two hours of struggling to write his report, Brom threw the pen across the room in frustration. It stuck in the door frame.

A second later, someone knocked on the door and opened it. Zera eyed the quivering pen that was stuck at eye level and sighed.

"Trouble?" she asked airily. Brom looked at her mutinously.

"You could say that," he hissed, giving the papers in front of him a death-glare. "I hate paperwork," he said sourly, crossing his arms. Zera had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He reminded her of their daughter. She came up behind him and rubbed his back.

"How about you dictate and I'll write it out?" she suggested, easing the knots in his shoulders.

"That sounds good. Oh, right there!" He leaned back, enjoying the massage. Zera leaned over his shoulder, pressed her cheek against his.

"After we are done, your grandmother invited us to dinner."

He grunted. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes. We have passed on two other invitations in the past few weeks. We have to go." She paused, her hands sliding over his shoulders to rest on his chest, making small circles. "Mat is supposed to be there.

He sighed. He knew he was caught. "Fine."

Zera smiled and kissed his cheek before taking up a new pen and shooing him out of the chair. "Tell me what to write."

An hour later, the report was finished, ready to send to the council. Brom sank into a chair and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Rider," Zera teased, opening the door. "Get ready to go. We are leaving in an hour." She closed the door softly and Brom was left to himself. He hurried down the stairs from his study to the bedroom he shared with Zera. He listened carefully, his sensitive hearing picking up Zera and Zaahira's chatter. He smiled as he closed the door to the washroom and started the water.

_You are happy today, little one,_ Vervada commented, her voice happy.

_Yes I am,_ he said as he shaved with magic. _Has Mat arrived yet?_

_ Yes. Yali is here in the Dragonhold. She says hello._

_ Give her my greetings. Are you and Beroa going to take us to Tialdarí Hall?_ He felt her mental eye roll.

_ Of course._

He fell silent for several minutes, washing and thinking. Zera had become far more affectionate towards him in the three years since Zaahira's birth than she had ever been before. He liked it, he loved her more than ever, but he wondered if she really cared for him as much as he did for her.

_How did I get stuck with such an insecure Rider? _Vervada asked, exasperated, having heard his thoughts. _For someone who is so well educated, you can be so dense! Hello, do you _see_ the way she looks at you?_

_ What does it matter how she _looks_ at me?_ Brom said, confused.

Vervada laughed. _You might be an all powerful Rider, but you're so naïve…_

_ I am not!_ he protested hotly.

_Yes you are,_ she said smugly.

_Am not!_

_ Are too!_

_ Am not!_

_ Knock, knock, knock._

"Brom, are you ready?"

_Aah!! I'm not dressed!!_

She rolled her eyes. _Wow. That was more than I needed to know._

_ Get over yourself, Vada._

She gave his a fleeting vision of her dragon-grinning before she said, broadcasting to let Zera hear her, _Well, then you should stop waving that brush around like a manic and get dressed, shouldn't you?_

_Vervada!!!_ Brom shouted both mentally and vocally. Behind the door, he heard Zera laughing. Pulling on his trousers and tunic, he stomped out of the washroom, muttering under his breathe about dragons who needed to mind their own business. Zera came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She likes teasing you, that one," she said softly. He smiled and brought her around to face him, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Aye. Where's Zaahira?"

"Daddy!!"

"Never mind," he laughed, releasing his lover just in time to catch the little girl who launched herself at him. She was dressed up in a sapphire blue tunic with blue ribbons twined through her golden curls. Brom laughed when the little girl made a silly face at him.

"Go see gramma?" she demanded. He laughed and sent a mental message to Vervada to meet them at the foot of their tree. He hoisted Zaahira over his shoulder and beckoned to Zera to take his hand.

"We're going to see her right now," he informed his daughter as they headed down the stairs to the ground. Vervada was waiting for them, her scales gleaming in the filtered light.

_Little one,_ she said, lowering her head to Brom's level. Zaahira squealed with delight when the dragon blew hot air in her face.

"Vada, Vada!!" she crowed, patting Vervada's snout. The dragon closed her eyes. Brom got a feeling of contentment from the dragon and grinned.

_Getting old already Vervada?_ he teased. She snorted.

_If I am getting old, you are older,_ she retorted. Laughing, Brom set his daughter down and swung into the dragon's saddle, reaching down for Zera to hand him Zaahira.

_Come on, let's race Zera and Beroa to the Hall,_ Brom suggested as Vervada heaved her bulk off the forest floor and flapped her great wings, sending a shower of leaves down. She nodded her great head and hovered for a moment, waiting for her mate to take off before darting away towards the Hall. With a challenging roar, the great green dragon took after them. Zaahira squealed as the wind rushed over them. Brom held her tight, binding her legs to the saddle with magic. Behind them, he could hear Beroa's playful roaring. Suddenly, Vervada flipped in the air and took a straight dive towards the ground, to a large clearing designated for landings. Brom's stomach dropped as the ground rushed up to them and Zaahira screamed. Just before Brom though they would crash, Vervada spread her glittering, opal wings and pulled out of the dive. She landed gracefully and tucked her wings against her body, neck arching playfully.

_You great lizard!!_ Brom scolded her as he and Zaahira tumbled off her back, Zaahira securely held against her father so she wouldn't hurt herself. Before Vervada could answer, before Brom had a chance to do more than jump under Vervada for protection, Beroa landed and Zera was next to them, laughing. Her hair had come out of its braid and it tumbled around her shoulders. He grinned.

"A little wind tossed, huh?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and quickly redid her braid.

"Well, I hope you three are done playing around," a man drawled behind them. Turning, Brom grinned and clasped hands with the black haired man behind him.

"Mat! Good to see you!"

"Greetings, cousin," Mat smiled at Zera before scooping Zaahira up and tossing her in the air. The little girl squealed and wrapped her chubby arms around Mat's neck.

"Unka Mat!" she cried. "Unka Mat, Unka Mat!!"

"Hello, princess," he crooned, giving her a peck on the cheek. Zaahira adored Mat, a sentiment he returned in spades. More that once, Brom had come back from a trip across Alagaësia and found his daughter clutching a new toy or showing him some small treasure she had not possessed before. After the first three times, he had learned to simply smile and say, "Mat came by, didn't he?" when he saw his mate.

"Okay Mat, I already told you, you can't marry her for two hundred years," Brom joked, nodding to the older rider. Mat laughed and hoisted Zaahira over his shoulder, much to her delight.

"Who said anything about marrying?" he joked, enjoying teasing Brom. "I might just keep her and never let you see her again."

"And I would be forced to kick your ass for that," Brom said jovially.

As they strolled to the Hall, the adults continued joking around while Zaahira laughed. Caleb and Dail were waiting for them just inside the doors. Caleb captured his granddaughter from Mat, much to the little girl's delight. Dail greeted her cousin warmly, grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"How are things in Vroengard?" Caleb asked as they hurried to the dining hall. Mat shrugged.

"Same as always. The council is still debating on how to best cut off the rebels." He gave another shrug and made a silly face at Zaahira over Caleb's shoulder. "I don't think they are really trying to stop them."

"I'm sure they are trying. Any news on the rebels themselves?" Dail questioned. Mat shook his head.

"No. They've effectively disappeared. No one has seen hide or hair of them in two years."

"They'll show up," Brom said firmly. "Eldrey's to proud to stay in hiding for long. I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

By this time, they had reached the dining hall and gone in. Arya and Eragon, who was visiting briefly, greeted the Riders, making a fuss over Zaahira. Dinner was quiet, a rare meal of only family. Stories from Vroengard and Ellesmera were swapped, laughter rang out frequently.

"We should go home," Zera said eventually, nodding to Zaahira, who had fallen asleep in Eragon's lap, fingers hooked around the belt of Beloth the Wise. Arya regard the child with amusement glinting in her emerald eyes.

"She's such a sweet child," she murmured, reaching out to stroke the girl's golden hair. "She reminds me of Jorium. He had eyes of gold as well." She bit her lip.

"Matera," Dail said softly, resting a hand on her mother's shoulder. Zera shifted, unsure of what to say.

"She's a Shadeslayer, Grandmom," Brom said lightly. "She's exceptional in everyway."

Eragon grinned at his mate, a mischievous smile Zera instantly recognized, having seen it many times on his grandson's face.

"Of course she's special," he said as he gently pried Zaahira's fingers from his belt. "And with her bloodline, I've no doubt she'll be a Rider." He gently picked her up and passed her to her father, who easily took her weight. "And even if she doesn't, no way will she ever be ordinary."


	36. Chapter 36: Discipline

**Chapter 36: Discipline**

Eldrey watched, emotions warring within him, as the dark haired little boy ran towards him. Through the long curls of black, the pointed ears of an elf showed. _He looks like his great-grandmother,_ he thought, crouching down and opening his arms just in time to catch his son.

"Papa!" the boy cried, hugging his neck. Eldrey let him plant a wet kiss on his cheek before pulling away and studying his son. Thank whatever higher power there were that there was no trace of the boy's mother in his features, he mused. Kida's death still grieved him and he found it hard enough not to feel some resentment towards his son as it was. If he looked like her, Eldrey didn't know if he would be able to look at him.

"How are you doing?" he asked the boy, kissing his forehead. Yes, he loved his son, despite the circumstances surrounding his birth. He would never deny it. It was impossible not to love him, he was so bright and cheerful, a smile always in his face.

"Good, Papa!" he exclaimed, smiling happily. "I missed 'ou!"

"I missed you too, Kedrey," Eldrey said softly, standing up and taking the boy's hand and leading him towards the small house built into a giant oak.

For the previous four years, the rebels had been hiding out in the wild forests to the north of Du Weldenvarden. They had been growing steadily, every few days, two or three new recruits appeared, having snuck through Du Weldenvarden to join the cause. Eldrey had been busy coordinating training groups, looking after supplies and examining the reports their spies sent. He had hired an old woman in Teirm to look after Kedrey, he had no desire to let his son run wild through the camp, not only because he was _his_ son and such a thing would reflect poorly on him, but Kedrey was, despite the surroundings, noble born and was to be raised as such.

"Papa, are we going to see Mama?" Kedrey asked that night after they had eaten and Eldrey had sent Kedrey's nanny to bed. He could handle putting his son to bed.

"Not tonight," Eldrey said quietly as he helped the boy into his nightshirt. Kedrey regarded him with solemn eyes. Even at five, he knew better than to argue, but he was, after all, only a young child.

"Papa, I wanna see Mama," he whimpered.

"I said, not tonight, Kedrey," Eldrey said sternly. "Don't argue with me."

Kedrey started to pout, but he climbed into his father's lap and patted his face. The boy was very skinny compared to most young children; his fingers were long and fine-boned, evidence of his elfish blood.

"Papa sad?" he asked, examining Eldrey's face.

"Papa is sad when Kedrey doesn't obey," Eldrey replied, schooling his features to a sad mask. Kedrey frowned and tears shimmered in his emerald eyes. Eldrey hated using his son's tender heart against him, but he firmly believed in obedience from all under his authority, especially his son.

"I sowwy, Papa!" Kedrey cried, throwing his arms around his neck.

"You are forgiven, Kedrey," he said softly. "Stop crying now. Do generals cry?"

"No." Kedrey looked up at him and the tears stopped. "Night-night time?"

"Yes." Eldrey lowered the boy to the ground. "Into bed."

Kedrey climbed into the cot in the corner of the room, pulling the blanket to his chin. Eldrey stood over him and rested his hand on his son's head.

"Good night, Kedrey."

"Night night, Papa."

He watched as Kedrey fell into the trance of sleep. He silently left the room and went into his own. Another cot stood against the far wall, a small chest, padlocked and locked with spells, stood at the foot of his cot. Kida's chest. He stripped down to his breeches and, after slipping a dagger under his pillow, settled onto his bed, willing himself to think of nothing, to float on a wave of nothing. When he was aware of nothing and everything, mind tuned to the forest around the camp, he called to mind Kida's face. As he had done every night for two years, he related the day's events to her, touching especially on the evening he had spent with Kedrey. If he stretched his senses out at times like this, he could almost, _almost_, imagine he once again felt her touch, could pretend that, for one last time, her body was close to his, that he could run his fingers through her hair, hold her, _touch_ her once more.


	37. Chapter 37: Hatching

**Chapter 37: Hatching**

"Daddy, will I really be able to touch the eggs today?"

Brom grinned as he and his daughter walked the halls of Doru Araeba.

"Yes baby, you get to touch the eggs. Should I even bother to ask if you are excited?"

"Daddy, this is the best day of my life!" Zaahira exclaimed, her voice high with excitement. "I get to touch the eggs! Even if I don't hatch one, I _touched_ them!"

Brom watched as she raced ahead of him, still babbling about her excitement. Today was her tenth birthday. The year before, Eragon had announced the Council's decision to lower the required age of egg attendants from eighteen to the original Rider's age of ten. Ever since, Zaahira had been counting down the days until her birthday.

"Hira, come back," Brom called as she disappeared around a corner. She poked her head around the corner, her gold eyes twinkling.

"Hurry up, Daddy! Granddad is waiting for us! Come on!" Brom trotted after her, shaking his head.

She was his girl, his angel and princess. A complete daddy's girl, Zaahira could do no wrong in her adoring Daddy's eyes. She was tall and thin, with the pinched look of someone who had shot up in a short space of time. Her limbs were long and straight, she was sometimes as awkward as a newborn colt with her height. Her face too, she had yet to grow into, the exotic mix of human and elf that would, someday make her a great beauty, as were all the Shadeslayer women; but on a ten-year old tomboy, it was strange. Her hair hung in a long, thick braid to her waist. It had lightened from the dark gold of her toddler years to a pale gold with had been further bleached by the Vroengard sun to almost white. Her hair was contrasted by the gold dusted tan of her skin.

Ever since her eighth year, when she had firmly told her parents she was old enough to dress herself, the pretty dresses and skirts her female relatives had bought her were discarded in favor of pants and shirts, with the short sword Brom had, on a whim, commissioned for her, hanging at her side. Today she was wearing a dark blue tunic, belted by the new leather sword belt Brom had given her for her birthday and brown leather breeches, tucked into scuffed leather knee boots. She looked just like her father, save for her eyes and hair.

"Brom, Zaahira!" Eragon greeted them when they were admitted into the First Rider's chambers. Zaahira ran to her great-grandfather and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go now, can we see them now? Can we, can we, can we??" she demanded, eyes shining molten gold. She bounced up and down, her braid bouncing with her. "Please?"

Eragon grinned and shook his head at Brom. "Very impatient, that one. What did you give her?"

"Nothing Matera and Patero didn't give me." He laughed at Zaahira's indignant squeal. "Calm down Hira."

"We have to wait for the other applicants, Hira, okay?"

"How long, Granddad?" Zaahira's voice was higher than normal and she had turned the full power of her eyes on Eragon. She was not whining for what she wanted, Zaahira Darklights never whined, but for Zaahira, magic flowed out of her eyes like an irresistable love spell. Eragon averted his eyes, knowing the power she could unleash.

"Soon, darling," he replied, turning to Brom.

"Is Zera here as well?"

"No." Brom shook his head. "She stayed in Ellesmera to command the guard. Drew is showing signs of getting another tooth, so we didn't think the trip would be good for him."

Zaahira, who had wandered across the room to examine the polished armor Eragon kept in his rooms, wrinkled her nose in distaste.

A year and a half before, Zera had given birth to her second child, a dark haired boy they named Drew. At first, eight-year old Zaahira had been thrilled with her baby brother, fawning over him and proudly showing him off to everyone she met. But eventually, more to the point, since Drew had started to teeth and walk, she had become disenchanted with him, and had repeatedly told her parents to "take him back." Dail and Caleb assured their distressed son that her reaction was perfectly normal; after all, she was used to being an only child, and was jealous of the attention her brother received. They insisted she would outgrow it and love the little boy again. Brom just hoped she hatched an egg, for having a dragon of her own might help alleviate her jealousy.

"Granddad, when will everyone be here?!" Zaahira sighed, toying with her sword hilt. Eragon and Brom exchanged amused glances before Eragon answered,

"Soon, Hira. Murtagh went with the Searchers to Teirm, Mat, Kaina and Holli are just a few miles away, they will be here before you know it."

"Argh!" Zaahira cried. "_Barzul_!"

"Zaahira Jai Darklights!" Brom cried, turning to give her a hard look. "We do _not_ use that kind of language, young lady!"

"You do!" she shot back. "I heard you just the other day!"

Eragon stifled a laugh as Brom gaped at his daughter.

"I...I...fuck!"

"You gotta follow your own rules, Brom," he snickered. Zaahira grinned.

"Alright, you win," Brom sighed. "Just don't let your mother or grandmothers hear you."

"Hear what?"

Brom jumped as Dail sauntered into the room, followed by Caleb.

"Gramma!" Zaahira cried. "Granpa!" She threw herself at her grandparents. "Daddy said a bad word! Daddy said a bad word!" She giggled and looked at her father from Caleb's arms. Brom faked a lunge at her. Dail put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Eragon Brom, I thought you knew better than to curse in front of your daughter!"

"Hey, she started it!" Brom protested. "I was trying to correct her!"

"But you said a bad word!" Zaahira sang. Caleb took one look at Eragon, who had a fist stuffed in his mouth to stop his laughter and let out a loud guffaw. Dail turned to glare at him as well. He bit his lip to hold back his laughter, but Zaahira felt no such inhabitations. She burst into laughter and pointed at her father.

"Heehee, Daddy, you're in _trouble_!"

"Zaahira," Eragon reprimanded, "don't laugh. You are in trouble as well, girly."

"But Granddad…"

The roars of hundreds of dragons interrupted them as the dragons greeted the eight returning Searchers. Zaahira scampered out of the chambers with the rest of her family close on her heels. They found her in the landing courtyard in the arms of the Second Rider. Murtagh grinned at his family as Mat let out a shout and grabbed Zaahira from his father's arms. Her giggles filled the courtyard.

"Darling girl!" he cried, swinging her around. "I have a present for you!"

"What is it?" she exclaimed, wriggling to be set on her feet. Mat laughed, set her down and dug in his belt pouch. He pulled out a bundle of brown cloth and proudly handed it to her.

"Happy birthday, darling," he said as she ripped off the twine tie. A golden chain with an amethyst the size of her big toe fell out. Her eyes widened as she held it.

"Ooo...thank you, Mat!" she cried, holding it up to the sun. "It's so pretty!"

"Here, I'll help you put it on." He took the necklace from her and motioned for her to lift her hair. He clasped it around her neck and turned her to inspect it. "Beautiful," he announced. "Just like you."

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek before running to show her father.

Ten minutes later, all the Riders, the twenty applicants and Zaahira were gathered in the Great Yard, which was open so the dragons could look on. Eragon, with Saphira behind him, her gigantic girth providing him with shade, stood up in front of the assembly. Murtagh and Caleb flanked him.

"Welcome to Doru Araeba, young ones," he said. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira Brightscales. Should you become one of the fortunate few to hatch a dragon egg today, I will be your leader.

"Having a dragon is a wondrous gift. Your dragon will be your best friend and, at times, your worst enemy. It is as if a part of you resides in a giant, flying lizard." Saphira rumbled; at which all the applicants save Zaahira trembled. Eragon grinned and patted her neck. "I won't say anything else, save good luck and fair fortune. Rider Caleb will call your names and you will come up here, where you will touch these eggs." Saphira, Fricai, Vervada, Thorn and Anati, Ansel the Third Rider's green dragon, stood and moved away, revealing nests of twenty eggs each. "If one of the eggs is meant for you, the egg will start moving. Good luck. Rider Caleb."

Caleb stepped up and opened the file Murtagh had handed him.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Aria Karinsdaughter."

Zaahira sighed as he continued down the list. It wasn't until "Darrik Jonsson" that an egg hatched, a dark blue. After that, the next two, a boy and a girl, both hatched an egg. Zaahira lost interest soon after that and introduced herself to the boy sitting next to her, Xaviar Seronson and started a game of Dragon, Fangher, Sheep. When Xaviar was called, eight dragons had hatched, one of the most profitable Searches in a long time.

"Good luck," Hira whispered as her new friend got up. She hoped he got a dragon, she liked him a lot. The sun glinted off his jet black hair as he walked up the steps to the nests.

He had barely touched the first egg when it moved. Zaahira cheered as the egg burst open a few minutes later and a beautiful, sea blue dragonet tumbled out.

"Zaahira Jai Darklights."

Hira took a deep breath and stepped up to Vervada's nest. She lightly caressed a few shells before picking up a light yellow, then a green and purple, before moving on to Saphira's nest. She was reaching for a gold egg when a shadow caught her eye. Digging under the straw of the nest, she pulled out an egg of deepest black with no veins like the other eggs. She cried out in delight when it moved. She was so concentrated on the hatching that she didn't notice the worried looks Eragon and Brom exchanged or the whispered conversation Caleb and Dail had. When the first cracks appeared, she gently helped the dragon break free.

She caught the gleaming black dragonet just as it slipped from its shell, only to almost drop it again as pain lanced up her arm and spread through her body. When she opened her eyes, a dragon was curled around her neck and the gedwëy ignasia adorned her right palm.


	38. Chapter 38: Brother

**Chapter 38: Brother**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

*Four years later*

"HIRA! Wait up!"

Zaahira slowed to a walk, allowing Xaviar to catch up with her.

"Hey," she greeted him, reaching up to pat his shaggy black hair. She didn't think it was very fair that they were the same age, but he was still taller than her. They had become the best of friends in the four years since their dragons hatched. They were in the same classes, shared a dorm and had the same mentor, Therin, who rode a light pink dragon.

"Where are you going?" Xaviar questioned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She scowled, ducked out from under his arm and started walking faster. He had to jog to keep up.

"Mother and the little brat are going to be here soon," she snarled. Unconsciously, she raised her left hand and gripped the amethyst Mat had given her tightly. "I'm going to find Celöbra. The little brat won't be able to come near me if I'm with her."

"Hira, you can't ignore your brother forever," Xaviar protested, swerving to avoid running into a pair of Riders. "He's your blood."

"He's a little brat who takes up everyone's time and attention!" she cried, turning right suddenly. Xaviar almost ran into a wall while trying to avoid running into her. He pulled a face at her and grabbed her arm.

"You're jealous of your little brother, aren't you?" he demanded when she turned to glare at him. Red stained her cheeks and she averted her eyes. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Come on, Hira."

"Alright, alright! Okay, I am!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Happy? I'm jealous, because _I_ used to be the one everyone watched, I was the one Gramma and Granpa took places and told stories to! It isn't fair, he can't even understand what they are saying, but they still pay all their attention to _him_!"

Xaviar eyed her, not sure what to think of her outburst.

"Hira, don't you think you're a bit old to be acting like this?" he laughed. She merely gave him a sad look and continued on her way. He caught up to her and poked her ribs. "Come on, don't you think?"

"No," she said shortly and took off running. Despite being much shorter than him, Hira kept well ahead of him, making tight turns and running flat out down the corridors until she reached the dragonhold.

"Celöbra! Come on. Let's go!" Hira shouted as she raced into the hold. A giant, midnight black dragon rose and lumbered over to her side, kneeling to allow her to jump on her back and settle in the space between her wings, binding herself with magic, before leaping into the air.

_Who are we running from now, little one?_

_ Xaviar. Who else?_

Celöbra sighed, but she silently flew to the beach of Doru Araeba. When Hira tumbled off her dragon, Celöbra snorted and waded into the sea.

_What happened this time?_ Celöbra asked, submerged up to her eyes in the warm sea. Hira sighed as she sat on the sun warmed sand just above the waterline and absently built tiny sandcastles.

_We had another fight about Drew. I…he said I was being childish. But he…!_

_ Zaahira,_ Celöbra said calmly, turning on giant, golden eye to look at her. _Maybe you are._

_ You're supposed to be on my side!_ Hira exclaimed crossly. Celöbra chuckled.

_Little one, I will take your side in most things, but this…_ she shook her head and flapped her wings, _this I think you should sort out yourself._

_ Fuck._ Hira kicked at the sand. _Why? You're the smart one!_

_ As much as I appreciate you stroking my ego,_ Celöbra chuckled, _this is something _you_ need to get over. For gods sakes, the boy is what…five? Six? You're fourteen, get over yourself!_

Hira reeled back, shocked. Celöbra had _never_ spoken to her so bluntly.

_You're acting like a spoiled brat,_ the dragon continued. _Which you are _not._ You are a Dragon Rider, and it is time you started acting like it. I have sat back and listened to your whining for four years, but no more! I am getting tired of your petty dislike for a little boy who has only ever loved and admired you. Look what jealousy did to your uncle Eldrey! Is that what you want to end up like? Is it?_

Hira was shocked. No one had ever called her out on her feelings toward her brother. As she thought about it, she realized what a little bitch she had been. Drew was her brother, her baby brother. When he was born, she had been so excited and happy about him. What had changed? Was he really the attention grabbing little bastard she had always imagined?

_No_, she thought,_ he isn't. He has never been. Why…why did I turn against him, then?_

_ I can not tell you that, little one,_ Celöbra said softly. _But I am very proud of you for think about this._

_ I can't even remember what happened to make me think that he was a bastard, Celö, _Hira said softly. _Its like there is a fog in my mind that won't lift._

_ Such is the way with human memories, little one,_ the dragon said kindly. _Don't let it worry you. The important thing is that now you see the error in your thoughts and can work towards fixing it._

_ Yes. When Mother and Drew come to Doru Araeba next, I should do something for him, shouldn't I? What do you think it should be?_

Celöbra laughed, the water around her churning with the rumbles in her huge chest. _That is the Zaahira I know and hatched for._


	39. Chapter 39: Capture

**Chapter 39: Capture**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. Just the charries that come from my mind._

He was seriously getting annoyed with the Riders' guerilla attacks.

"We need to strike back, dammit!" Eldrey shouted, pounding the table with his fist. The members of the council stopped shouting at each other and turned to look at him.

"Lord Eldrey, are you sure that…"

"Dammit Landof, can't you see what is going on? The Riders are attacking nearly every day, we need to take the offensive."

"Eldrey, we need to find another place to stay, somewhere the Riders can't find us," a silver haired man said calmly.

"What we need to do is attack them, like Lord Eldrey said!" another human shouted. "The Riders have been in control of this war for too long, we…"

They never knew what they should do, because at that moment, shouting started and the roar of dragons filled the air. Eldrey was the first out of the council house, sword in hand. Dozens of dragons, lead by a ruby red dragon the size of a small mountain.

"MURTAGH!" Eldrey shouted, shaking his fist at the dragon and rider. "Come down and face me like a man!"

For his trouble, Thorn spat a fireball at him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

There wasn't much the camp of rebels could do against the Riders' attack. Few of them possessed any magical abilities and of those that did, most were so weak they didn't stand a chance against the Riders. Eldrey was the only one who had enough power to have any effect on the Riders' shields.

The attack lasted maybe five, ten minutes, but the damage was horrific. Before, maybe two or three dragons would attack the camp, set fire to supplies or tents before flying off. But this time, there were close to a dozen dragons. Eldrey stood on a high place, looking across the damage to his troops. Fires had broken out among the tents, and the sounds of the wounded and dying filled the air. As he watched, his heart bled a little for the men. Where was the honor in these attacks? Had they forced the Riders to lower themselves to such measures. While the idea pleased him, something told him there was a reason for today's mass attack and the reason would soon be revealed to him.

It wasn't until Eldrey returned to his tent and saw the fluttering flaps that his stomach clenched and worry wormed its way into his mind. He knew Heidi would take Kedrey into the forest during the attack, but she would never leave the tent flaps unsecure like that.

Cautiously, a sword drawn in case of an emergency, he slowly approached the tent. The scent of death reached his nostrils first, so faint he never would have caught it if he hadn't been looking for it. He lifted a flap with the tip of his sword and growled low in his throat.

Heidi was sprawled across the tent floor; face down in a pool of congealing blood. He glanced around the tent before his eyes latched onto the roll of parchment stuck between her stiff fingers. He snatched it up and broke the seal, filing away the unfamiliar seal to examine later. A feral snarl erupted from his lips when he read the scroll's contents.

_Greetings Eldrey,_

_ As you can see, the attack on your camp was merely a decoy, though a clever one if I do say so myself. We used it to capture that which we found is most precious to you. Your son._

_ Do not worry, he will not be harmed, unless you cause it, you have my word. He will be raised by an acceptable couple, given an education suitable for a child of Shadeslayer blood._

_ Do not try to rescue your son; any attempt will be hazardous to his health. Shadeslayer though he may be, but he is still a prisoner of war. Do try not to forget that._

_Zera Darklights_

_Rider of Beroa_

Eldrey clenched his fist, crushing the parchment. How dare she, _how dare they! _Those whoring sons of bitches would pay for this, how dare they steal his son!

There, kneeling on the floor of his blood splattered tent, he swore an oath, a blood oath, to never rest until those that had stolen his flesh from him were dead at his feet. No one stole his son and got away with it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Duty! This is the last chapter, I will start the next one soon, hopefully. Mwuah!

Lycan


End file.
